


How Could I Forget You?

by SmoakinMsQueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinMsQueen/pseuds/SmoakinMsQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen has always been Starling City's most notorious playboy. Even while he was in a relationship with Laurel Lance. The only girl he would be his true self to was his best friend, Felicity Smoak. After a falling out at a party and a crash on his way to make amends, Oliver forgets the one girl he's always been able to be himself around. Will he make his way back to the man he truly wants to be? And how will Felicity really feel when she gets a taste of what it's like to be a girl that the playboy version of Oliver Queen has eyes for? Will she be able to help him find his way back? Or will she be pushed away for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So I had an idea for a story. It's a totally common trope with the memory loss, but I've put my own little spin on it that I hope you will all enjoy!
> 
> Keep in mind that I am, most definitely, not a doctor...so what I write will not always be medically correct. 
> 
> But I've had fun writing what I have so far and I hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think:)
> 
> I'm a fairly quick writer so you can expect a couple more chapters throughout the weekend. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)
> 
>  
> 
> *I don't own Arrow or any of these characters.

“There isn’t always an explanation for how head injuries turns out, Mrs. Queen.” 

Dr. Jones explained the realities of her son’s condition as her daughter stared at her brother with tears in her eyes. The thought of her brother forgetting about her was too much to comprehend. It felt like a weight on her heart taking her down slowly. She needed her brother to be okay. She needed him to remember her. 

“But there is still a chance right? There’s a chance he will wake up with his memory still intact,” Moria Queen asked the doctor with hopeful eyes. 

“There’s always a chance. The human brain is a complex work of art. He may remember all at once or gradually over a period of time. There is no text book answer when it comes to matters of the brain. The best you can do for Oliver right now is surround him with what he’s used to. Spending time with the same people and doing the same things as he did before the accident will be his best chance of retrieving his memory.”

“We can do that,” Thea chimed in. “We can go on as if nothing has changed.”

Dr. Jones smiled at Thea. He knew how close the Queen siblings were. He had been treating them both since they were born, after all. He knew that Oliver was Thea’s hero. She would do everything she could to make sure her brother was okay. 

“I know you can, Thea,” Dr. Jones answered. “There is one thing I need you both to remember. As well as anyone else in Oliver’s life…”

Thea and Moria looked at the doctor in anticipation of what he might say.

“No matter how different Oliver may act; don’t treat him as if he’s doing something wrong. Don’t judge his choices or the way he acts. At least not in the beginning. With memory loss, you’re quite literally being thrown into a new place where everyone knows you and you don’t know them. Oliver’s natural instincts will kick in and those instincts will determine how he reacts.”

“I’m not sure I understand, Dr,” Moria said.

“It will be best for you to go along with Oliver’s choices right now. Even if you don’t agree with them. Trying to control him could do more damage then good. We want him to find his memory on his own terms. Forcing your knowledge of him in his face will confuse him. His mind as it is now won’t understand how he can’t remember the most important people in his life. It will be quite unbelievable to him. He may feel as if he’s a prisoner in his own body. Don’t shame him for that. Just remember, no matter what happens, he is trying to find himself. He’s trying to find his memories. Allow him to do so as he chooses.”

Moira and Thea looked to each other in understanding. 

“We will do whatever is necessary to help my son, Dr. Jones. Thank you.”

With a nod of his head, Dr. Jones headed out the door. Thea and Moira went back to either side of Oliver’s bedside, where they had stood every single day for the last three weeks. They knew they wouldn’t know if Oliver had memory loss until he woke up. But the doctor wanted to prepare them in case there were any unforeseen surprises when Oliver finally woke up. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

THREE WEEKS PRIOR:

It was a usual Saturday night. Oliver was drunk and trying to have a good time at Tommy’s party. His best friend had always thrown the best parties. And Tommy always let that fact go to his head. He would go above and beyond no matter the day of the week the party was thrown on. 

Tommy was off flirting with Iris and Sara. Not allowing the fact that Sara was happily in love with her girlfriend, Nyssa, stop him from trying. Iris, however, was eating up every word Tommy said. She had a crush on Tommy ever since they were kids. Only a few people knew that though. She preferred to make Tommy work for it. And work for it he did. 

Oliver, however, wasn’t having the best night. That had everything to do with his girlfriend, Laurel. Laurel and Oliver had been together on and off since they were kids. Oliver knew she wasn’t right for him. He liked to believe the person he ended up with would like him for who he was and not for what his name could do for them. Oliver was well aware the only reason Laurel let so much screwed up stuff that he did go was because she hoped she’d have his name one day. In Starling City, the Queen name was powerful. And Laurel Lance wanted as much power as she could get. Knowing all of this, Oliver still stayed with her. And no one, including Laurel’s sister Sara, could understand why. 

Tommy saw Laurel throw her drink down and stomp off. Rolling his eyes at her dramatics, he excused himself from Iris and Sara and walked over to his best friend. 

“What is it this time, Ollie? She find out the real reason Cindy was leaving your house at 6:00am last weekend?”

Oliver smirked at his friend while remembering the nice roll in the sheets he had with a girl, named Cindy…apparently, the weekend before. 

“Nope. McKenna told her she saw Amanda and I making out an hour ago,” Oliver answered. 

“Seriously, Ollie! Why don’t you just break up with her? You clearly don’t want to be with her and you know all of your friends, her sister included, would love nothing more than to see you two go your separate ways…for good.”

Tommy never liked Laurel. He saw right through her act just like Oliver did. He could never understand why his friend would stay with her when he knew all she wanted was his money and his name. It made no sense. But, then again, a lot of Oliver’s choices didn’t make sense to him. 

“Guess I just like to see how many times she’s willing to come crawling back,” Oliver said with a shrug.

“That’s cold dude, even for you,” Tommy answered. “Where’s Felicity tonight?”

“On a date…I guess,” Oliver answered solemnly. 

Tommy looked at his friend exasperated. 

“Can you blame her, Ollie?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oliver looked at his friend confused.

“Ollie, you’ve been ignoring your feelings for her for years. I get it. You’re best friends and you don’t want anything to change. But that girl has been in love with you her whole life. Even with the way your constantly acting, she believes you can be better. Which you can, by the way…but you don’t get to be upset with her for trying to be happy,” Tommy finished.

“I’m not upset with her. And you don’t know what you’re talking about. Felicity is my friend. That’s all she is to me and that’s all I am to her. Leave it alone.”

Tommy shook his head at his friend. “If that’s all she is to you…then why are you getting so defensive.”

“I’m not getting defensive,” Oliver said. The anger boiling in him becoming more obvious. He hated that Tommy knew him so well. “She deserves someone great, man. Someone better than me. Can you just let all that me and Felicity shit go. I don’t have to deny it if you stop bringing it up,” he finished quietly.

Tommy understood. It wasn’t his business and he would let it go. But he needed his friend to know he was more worthy than he believed. 

“I get that you care about her, man. I get that you want her to be with someone she deserves. But the way you are with her is different than any other girl. You treat her different than anyone else. You’ve never been this “Ollie,” he said as he gestured to him with his red solo cup, “when you’re around her. I think that guy, the one you are for Felicity, he deserves her man.”

Oliver nodded his head in acknowledgement, but Tommy knew it was just a formality. He didn’t really believe it. Tommy didn’t know what it would take for his friend to believe he could be better. But he knew that every day he acted the way he does was one more day it would take for him to become the man he knew his best friend could be. But Tommy would be there for him every step of the way. Because Oliver was more than his best friend. He was his brother.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felicity was having the worst date of her life. Ray was a really nice guy. Truly. But there was just no real connection with him. Which was odd considering they were interested in the same things. They were both easily the smartest people in their school. They both had an unnatural love for computers and technology. And they were both genuine people. But that didn’t matter. Because Felicity didn’t feel the spark. 

The spark. Felicity knew what it was because she’s felt it many times in her life. She let out a sigh as she imagined those deep blue eyes that caused the spark staring into her soul. The way he would rub her back when she was tired. The way he would bring her soup when she was sick. How he never missed a birthday. The way he would smile at her. Those were the times she felt a spark. And every single one of those times were with the same person. Oliver, her very best friend and the one guy who was completely off limits. 

Felicity had been in love with her best friend for as long as she could remember. She could admit it to herself. But she rarely admitted it to anyone else. Iris and Sara were exceptions. But in her defense; they more decided it on their own. Felicity never admitted it. She did, however, stop denying it. They all seemed to have come to a mutual agreement that they all knew but wouldn’t discuss it. Felicity was also pretty sure Tommy knew. But he never brought it up. Probably so she wouldn’t feel embarrassed knowing that he knew she was in love with a man who would never see her that way. 

The only person she truly admitted it to and the only person she would verbally acknowledge her feelings for Oliver to was the only other man she knew would be there for her no matter what. John Diggle. John “Digg” Diggle had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember. He was 4 years older than her and her friends but it never felt like that. John’s dad had been head of security for the Queen’s since they were all kids. John and his brother Andy grew up with Oliver, Felicity and Tommy at the Queen mansion and John was always very protective of Felicity. He had joined the Army right out of high school and he had just come home from his first tour a month prior. They were all so excited for him to come home. John, Oliver and Tommy had always been good friends. Felicity knew Oliver looked up to John, even if he wouldn’t admit it. She hoped having him back would be good for Oliver. Because if she was completely honest, she knew Oliver was going backwards. It’s like he didn't want to be the man she knew he could. And it bugged Felicity more than she cared to admit. 

“Felicity…Felicity.”

“Wh…oh! Ray…i’m sorry. Just a lot going on up,” she gestured to her head, “…in here. I’m sorry. What were you saying.”

Ray smiled. “That’s okay. I wanted to see if you wanted to get ice cream.”

Felicity looked at the time on the dashboard. She promised she would pick Iris up at 11:00 from the party because she knew if she stayed longer than that she would get way too drunk. She had a important test on Monday that she had no interest in failing and she refused to feel like shit all of Sunday while attempting to study.

It was only 9:45…but Felicity knew this date was going no where. She just wanted to go home. 

“Actually Ray, I told Iris I would pick her up from Tommy’s party so she didn’t have to drive home.”

“Oh..okay,” Ray answered disappointedly, “well I’ll just take you home then.”

“Okay…thank you.” Felicity felt bad. But a part of her knew that Ray had been in love with his best friend Anna for years so that helped ease her guilt a little bit. 

Ray pulled up to Felicity’s house where she found John sitting on her porch. Ray told her good night with a smile and drove off. 

He really is a nice guy, Felicity thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“So you finally caved,” John said with a smile. 

“What do you mean?” Felicity asked.

“Isn’t that Ray? The guy that’s been trying to get you to go out with him for years?”

“Yeah…” Felicity looked down and laughed, “Okay so I caved.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t give him a chance,” John said. 

Felicity smiled. “So what are you doing here?”

“Iris called me,” he answered. 

Felicity looked at him confusion so he continued. “She didn’t want you to forget to pick her up. But she also didn’t want to interrupt your date. So she asked me to stop here to see if you were home and if not to go get her.”

Felicity nodded and then looked back to him, “well why are you waiting for me if I wasn’t here.”

John let out a huff. “You’re mom answered the door on her way to work for the night and said to wait fifteen minutes because she bet you’d make Ray bring you home by then.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Yeah…she didn’t have a lot of hope for me and Ray.”

“That’s because she knows that you want someone else.”

“John…not now okay.”

“Okay…okay. You know I want you to be happy more than anyone Felicity,” she smiled as she took a seat next to him on the porch step, “but that doesn’t mean you have to go out with guys you have no interest in to prove a point.”

“I wasn’t proving a point, Digg. I just…I want to find someone. It’s harder and harder to be friends with Oliver every day. And I can’t stand seeing him with Laurel. Or any of the girls he cheats on her with. He disappoints me, Digg. And I hate that I have to say that because he’s my best friend. He’s just so…different with me. As much as I don’t care for Laurel, I feel bad for her because he stays with her while openly parading around other girls. I just don’t get it. And…I want someone who wants to be with me,” Felicity finished. 

Digg felt bad for Felicity. He didn’t have a blood sister but he knew Felicity was the best there was. He would protect her no matter what. Truth was, as much as he loved Oliver, he hated seeing what his friend did to Felicity. She had so much hope for him. And that hope and belief she had in him wasn’t misguided. It was there. But Felicity had more belief in him than anyone else. And he didn’t want Oliver to ruin that. He knew his two friends belonged together. It was just a matter of time. 

He knew Felicity would never give up on Oliver. At least not with a damn good reason. 

“I know, Felicity.” Digg could sense that Felicity didn’t want to talk about it right now. She clearly had a shitty night. He would let it go for now. “What do ya say? Want to go stop at Tommy’s party for a bit before we take Iris home?” 

“Sure,” Felicity answered, “might as well.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Digg and Felicity walked into Tommy’s house and spotted the host right away.

“Hey, Tommy.”

“Lic! Digg! My second and fourth favorite people in the whole world!” Tommy answered with a grin ear to ear. 

He was clearly more than a bit intoxicated. 

“Second and fourth?” Felicity asked with a smile.

“Well…yeah,” Tommy said as if their standings in his life was obvious. “First is Iris, for obvious reasons,” he said while wiggling his eyebrows, “then the lovely Lic, of course,” he said sending Felicity a wink, “Ollie and then John.”

“Glad to see where I stand.” Digg said, feigning anger at being fourth. 

“I don’t want to hear it Digg. At least you made the count!” Sara said coming up to jump on Digg’s back. 

Sara and Digg have always been close as well. Both very protective of their family and friends. In fact, Sara planned on following in Digg’s footsteps and joining the Army after high school. Felicity was proud of her friend and found it admirable. But she’d be lying if she didn’t say she’d rather have her friend home with her where she knew she was safe. 

“Sara you’ll always be number five in my heart.” Tommy said lovingly to Sara as if being number five was the greatest honor. 

“Thanks, Merlyn.” Sara said with a laugh.

“You ready to go, Iris?” Felicity asked. 

“You can’t leave! You just got here!” Tommy whined. 

Felicity rolled her eyes and looked at John. “Go ahead,” John said. “Do a lap. I’ll wait here. I’d rather not be the oldest guy at the party for too long if you don’t mind.” Digg told her with a smile. 

“John you know there are plenty of people you graduated with at this party right?” Sara asked.

“I know,” he answered. “But Lyla’s waiting for me back home and I’d rather be with her than here.” 

“Say no more. I can’t say I blame you in the slightest,” Sara answered.

“Where’s Nyssa tonight?”

“She’s at a martial arts camp for three weeks. She just left yesterday. It’s going to be the longest three weeks of my life,” she said dropping her head. 

“Oh come on,” Digg said while letting her off his back, “I’ll keep you company.”

“Yeah right,” Sara answered, “you have Lyla. Besides, you just don’t do it for me the way Nyssa does, Digg,” she finished with a wink. 

“Sara, please…my ears,” Digg said. 

Iris laughed as Tommy asked, “and how exactly does Nyssa do it for you.”

Sara hit him in the arm rolling her eyes. “In your dreams Merlyn.”

“Unfortunately,” Tommy answered with a childish pout. 

“Aww it will be okay, Tommy,” Iris said. 

“You know what would make me feel better,” Tommy slurred to Iris. 

“No, Tommy,” she answered. 

“One kiss,” Tommy begged. “You’re really going to deprive me of one ki…”

“DAMNIT OLIVER QUEEN. Why do you have to be such a ginormous ass hole!?” Laurel’s screaming interrupted Tommy as she stomped down the stairs following Oliver. 

Some of the people a the party turned to watch, while others rolled there eyes and continued having a good time. Everyone was used to the Laurel and Oliver blow ups. They were getting old…to everyone. 

“Not now Laurel,” Oliver answered as if he didn’t care at all. 

“Carrie..really, Oliver? After everything that has already happened tonight you decide to go and hook up with my best friend! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Laurel shouted as she stopped him with her hand on his shoulder. 

Oliver shrugged as he took another drink of his beer. He really could be an ass. The fact that Laurel mostly deserved it didn’t always help matters. Oliver had a way of taking things too far. 

“Nothing? You really have nothing to say?”

Oliver continued to ignore her. 

“Fine, Oliver. Do whatever you want. I’m going home.”

Laurel stomped out of the house right past Sara. 

“Guess thats my cue, guys,” Sara said. “Laurel’s my ride. Tell Lic I said bye,” she finished as she rushed to follow Laurel out of the house. 

Oliver’s head shot up at Sara’s comment and then walked toward the group. 

“Felicity’s here?” He asked. 

John looked at his friend in disappoint while Tommy and Iris rolled their eyes. Iris had a good idea about Oliver’s feelings for Felicity too, but she would never say anything. It wasn’t her place. Besides, if she was wrong, she knew it would hurt Felicity. 

“Yeah, I’m here,” Felicity said coming up from behind Oliver to the group. 

They all noticed she looked angry. But all Oliver saw was the disappoint. He knew by looking at her that she’d heard the fight. 

Felicity spared Oliver a quick glance before looking at John and Iris, “you guys ready?” she asked. 

Oliver’s shoulders deflated. “Felicity…how…how was your date?” he asked.

“Really, Oliver? That’s what your worried about. Why don’t you sleep it off,” she said. 

“Felicity, please. Come on. I’m sorry, okay. But you don’t even like Laurel!”

“First of all, Oliver, it’s not me you should be apologizing to and you know that. And second, it doesn’t matter how I feel about Laurel, no one deserves to be treated like that. How can you possibly not care that you hurt her like that! Random girls are bad enough…but her best friend? That’s low Oliver, even for you,” she finished quietly. 

Oliver quickly became defensive. “Oh so it’s okay that she only wants me for my name and my money then? She's the one that stays, Felicity. I don’t force her to.”

“Yes, Oliver, she’s in this for the wrong reasons and you don’t deserve that. But you choose to stay with her. You choose to call her your girlfriend. And that word means something. If you want to fuck the whole damn city, you could at least be single to do it!” 

Felicity had never gotten so worked up over Oliver’s antics. But tonight she just couldn’t take it. She was sick of it. She was sick of letting it go just because he was a different person with her. Felicity knew he was a good person deep down. But she was sick of waiting on him to be better. She was sick of being in love with a guy who constantly disappointed her. 

“If you hate who I am so much then why don’t you just leave! No one is forcing you to stay either Felicity,” Oliver shouted back. 

He was drunk. He knew it was wrong. It left his mouth feeling like sand paper. But he still said it. And he couldn’t take it back. 

Felicity felt a pang in her heart at his words. She fought the tears that began to well up in her eyes.

“You’re right. No one is forcing me to stay,” she said quietly. “Just…you can be better, Oliver,” she said while glancing up at him. “I’ve seen the best version of you…and it’s too hard to watch you be this one,” she looked up at him as he wiped a tear that fell from her eye. With all the determination and strength she could muster up she continued. “So I won’t watch it anymore. You’re my best friend, Oliver. You always have been. But this isn’t you. This was never you. And I can’t act like it’s okay anymore. I’m done.”

With that, Felicity turned and walked out of the house. John and Iris right behind her. 

Oliver stood in silence and watched her walk out of the house feeling his heart break for the first time. What did he do? Did he finally ruin it? Did she finally give up on him?

He threw his drink to the ground with a shout that was comparable to a growl and started after her. 

“Felicity, wait!” he said while running out the door. 

But he was too late. Digg’s car was already headed down the driveway. 

Tommy came running after him looking increasingly more sober by the second. He didn’t want Oliver making any rash decisions. Especially because he’d been drinking all night. 

“Ollie, just let her go man. Give her some space,” he said.

“I can’t give her space, Tommy! I can’t lose her,” he said in desperation. 

“I know man but she’s your best friend, she won’t…”

“She’s not just my best friend, Tommy, and you know it! I love her, man. You know it and I know it. I can’t let her give up on me. I won’t.”

Oliver turned and headed toward his bike parked outside of Tommy’s house. 

“Ollie, man. You’re drunk. You can’t drive that thing right now. Just wait until tomorrow man, come on!” Tommy shouted at him as he ran to catch up with him. 

But he wasn’t fast enough. 

Oliver revved up the engine on his bike and took off after Felicity. The only thought he had was of Felicity as he heard Tommy screaming his name in the distance. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

PRESENT DAY:

The first thing Oliver heard was a beeping noise in the distance and muffled voices talking as he came to.

He didn't recognize the man. But the woman’s voice he wouldn’t forget. Either of them. 

“We will do whatever is necessary to help my son, Dr. Jones. Thank you.”

He knew his mother’s voice anywhere.

He heard someone leave and felt the presence of people standing next to him but he couldn't get his eyes to open. 

“Wake up, Ollie. Please.”

Thea. She sounded so desperate. So scared. He had to open his eyes to get to her. To protect her. 

After a few more seconds that felt like an eternity he let out a quiet, “Thea.”

“Ollie! Ollie, can you hear me? He said my name, mom, did you hear him? He said my name. Ollie wake up. Please wake up.”

“Thea,” Oliver said again, this time a bit louder as he just barely opened his eyes. “Are you okay.”

Thea let out a quiet sob as she heard her mother answer for her, “We should be asking you that.”

Oliver turned toward his mother’s voice. “Mom.”

“You’re okay son. You were in an accident. But you’re going to be okay.”

Oliver watched as tears fell from his mother’s eyes. 

Moira hit the button over and over to call the doctor back in.

Thea looked to her mom quickly before looking back at her brother, “Wait…you know who we are!” She asked in excitement as tears began falling from her eyes as well.

“What do you mean? Why would I forget you?” He asked a bit breathless. 

“You were in an accident, Oliver. You weren’t wearing your helmet and you hit your head. The doctors were afraid you would have memory loss.”

“Yes but you don’t!” Thea said. “You’re going to be fine. You didn’t forget me.”

Oliver could sense the worry Thea felt that he wouldn’t remember her. It tugged at his heart. He couldn’t imagine not remembering Thea. 

“I’d never forget you, Thea,” he said. 

“You better not,” she answered with a small laugh while wiping tears off her face. “You have a lot of people that have been waiting for you to wake up. Tommy has pretty much lived here the past three weeks. Digg too. Laurel and Sara have come by with Iris every day.”

Oliver smiled as he gave her a small nod. That’s as much as he could move hid head at the moment. He was lucky to have such good friends. He was surprised he didn’t wake up to Laurel at his bed side. As far as girlfriends go, she was always a bit overbearing. 

“What happened to me?” Oliver asked. He couldn’t remember how he got in an accident. Obviously he was on his bike. But why would he be on his bike without a helmet? He never rode without his helmet. 

“You don’t remember?” Moira asked. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I went to the Rocket’s game with Tommy before his party. I don’t remember leaving the game.”

“That was the afternoon of the accident, dear,” Moira said. 

“You remember the afternoon of the accident?” Dr. Jones asked walking back into the room. 

Oliver nodded. “That’s a very good sign. And you seem to remember your mom and Thea. Do you know where your father is?”

“Last I remember he was on a business trip in China,” he said. 

“He was,” Thea answered. “He came right back after the accident, he went out to get us some food. He should be back any minute.”

Dr. Jones went through some more obvious questions to check his memory. Everything seemed to be alright. They would just have to monitor him for a few more days before allowing him to finish his recovery at home. 

There was a quiet knock on the door before Tommy came in. John trailed behind him with Laurel, Sara and Iris. 

“Hey, buddy, welcome back,” he said to Oliver with clear relief in his eyes. 

“It’s good to be back,” he answered. “What did I miss.”

“Nothin, man. We’ve all mostly been here. You got yourself out of some school though. We know you’ll be happy to hear that,” Digg answered with a smile. 

Oliver let out a small huff. “I’m glad you’re all here.”

“Yeah,” Iris said while looking around. “Felicity…she wanted to come but she can’t bring herself to get here. She’s been asking about you everyday and has done a few less than legal hacks into the hospital to see about your condition but…she blames herself, Oliver. I don't think she’s going to be okay until she knows you’ll forgive her. I’ve never seen her like this. She was scared enough about you being hurt at all let alone what happened between you two before your accident.”

They all looked at Oliver as the confusion on his face was obvious. 

“He doesn’t remember anything leading up to the accident,” Thea said. 

“No,” Oliver started, “that’s not…”

“What is it, dear,” Moira asked.

Oliver looked up to his mom before looking around the room. His eyes finally landing on Iris.

“Who’s Felicity?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's given this story a chance so far!
> 
> Here's chapter 2! 
> 
> *I don't own Arrow or any of these characters.

Chapter Two:

 

Silence.

Oliver looked around to every person in the room but not one of them would meet his eyes. They would look at the ground, the wall and even each other…but none of them would look at him. 

Finally he settled on his sister. 

“Thea,” he said. His sister reluctantly met his eyes. “Please…tell me who she is?” 

“Oh Ollie…she’s yo…”

“That’s not important right now, Mr. Queen,” Dr. Jones said, abruptly cutting Thea off. 

The whole room looked to the doctor in question.

“What is most important right now is your recovery. We don’t want to push you too hard. We want any confusion with your memory to come back on it’s own. Don’t force anything, Oliver. You’re memory of this person and anything else you may not remember will most likely come back in time.”

“What if it doesn’t,” Oliver asked. 

“Well,” the Doctor looked to Oliver solemnly, “let’s, for now, stay positive that it will. We will reassess if your memory isn't back to normal within the next few months.”

“Few month’s!” Digg chimed in. “You want to wait a few months. You can’t do that. He needs to know who she is. If he doesn’t remember her it’s going to…”

“Destroy her,” Sara finished quietly. 

Moira watched the concern on the faces in the room. She had to admit; she was extremely concerned as well. Oliver was her son. And although she didn’t claim to be the best mother, she did know her son more than people might think. She knew the way he acted and how he treated Laurel. But she also saw her son with Felicity. She liked the way he was with her. She saw the way her son looked at his best friend. Quite frankly, she could see the love on their faces when they looked at each other. She was simply waiting for her son and Felicity to realize for themselves how they felt about each other. But if Oliver doesn’t remember Felicity…she’s afraid to see what might become of her son. 

“Can I speak to you in the hall, Dr. Jones?” Moira asked. “Let’s let these kids catch up.”

“Of course Mrs. Queen,” Dr. Jones answered. “Not too long everyone. Oliver needs his rest.”

The room nodded in understanding as Moira led Dr. Jones to the hallway. 

“James,” Moria started when they were far enough away from the room, “why can’t we tell him who Felicity is? He remembers everything else, would it really hurt just to inform him of who she is?”

“I understand your concern. But this is exactly what I was warning you about before he woke up. You guys are lucky. He remembers everything for the most part. It is normal for patients to forget what happened leading up to the accident. The alcohol in his system didn’t help matters…”

“Which we will be keeping between us, yes?” Moria said as more of a statement than a question.

Dr. Jones gave a short nod before continuing, “there are many reasons why it could be this specific person that he forgets.”

“Is it because of their fight?” Thea asked as she came up on the conversation.

“What fight?” Dr. Jones asked. 

“Tommy said that Oliver and Felicity got in a fight before the accident. He was on his way to apologize to her. Felicity…she’s his best friend, Dr. Jones. She means more to him than anyone. He can’t forget her,” Thea finished. She was starting to get worked up again. 

Moira rubbed her daughters back in comfort as she took over for Thea. “I have never seen my son more himself than when he is with Ms. Smoak. This will crush her. And, quite frankly, I believe the only time my son knows who he is is when he’s with her…There’s just…There’s got to be something we could do. Anything to jog his memory…please.”

“Mrs. Queen, I wish there was. This girl is clearly important to him. The fact that he was going to see her when he got into the accident tells me a lot, medically speaking. Our memory likes to hide from us when we get head injuries. This is the girl he was going to see when he got in the accident. It sounds like this girl means very much to him. The fact that this girl of so much importance to him is the only person he can’t remember actually eases my worry of the situation.”

Moria and Thea drew their eyebrows together in confusion. 

“Selective amnesia. He has pushed this girl out of his memory, more or less. For whatever reason, this girl “scares” him, “scares” his memory. In past cases of selective amnesia that I’ve seen, the memories do come back over time. It could be a few days, it could be a few months…maybe even years. Until that time, you must let Oliver live normally. This doesn’t mean he can’t interact with this girl…he”

“Felicity,” Thea said, cutting the doctor off. She was sick of him referring to her as ‘this girl.’ “Her name is Felicity.”

“Felicity,” Dr. Jones corrected. “He can still spend time with Felicity. But it would be best if he meets her for what, in his mind, will be the first time. He will have to get to know her all over again. Rather than you telling him what she means to him; he will figure that out on his own…I know this is hard for you. I sense it will be hard for Felicity, but, more importantly, it is what’s best for Oliver.”

Moira and Thea nodded in understanding. Finally dropping the subject. They were both worried of what may happen to Oliver without Felicity. 

“Look who I found wondering in the Lobby.”

Moira and Thea’s heads shot up at the sound of Robert’s voice. He came walking in with Big Belly Burger in one hand and a nervous and scared Felicity by his side. 

“Hi,” Felicity said quietly. “I know, um…I know you guys must be incredibly upset with me.” Felicity said trying to keep her tears a bay. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know he would come after me. It’s all my fault. All of it. And I just…I couldn’t bring myself to come because I know he won’t want to see me. I’m sure he hates me. And you all probably do too. You know what…i’m just going to go. I’m sor…”

Felicity was cut off by her own sobs as tears started like a waterfall from her eyes. 

Moira rushed to her and engulfed her in a hug.

“Felicity, dear. What happened is not your fault. We know he was going after you. But him doing so was his choice, not yours. Now whatever happened between you two will be worked out in time. But you listen to me,” she moved Felicity’s head, forcing Felicity to look into her eyes, “this accident was not your fault. I will not hear another word of that. Do you understand?”

Felicity tried to compose herself. Wiping a few more tears from her eyes. “I understand, Moira. Thank you.”

Thea threw herself in front of her mom to get to Felicity. 

“Felicity, we need to talk to you,” she said.

Moira took Robert’s hand and pulled him toward the seats in the hallway with Felicity and Thea. 

She informed them both that Oliver was awake. As Robert made a move to get up to see his son, Thea stopped him. 

“Dad, you need to hear this too. You can’t mention Ollie’s past with Felicity when you see him,” Thea said sadly as she looked toward Felicity. 

Confusion crowded Felicity’s face. “What do you mean my past?”

“Felicity, dear,” Moira started, “Oliver has what the doctor described as selective amnesia.”

Felicity gasped. Moira should have known Felicity knew what that was. This was Felicity Smoak after all. 

“There are people he doesn’t remember?” Felicity asked.

Robert looked at his wife and daughter, willing them to hurry up and get to the point. 

“No, Lic…there’s just one person he doesn’t remember,” Thea said with what Felicity could only describe as pity all over her face. 

Felicity tilted her head in question, wondering why Thea was looking at her like that. Until suddenly, it dawned on her. Felicity felt the wind get knocked out of her as she threw herself back against the chair. 

“Oh,” she said quietly, “he doesn’t remember me.”

Felicity barely heard anything as Moira and Thea explained everything the doctor said. They explained why it was important for them to keep memories of the two of them together to themselves. 

When they finally finished, Felicity didn’t say anything. She just sat there…staring at her hands. 

Robert squeezed her hand before getting up to go see his son. He didn’t want to leave her after the news, but his son was awake and he needed to see him. 

“I guess…I’m just gonna go now,” Felicity said before standing up. 

“Lic,” Thea said while grabbing her hand. 

“It’s fine, Thea, really. We all want what is best for Oliver. I’ll be okay. Just…if it’s not too much to ask…”

“Yes, dear,” Moira said. Felicity looked up to her. “We will update you on how he’s doing. Every step of the way.”

Felicity sent her a small smile. “Thank you,” she said as she slowly started back down the hall way toward the exit. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Robert walked into the full room of people at his son’s bed side. 

“There he is,” Robert started. “You gave us all quite a scare, son.”

Oliver looked to his dad as a huge smile crossed his face. 

“Hi, dad.”

His friends took a step back ignoring the single tear that escaped Robert’s eye as he made his way to hug his son. In that moment they all could see the relief Robert felt that his son was okay. No parent should ever have to see their child pass. And Robert had come too close. 

“Welcome back, son,” Robert said, quiet enough for only Oliver to hear as he gave his son a hug. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easy, dad,” Oliver replied as he returned his father’s hug tightly.   
“I heard you went to get food,” Oliver continued. 

“I did. It’s out in the hall with your mom, Thea and Lic.” Robert winced as he heard the name after it was too late to cover it up. 

“Lic?” Oliver asked. 

Robert wasn’t quite sure what to do. He glanced at the other’s for help but it seemed they weren’t completely filled in on the why they weren’t mentioning Felicity. 

“Lic is one of the nurses that has been taking care of you the past three weeks,” Moira said walking through the door. Saving Robert in the process.

Robert looked at his wife with apologetic eyes. Oliver didn’t seem to fully buy the story but, thankfully, he let it go. 

Moira looked to Digg and Iris, understanding coming over their faces. 

“Well look man, I have to get back home. Lyla and I are watching AJ tonight. I’ll come by tomorrow, alright?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Oliver replied. “Thanks for coming, Digg.”

“Where else would I be?” Digg replied as he stepped up to shake Oliver’s hand. 

“And he’s my ride,” Iris started, “but i’ll be coming back tomorrow too.” Iris finished with a smile as she leaned down to give Oliver a kiss on the cheek. “I’m glad your okay, Ollie.” 

Oliver smiled and reached up to squeeze her hand. 

“Okay, okay enough of that,” Tommy started. “Get your own girl, Ollie.” He winked at Iris who rolled her eyes in response. 

“I already have my own girl,” Oliver said looking at Laurel, “don’t I?” He reached out his hand for her to come closer. 

And as if their fight never happened at all, she took a step forward with a smile on her face, “of course you do,” she said as she leaned in to place a light peck on his lips. 

Tommy took a step forward in protest and as Sara was about to open her mouth. Both of their actions died with one look from Moira. 

They needed to be filled in on the details, but it was obvious to both of them that, for some reason, they were supposed to let Oliver believe whatever he thought. 

Neither of them were too thrilled about that. 

Sara was never a fan of her sisters relationship with Oliver. She knew Oliver cheated on her constantly and her sister always took him back. She also knew that Laurel didn’t really love him. So the only reason she could possibly be staying with him is for his name. And that didn’t sit well with Sara. She loved her sister and should would do anything for her but her relationship with Oliver was disgusting to her. 

It wasn’t real. They both deserved better and they were both holding each other back from having better. And Sara was going to make sure Laurel knew exactly what she thought about her sister jumping right in to play the roll of Oliver Queen’s girlfriend again. 

Anyone with eyes knew that Oliver and Felicity were in love with each other. It was obvious. Sara could understand why they hadn’t just gone for it. For one, neither would admit their feelings to other people, let alone each other. And two, admitting their feelings meant their friendship would change. And to risk losing a friendship like the ones they had built would be scary for anyone. Sara hoped that one day they would find their way to each other. Finally. 

“I should go too,” Sara said. “Nyssa’s flight land’s in a few hours and I wanted to get to the air port early. Get better, Ollie. It hasn’t been the same without you.”

Oliver gave Sara a hug as she came near, “Thanks, Sara. I will. Tell Nyssa I said hi.”

“I will. We’ll stop by tomorrow,” Sara finished with a final wave before walking out the door. 

“I think i’ll stick around for a while if you guys don’t mind,” Tommy said as he took a seat at the end of Oliver’s bed. 

Oliver knew Tommy better than anyone. He knows he scared Tommy. His best friend had already lost his mom and his dad was never around. Even when his dad was around he wasn’t around for Tommy. Tommy was basically an orphan taken in by the Queen’s and had grown up as his brother. Oliver doesn’t remember the exact details leading up to his accident but he could sense the guilt and the blame his friend was placing on himself. 

“Yeah, man,” Oliver replied. “I’d really like it if you stayed.”

Tommy nodded letting out a sigh of relief. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Felicity…Felicity,” Digg shouted as he and Iris tried catching up to Felicity in the parking lot. 

Felicity turned around to them. She tried to hide the tears in her eyes but by the look of pity that crossed her friends faces, she knew she didn’t succeed. “You guys don’t have to leave…I was just going to wait for you in the car.”

“No it’s okay,” Iris said. “We were ready anyway.”

As Digg stepped up to Felicity, he engulfed her in a hug. Felicity instantly responded. There were few things in life better than a hug from Digg. She melted into her friend as a few more tears fell. 

“What’s going on, Lic?” Iris asked.

“He doesn’t,” Felicity broke away from Digg while trying to compose herself. “He doesn’t remember me.”

Digg and Iris looked at each other before turning back to their friend.

“Well we’ll just remind him. It has to be a good sign if he remembers everything else right? Maybe he’ll remember you faster…”

Iris trailed off because as much as she wanted to find the silver lining…she knew there really wasn't one. 

“The doctor called it selective amnesia. For whatever reason…I’m the only person he doesn’t remember. And the doctor says it’s best to not tell him who I am. He thinks Oliver needs to remember on his own to help his recovery and not influence who we say he should be. There’s more doctor mumbo jumbo involved but the moral of the story is…Oliver doesn’t remember me anymore. I’m nothing to him…and it’s all my fault.” Felicity mumbled the last part but she knew Digg heard it when he grabbed her hand. 

“It’s not your fault, Felicity,” Digg said. 

“He was on that bike because of me, Digg. Because of what I said to him. I knew he had been drinking. I knew he was upset. And I knew that no matter what, Oliver always did the right thing by me. He never hurt me. I should have known. I know him better than anyone else. I was supposed to know he’d come after me. And now…,” Felicity gestured to the hospital, “my best friend is coming out of a coma at the age of 18 and I’m nothing but a stranger…guess karma really is a bitch.” Felicity finished and turned back toward her car.

Digg and Iris followed behind. They knew a pep talk wouldn’t fix this one. Honestly, they didn’t know if anything would. The one person that always knew how to help her was the only person who didn’t know her at all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A few days passed and Oliver was more than ready to get discharged and finally go home. All he needed was one last check up with Dr. Jones before he got the all clear to head home. 

“How are you feeling today, Oliver,” Dr. Jones asked. 

“Never better, Doc,” Oliver answered with more than a little enthusiasm.

“Well that’s good to hear. Now you’ll come right in if you begin feeing dizzy or experiencing blurry vision, black spots or anything else we discussed, correct?” Dr. Jones asked. 

Oliver nodded in affirmation before his eyes became saucers and his smiled widened even more. “Does that mean…?”

“Yes. You’re going home. I’ll have the nurses start drawing up your discharge papers and we’ll have you out of here by this afternoon. As long as nothing goes wrong over the weekend you’re clear to return to school on Monday.”

“Thank you, Dr. Jones,” Oliver said in relief. He had never been so excited at the idea of going back to school. 

Dr. Jones smiled at him before walking toward the door. Before he left he turned back one last time. “Oliver.”

Oliver looked up. 

“No motorcycle for six more weeks. And when you do return to it…wear your helmet. You were lucky. I’ve seen far less dangerous accidents turn out worse. Don’t take chances with your life. If I learned anything with all the visitors that have come through the doors for you the past few weeks…it seems you have an awful lot to live for” Dr. Jones leveled Oliver with a serious look that would scare even the toughest guy into submission. 

“Yes, Sir. I do. And don’t worry. I don’t plan to be back on a bike for a while” Oliver answered. 

Dr. Jones gave one last nod and small smile before leaving the room. 

“Ahhhh, freedom.” Oliver looked toward his sister with a smile. Which she returned in full. 

“Yeah, Ollie, freedom. But don’t go too crazy with it okay?” Thea said. 

He could tell his sister was still shook up about everything. He loved his sister and he didn’t want to make her worry. 

“I won’t, sis. Dr. Jones was right, ya know.”

Thea tilted her head in question. 

“I have a lot to live for. And you’re the most important reason. I’m never going to leave you, Speedy.” Oliver leaned up to give her a hug. 

“Promise?” Thea asked as she leaned into her brother. 

“I promise,” he answered quietly just for her ears. 

His sister may have been three years younger than him but she was the “oldest” 15 year old he’d ever known. It was moments like these when he was reminded just how young Thea was. He was reminded just how fragile her heart was. He would always do everything in his power to protect his sister. Of that he was sure. 

“Let’s go home,” Thea said as she pulled out of his embrace. 

Oliver nodded in agreement and headed toward the bathroom for one last shower before heading home. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tommy drove into the parking lot with Oliver and Thea that Monday. Oliver had rested up for two more days at home and now he was back for his first day of school in 3 and a half weeks. He knew he had a lot of catching up to do and he didn’t want to think about how he was going to do it. 

The group, excluding Oliver, had come to an understanding on how they would deal with Oliver’s selective amnesia at school. They were pretty confidant no one outside of their group would bring up his relationship with Felicity. Especially because he’s still, in his mind, with Laurel and no one else knows about his “Felicity centric memory loss.” Felicity, of course, suggested that everyone at school act as if they aren’t friends. She said they could hang out after school and didn’t need to worry about it. Everyone, excluding Laurel, vetoed that idea instantly. They settled on Iris and Felicity working on a project together in class and becoming fast friends during the three weeks Oliver was gone. Because everyone clings onto Felicity pretty quickly, it wouldn’t be uncommon for her to begin hanging out with the group more. 

They knew that it may not have been the best plan, but it’s the best they could think of without cutting Felicity out. There weren’t willing to do that. 

“Ready for you first day back big bro,” Thea asked her brother from the back seat. 

“Guess I don’t have a choice now, do I?” Oliver said. “At least there are girls to see in school. I wonder what the chick from the weekend before my accident has first period. I don’t see her around school much…I’m gonna find her.”

“Well I guess the same old Ollie’s back,” Thea said with a roll of her eyes. “You have a girlfriend, Ollie. Why won’t you just break up with Laurel if this is the way your gonna act.”

“Laurel and I are complicated, Speedy.”

“I’m with Thea on this one, man. Just end it. Your life would be way less dramatic,” Tommy said while stepping out of the car.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Oliver answered, opening his door as well. 

“You know what, Ollie, as your sister, I’d hope that you wouldn’t want a guy to treat me how you treat Laurel.” With one last glare at him, she walked toward the school.

Oliver felt that last comment cut a little deep. Thea was right. He would break any guy that treated his sister even a fraction as bad as he treated Laurel. But this is how his relationship with Laurel has always been. Laurel knows how it works and so does he. It may be fucked up but that’s how it is. He didn’t know why anyone questioned him about it when there was never anyone around that made him want to change his ways.

At least…as far as he could remember there wasn’t. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oliver had made it through his first class of the day relatively easy. He had one quiz and one test to make up. Luckily the teacher was giving him an out on most of the homework and letting him do an extra credit paper to make up for the work and save him some time. 

As Tommy and Oliver made their way around the corner toward their lockers, Oliver stopped abruptly, causing Tommy to bump in to him.

“Jesus, dude, what the hell. Were walking here,” Tommy said. 

Oliver’s mouth went dry. Tommy followed his eyes to where, or rather who, he was looking at. 

There, bending over picking up her books in the most ass flattering pair of jeans he had ever seen was…Felicity.

Of course, Oliver didn’t know that. All he saw was an ass that made his mouth go dry and he had to know who it belonged to. 

Oliver began walking toward her with Tommy hot on his heels. 

As Oliver came up behind Felicity he placed his right hand low around her waste and bent over so he was close to her ear “let me help you with that.”

“EEEP,” Felicity jumped back placing a hand over her racing heart. She didn't hear anyone coming up on her.

“Oliver,” Felicity said a bit breathlessly. “What the hell, you just about gave me a heart attack.”

Oliver smirked at her. “Now you see, I’m at a disadvantage…you seem to know my name but I don’t know yours.”

Just like that, Felicity felt a crack in her heart. She theoretically understood that Oliver didn’t know who she was but actually being around him, listening to him talk to her like she’s any other random girl…it hurt her more than she was prepared for. 

“I’m,” Felicity looked toward Tommy. Oliver was the only one of their friends to never call her “Lic,” but she knew that Oliver knew about some Felicity that no one would give him answers on. So they all agreed she would introduce herself as Lic. She wanted to hear Oliver call her Lic about as little as her Oliver would want to hear her call him, “Ollie.” But he wasn’t her Oliver right now. He may not be ever again. She was going to have to learn to accept that.   
“I’m…Lic,” she finally forced out. 

“Lic,” Oliver stared at her a minute too long and Felicity thought she may have seen some sort of recognition in his eyes. But whatever she saw, it passed quickly. “Are you new here?”

“Uhh, nope. Not new. I’ve always been here. I guess you’ve just never really noticed me,” she answered. It was interesting to her how real that statement felt. 

“With an ass like that…I don’t know how I missed you,” Oliver said with a wink.

Felicity stilled. What the fuck did he just say to her? Felicity opened her mouth to give “Ollie” a piece of her mind as Tommy stepped forward with a hand to Oliver’s chest. 

“Ohhhkay, Ollie, that’s enough for now. Let’s get going…don’t want to be late for history,” Tommy sent Felicity an apologetic look as he finished his sentence. 

“So, we’ll see you at lunch, right, Lic?” Tommy asked Felicity. 

“At lunch?” Oliver asked before Felicity could answer. “Do you know her?”

Not even two minutes around him and Felicity already felt like crawling in a hole. She couldn’t take this. This isn’t how it was supposed to be. 

“Yeah,” Tommy answered. “Iris and her had a project together a few weeks back. Felicity’s been hanging out with us quite a bit lately.”

Felicity nodded her head in agreement while barely glancing at Oliver. It was too hard to look at him. 

Oliver grabbed her chin lightly to bring her face up to look him in the eyes. “Guess you and I will be seeing a lot more of each other,” he said. He sent her a wink as he started back down the hall. 

Tommy sent her another look of apology as Oliver walked away. Tommy stayed behind to check on her. He knew that having Oliver talk to her like that had to be horrible. She had never been one of those girls to Oliver. He would never consider treating her how he treated other girls. At least…the old him wouldn’t.

“Just go, Tommy. You can’t be checking on me when he acts like that. He’ll know somethings going on…i can take it, okay?” 

Tommy wasn't convinced, but he nodded his head anyway before he ran to catch up with Oliver. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The rest of the morning pretty much sucked for Felicity. She didn’t tell Sara and Iris about her run in with Oliver this morning but she knew something similar would happen again at lunch. Which happened to be where she was walking now. Not even mint chip ice cream day could get her excited for this. 

When she walked in the cafeteria, she saw everyone already sitting at the table. Well, everyone except Laurel. She had lunch the period before. Which means Oliver would have no reason to hold his tongue. Not that Laurel’s presence would have deterred that much anyway. 

Sara and Iris glanced up and waved at her as they saw her walking toward the table. She smiled back as she came up to the empty seat next to Sara. “Hey guys,” she said lamely. 

She could feel Oliver’s eyes on her but couldn’t bring herself to look at him. At least, not until he started talking to her. 

“Ahh, Lic, I’ve been waiting to see you again all morning,” he said smoothly. 

Sara choked on her drink as Iris sent Oliver a questioning look before looking at Tommy. 

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in response. 

No matter how much Felicity loathed this version of Oliver, especially when it was directed toward her, she knew her best friend was in there somewhere. And she had to try to be okay with how he was right now. 

“So how are you feeling?” Felicity asked. “These guys told me you were in an accident. It’s been a rough couple weeks huh?”

“Oh it hasn't been too bad,” Oliver answered flippantly. “Although, bath time can be a bit of a struggle. Would you have any interest in helping me out with that part?” Oliver reached for Felicity’s hand but she pulled back just in time. 

“Ollie.” Iris said. “Come on. She’s my friend. Leave her alone.”

“I think your friend can answer for herself,” Oliver said, not ever glancing away from Felicity. “Can’t you, Lic?”

“I think your girlfriend might be more useful in that department. You remember Laurel, right?” 

The intentional irony Felicity used on him “remembering” was not lost on anyone. Except, Oliver, of course. That didn’t phase him at all. 

“Why? Are you interested? Because you know, Lic, three’s a party,” Oliver finished with a disgusting smirk on his face that made Felicity’s stomach revolt. 

That was it. Felicity was done. She couldn’t let her memory of Oliver be ruined by whoever this was sitting in front of her. This wasn’t Oliver. She didn’t know this person at all. She refused to have her best friend replaced with whoever this was. And no one could force her to watch it happen. 

“You know what, Ollie…suddenly I’ve lost my appetite.”

With that, Felicity got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria. She ignored the calls from her friends to come back. She couldn’t be a witness to him like that. It hurt too much. All she has dreamed about for years is for Oliver to show an interest in her outside of friendship. 

Be careful what you wish for, right? 

Oliver sat at the table and listened to his friends call for Lic to come back. He didn’t know why, but hearing her call him Ollie was like a punch to the stomach. It just didn’t sound right coming from her. But he didn't know why. The look of sadness that crossed her features before she stood up had him wanting to pull her back and apologize. He wanted to make sure she was okay. 

Oliver didn’t know what that feeling was, but it wasn’t anything he was used to. Especially from a stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!
> 
> I'm blown away with the love this story has received so far! I really didn't know how me writing a story would go! But you have all given me more confidence so THANK YOU!
> 
> Enjoy chapter three! :)
> 
> *I don't own Arrow or any of these characters

Felicity peeked her head out from under the covers when she heard the soft knock on the door. 

“Go away,” she groaned.

“Felicity, baby, open up,” her mom answered from the other side of the door.

Felicity’s mother was the best person she had ever known. She worked three jobs as Felicity grew up to make sure her daughter had everything she ever needed. It was just the two of them but Felicity never felt alone. 

Her dad left when she was only five years old. One day he was there, reading her bed time stories and tucking her in, and the next day...he was gone. 

Just gone. 

As if he was never there at all. 

Her mom tried to defend him for as long as she could. Felicity was only five after all. She didn’t understand. But Donna Smoak always believed that a child should think well of her father. And Felicity believed it for a long time. She didn’t know any better…But as she got older, everything became more clear. Her dad had left them and he wasn’t coming back. 

Felicity didn’t talk about it much. At least not to her mom. She knew her mom hid her grief when he left for her sake. She didn’t feel right opening up old wounds. Her mom was a warrior. She couldn’t feel more blessed that she had Donna Smoak for a mother. 

Because she didn’t feel right talking to her mom about him; she would only bring her dad up to Oliver. And only on rare occasions. Mostly on the days that a father was supposed to be there. Times such as birthdays, holidays and award ceremonies. If a father couldn’t be there everyday, they should at least be there for occasions such as those. 

Those special days would pass every year. And every year Felicity would allow herself to mourn the loss of a father that she had never really known. Oliver would be right by her side, holding her close, and reminding her, “it’s hiss loss, Felicity.”

And that made her feel better. In those moments that she let herself feel unworthy and like she wasn’t enough…like something was wrong with her…Oliver was there to make her feel better. He was there to take the pain away. And now…he was gone too.

Needless to say; this was one of the worst days Felicity had ever had. 

“Mom, I really don’t want to talk right now,” Felicity said from her place on her bed.

She was lucky enough to avoid Oliver the rest of the school day. She ignored the rest of her friends as best as she could too. And as soon as the last bell rang for the day; she rushed out of school, drove home and buried herself in her sheets. 

“I’m coming in anyway.”

“Mom, not rig…” Her words were cut off as her mother opened the door and came to sit on the bed next to her head. 

“It didn’t go so well today huh, baby?” Her mother asked as she thread her fingers through her daughters hair. 

“No…it was fine. I’m fine. I’m just tired,” she lied. Felicity chanced a quick glance toward her mom and with one look she could see her mother wasn’t buying it. And if she was being honest…she could use her mom right now. So…she told her the truth. “It was…horrible,” Felicity let out as new tears began forming in her eyes. 

“Aww, sweetie…I’m so sorry,” her mom told her while trying to comfort her the best she could. “What happened? He didn’t talk to you?”

“No…he did talk to me. That’s what’s so bad.” 

At her mom’s confusion; she continued.

“He hit on me…he hit on me like he does other girls. He treated me like I was one of the girls who just falls at his feet. And it hurt, mom,” Felicity laid her head on her mom’s leg as she fought through a sob. “It hurt so much…I mean…I always knew how he acted toward other girls. I knew the guy other’s saw him as. But he’s never been that way with me. My Oliver would never treat me like I’m just some piece of ass…he just…he wouldn’t treat me like…that.”

“Shhhh…it’s okay,” Donna cooed as her daughter continued to cry. “You know this isn’t him, baby. If he knew who you really were…he wouldn’t be doing this. Oliver loves you. And it may not be the way you want him too, although I truly believe it is, but he does love you. You have to remember that.”

“I know he does, mom. I know I’m his best friend. But the way he’s acting…have I been blind for the last fifteen years of my life? How am I friends with a man who treats any woman like that? He acts like we’re there for his own amusement. I’ve never noticed just how bad it hurt to be a girl in Oliver’s sights.”

Donna knew her daughter was upset. She knew she needed her best friend back. She needed him to remember her. But she couldn’t let her daughter lose faith in Oliver while he was searching for his way back. Because she truly believed Oliver was searching for his way back…his way back to her baby girl. 

“Felicity…now you listen to me. Those girls look at Oliver and they see dollar signs. They see a security blanket. Those girls may be getting used by him but they are using him just the same. It’s all Oliver has ever known. He treats you different because he knows you are different. You don’t want to be around him for his name or for what he can buy you. You are his friend because of who he truly is on the inside. The boy he is when he’s with you…that’s Oliver, sweetie. Don’t let what happened today break your faith in him. Because that, hun…that would be the real tragedy.”

Felicity listened to her mother. She knew as the words came out of her mouth that she was right. Oliver was good. She has always known. And she won’t lose hope in him. No matter how difficult it may be to hang on. 

All Felicity could do is nod. She didn’t trust her voice at the moment.

“Now…there’s someone downstairs who wants to see you. You think you can come down for a minute?”

Felicity looked at her mom in question. Who would be there to see her without calling first?

She got out of bed and righted herself before following her mom to the living room. 

“Felicity. I hope this isn’t bad timing but I wanted to speak to you for a moment if I could.”

Felicity wasn’t exactly surprised to see Robert Queen standing in her living room. After all, he’s always been the father she never had. It’s very much like him to check in on her to see how she’s doing. 

“It’s not a bad time, Robert,” she said with a smile. 

“I’ll go grab everyone some coffee,” Donna stated as she walked toward the kitchen.

“I heard today was kind of rough,” Robert said. 

It was always like him to just jump right in. No beating around the bush. No bull shit. That’s always been Felicity’s favorite part about Oliver’s dad. 

“Yeah…a little,” she answered. “How did you know?”

“Parents are aware of more than you think, dear.”

At Felicity’s questioning look, Robert answered her unspoken question. “Tommy came to see me.”

Tommy. That makes sense. If she wouldn’t talk to Tommy then he would send in someone she couldn’t turn away. 

“It’s really not that big of a deal, Robert…I know he doesn’t remember me. This isn’t him,” Felicity said. 

“I know this isn’t him. Not really. But we both know this is a part of him. I’m sure your feeling a bit…off kilter…angry even…with the way he spoke to you today.”

Robert wasn’t the type to get into his son’s business in matters of friendship. She knew it couldn’t have been easy to come here. So she would try to be honest with him. 

“I’m just not used to it,” she answered. “But I already talked to my mom, Robert. I got it all out. I know it’s not him and I’ll get used to it. I’ll be fine.”

“Of that I have no doubt, Felicity. But I did speak to your mom and I wanted to share something with you. And I know I have no business doing so and when Oliver gets his memories back he probably won’t be happy about me sharing this. But…if it helps you feel better about how he’s acting…then I think I’m making the right decision.”

Felicity was confused. What was he talking about? And why did he speak to her mom about it first?

As if knowing what she was thinking he started on, “I spoke to your mom first because I wanted to make sure she was comfortable with me sharing this information. It’s about your father.”

Felicity’s breath caught at that. “What about him?”

“A couple of years ago…the night of your 16th birthday…if you recall; Oliver was a bit late to your party.”

“I remember,” Felicity answered. She glanced at her mother as she reentered the room with a tray full of coffee. 

“He was late because he was in my office at Queen Consolidated. He was angry and he wanted my help.”

“I really don’t understand,” Felicity said. She was confused. 

“Just let him get this out, okay dear,” Donna said. Felicity had never seen her mom looking so…nervous? Sad? Maybe a bit of both. 

“Oliver came to me that night to talk about you, Felicity. And about your dad.”

Felicity sat up in her chair at that. Why would Oliver talk to Robert about her dad. 

“He found the address and the email you wrote on your computer. To your father. You found him.”

Felicity looked right to her mom. She was worried about what she would say. She didn’t want her to be mad at her for going behind her back. She didn’t want her to feel betrayed. 

But her mom didn’t look betrayed. She look worried. But not for herself. She looked worried for Felicity.

“Oliver told me about him. Please don’t be upset with him about that. Because, really, I forced it out of him. Oliver was so upset. He just kept repeating how you deserved better. How you deserved more. He wanted your father to see everything he’d left behind.”

Felicity had an idea of where this was going but she really needed to hear Robert say it. 

“He went to see him, Felicity. Oliver went to Central City to see your dad.”

Tears welled up in her eyes…again. She felt like all she’d been doing was crying lately. But it was truly one thing after the other these days. 

“He went to see my father?” Felicity forced out in a choked voice.

“Well he went to his house and he wasn’t home. He asked around town and found out where your dad worked. Then he went there.”

“What?” she asked in disbelief. 

“Yes, dear. There’s video. He made quite the scene,” Donna said with only pride in her eyes for what Oliver had done. 

“What did he say?”

“He showed your father a picture of you from the night you won the Technology of Tomorrow award. The one with you standing next to the recruiter from MIT.”

Felicity was so happy that night. She remember’s looking down in the crowd and seeing her mom, along with the Queen’s, cheering proudly in the front row. Oliver stood alone on his feet, clapping, with a smile plastered on his face from ear to ear. She had never felt happier than she was that night. 

“He gave that picture to your dad. He told him to look at the picture everyday and remind himself of what he walked away from. He said that you are the best person he has ever known. That you are kind, loyal, smart…he said you were extraordinary. And that you were all those things in spite of having him for a father. He told him how lucky you were to have the mother you do. That she protected you and cared for you all on her own. He…told him…he told him that you, Felicity, are going to change the world one day. That you’re going to save us all…even if you haven’t realized it yet.”

Felicity listened as silent tears fell from her eyes. She noticed the kleenex her mom was reaching for and could tell that Robert was doing all he could to keep his emotions at bay. 

“He…he said all that?” Felicity stuttered out through falling tears.

“He did,” Robert answered with a nod.

“Felicity, baby…he told your father that you saved him from himself. That you save him every single day. He said that you…are his hero.”

Felicity’s head dropped to her hands as the tears fell even harder. 

Robert moved across the room to sit down next to Felicity. 

“I didn’t tell you all of this to upset you, Felicity. I’m telling you this because I want you to remember, I need you to remember…my son cares for you deeper than he cares for anyone. You make him a better man. And I know how difficult it must be for you to see him like this. I can’t imagine how difficult it is for you, knowing that he doesn’t remember you. But, one day, I know that Oliver will get his memory back. And he’s going to realize that he forgot about you. He’s going to remember how he spoke to you today. And, Felicity, I’m worried that if you’re not there…that if you give up…he won’t ever come back from that. My son needs you. My family needs you. So please…just…don’t give up.”

Felicity threw herself into Robert’s embrace wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I won’t give up on him, Robert. We won’t lose him. I promise.”

Robert squeezed Felicity a bit tighter, “thank you, dear.”

Felicity pulled back. “Thank you…thank you for telling me that. Thank you for coming over. I keep wanting to say that I can’t believe Oliver did that…that he went to my father…but I can’t say I don’t believe it. Because, really, it’s the easiest thing in the world for me to believe.”

“You two will be okay, Felicity. I’m sure of it,” Robert said as he walked his way to the door. 

Felicity thought she sensed a hidden message in his words but she didn’t have enough energy to try and decipher it at the moment. 

“Thank you for letting me stop by, Donna. You two have a wonderful night.”

“No, Robert. Thank you. Tell your family I say hi. And please tell Moira i’ll see her for brunch tomorrow,” Donna said. 

“I will. Goodnight,” he said with a smile as he closed the door behind him. 

“You still wonder why I love that boy?” Donna asked her daughter. 

“No, mom…I don’t wonder. I never really wondered,” she answered quietly. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felicity woke up the next day in a better mood. Sure, she was still upset. She still didn’t know what she would do if Oliver didn’t get his memory back. But what Robert shared with her reminded her of how much she would be giving up if she walked away. 

Oliver was her best friend. For fifteen years he laughed with her, chased away her fears, let her cry…and he protected her from anything or anyone who tried to tear her down. He knew what it meant to be a friend and he went above and beyond. 

She doesn’t know exactly when she fell in love with him. It happened gradually; she assumed. She fell a little more every day as they were growing up. And it didn’t really matter if he felt the same way. That’s not what was important right now. All that was important was that he was her best friend. And she was his. 

If he couldn’t…then she would remember for both of them. 

When she walked into school she found Thea, Iris and Sara waiting for her at her locker. 

“Hey Lic…how are you doing today?” Thea asked reluctantly as she stepped forward to give her a hug. 

“I’m doing better, Thea. Thank you,” she answered.

At her friends disbelieving looks she rolled her eyes, as if to make light of the situation, and continued. 

“Seriously you guys, I’m fine! It was just a lot to get used to and I obviously wasn’t as prepared for him to not remember me as I should have been. But it’s okay. Really. Let’s just…can we forget about it?”

“Yeah…we can. Whatever you want, Lic,” Sara answered. 

Nyssa came up from behind Sara and made a beeline for Felicity. 

“Nyssa!” Felicity said in excitement. “I haven’t seen you in forever. How was your camp? And where were you yesterday?” 

Nyssa pulled Felicity into a hug and explained that she didn’t technically have to be back to school from her time off until today. She wanted to take full advantage of her day off. 

Felicity loved Nyssa. She loved that Sara had found someone like her. Nyssa always knew when to leave things alone and let them be. She was never pushy or overbearing. She could read people better than almost anyone. Which is why she didn’t need to ask Felicity how she was doing to know that she didn’t want to talk about it. She just knew. And Felicity could not have been more relieved about that. 

“Lic! You and Nyssa seem pretty well acquainted for just meeting. She’s been off at camp hasn’t she?” Laurel walked up attached to Oliver’s arm with Tommy close behind. 

Tommy sent her a sharp look. She had no reason to say anything. Oliver wouldn’t have questioned it at all. Laurel was just trying to start drama and Tommy knew it. By the look on everyone elses faces…so did they. 

“Lic and I have been friends for years. I knew how great she was even before Iris teamed up with her for the project,” Nyssa replied casually. 

Felicity especially loved the the quick glare of warning she sent to Laurel as she said it. Trying to pull one over on Nyssa is next to impossible. She’s not a woman Felicity would want to cross. Though Laurel has a way of pushing Nyssa more than most. 

“Well,” Laurel said tightly, “lucky you then.”

Felicity smirked at Laurel before glancing at Oliver who she found staring at her. It wasn’t a ‘I want to know what’s under that shirt stare,’ it was more a ‘I want to know everything about you,’ stare. It was a look she often got from her Oliver. With that thought…hope welled up in her chest.

And just as soon as the hope welled up, the look was gone and his mask was back in place. 

“Good morning, Lic,” he started. “Are you still mad at me over yesterday? You know I was just joking around right?”

Laurel looked his way in confusion. Clearly no one shared the events of the lunch from hell with her yet. 

Felicity watched Oliver for a moment. And in the moment she remembered what Robert shared with her the day before. Oliver risked a lot by going to her dad. He didn’t do it to impress her. He didn’t do it because she asked him to. He went all on his own. He didn’t even tell her about it. Oliver wasn’t trying to play hero for her. But that didn’t make him any less of one in her eyes. 

She could do this. She could ignore yesterday and start again. 

“Yeah, sure,” she answered, “don’t worry about it.”

A look of shock crossed his features quickly before disappearing. 

Felicity waited for another comment. She prepared herself. She was ready. 

“Alright well you guys have a good day. See you at lunch,” Oliver said. And with one last glance at Felicity; he grabbed Laurel’s hand and they were on their way. 

Tommy stayed behind with the girls and watched as they walked away. 

“That’s it?” Felicity said. “I thought for sure I’d get another terrible line.”

“Believe it or not, Lic, I think our boy feels a little bad about what he said yesterday. He was asking about you all night last night.”

“Yeah,” Thea added, “he seemed a little upset at dinner last night. He seemed off balance. Like he was trying to piece something together that he couldn’t figure out.”

“Maybe Oliver can’t find it in him to treat you like every other girl even when he doesn’t know who you really are to him,” Iris said. 

“Maybe,” Felicity said quietly as they all started toward their class. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felicity was the last to the cafeteria again. She, once again, found herself walking toward the full table of her friends. Tommy, Oliver and Sara were laughing about something as Iris and Nyssa shook their heads at their antics.

“Lic,” Iris started as she walked up to the table, “thank God you’re here. Please, save Nyssa and I from all their crazy.”

Felicity laughed. “What did they do?”

“We were just talking about a trip we took to my families beach house last summer,” Oliver said. 

Felicity knew exactly what he was talking about. She rode in the front seat with him the whole way. 

The rest of the table looked at Felicity in question. They wanted to know if she needed saving or if she wanted someone to change the subject. 

She didn’t want that. She could handle it. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt to remember some good memories, right? 

“Oh yeah? What happened?” Felicity asked. 

“We all got ourselves into this bar down the street from the house. Tommy had been flirting with Iris all week…”

“Hey,” Tommy interrupted. “How about we stick to the important parts, shall we?”

Iris looked at Tommy with a small smile. Felicity sensed that the two of them may finally be wearing each other down. She didn’t give it much longer before they broke down and took a chance on each other. Felicity couldn’t wait. They were perfect for each other. 

“Anyway,” Oliver continued, “Laurel had just left. She was mad at me about something,” he said flippantly. 

She was mad because you were ignoring her all night and talking to me, Felicity remembered. 

“There was this girl there that was getting hit on by this douche of a guy. So me, being the charming man that I am, stepped in to save her.”

Felicity’s breath stilled. 

“Only this girl didn’t need saving. She could take care of herself,” Tommy said jumping into the story. 

“This tiny girl takes a guy twice her size and lays him flat on his ass. The guy was in shock. He seriously looked like he was going to cry. The girl then turns to the bartender, asks for a round of shots for our table and tells him to put it on the douchebag’s tab.” Oliver finished shaking his head laughing at the memory. 

Tommy and Iris laughed along while looking at Felicity to check on her.

“That girl must have had a well trained teacher,” Nyssa said sending a wink to Felicity. 

“She must have,” Felicity replied. She remembers how proud she was to take that asshole down. Even more, she remembers the pride she saw in Oliver’s eyes. 

“Yeah,” Oliver said. He shook his head like he was trying to clear his mind and then he said something that Felicity would remember for the rest of her life…

“I was completely in love with that girl.”

Five heads turned to Oliver in shock. Felicity’s heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. 

Oliver looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was clear he didn’t mean to say that out loud. Even more clear that he didn’t know why he said it at all. 

Luckily Tommy was there to save them all from an eternally awkward situation. 

“So, Ollie, what are your plans this weekend?”

Oliver looked to his friend while dropping his shoulders in relief. 

“I have to study,” he answered.

Once again…silence.

“You’re going to study?” Nyssa asked. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

Oliver laughed at that. “Trust me, no one is more surprised than me. But I have a shit ton of stuff to make up from when I was out and I have no idea how I’m going to finish it all.”

“Why don’t you have Lic help you?”

Iris. What the hell did she ever do to make Iris hate her? Because she must have done something terrible for her to offer her up like this. 

“Oh…” Felicity started after getting over her initial shock, “I’m sure you don’t need me.”

“No, that’s a great idea!”

Tommy. Those two really did belong together. 

“Lic is a genius man…literally. You’ll be done with everything before you know it.” Tommy finished with a proud grin on his face. 

It quickly disappeared when he saw the pissed off look Felicity was sporting. 

“Could you, Lic? I could really use some help. I have no idea how I did all this work on my own before the accident.”

“You didn’t,” Felicity said. Then stilled…again. She looked up to him and saw the confusion on his face. “I mean…you, uh…you usually had some girl helping you from what I’ve…heard….around the school…i mean” She attempted to save herself. 

 

“Yeah,” Oliver said. “That sounds like me.”

He didn’t believe her. Felicity knew Oliver. She knew him no matter what role he was playing. Which is why she knew, in that moment, that Oliver knew something was going on that people weren’t telling him. 

Felicity just couldn’t figure out why he was keeping it to himself. 

“Anyway…I can help you this weekend…if you want me to,” Felicity stammered out. 

“I do want you.” 

Felicity’s eyes, wide as saucers, shot up to Oliver’s.

“To help, I mean,” he finished with a glint in his eyes. 

Oliver Queen was going to be the death of her.

“Okay…this weekend then.”

“It’s a date,” Oliver smiled. 

“Study session,” Felicity quickly corrected. 

Oliver shook his head and let out a small huff of laughter.

“Right…a study session,” he replied. 

They both turned back to their friends; ignoring the smirks found on all the other faces surrounding the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously so grateful for the response this story has received so far! 
> 
> You guys are all amazing. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. Most importantly, thank you for giving this story a chance. 
> 
> I'm excited for what's coming these new few chapters. Hope you all are too! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *I don't own Arrow or any of these characters.

On Friday morning Felicity walked into school to find Oliver standing by her locker. 

Her heart rate picked up with every step she took toward him. It bothered her that she couldn’t control her body’s reaction when Oliver was around. The rest of the week had been okay. Oliver hadn’t made a disgusting remark like the one he had on Monday. She was grateful for that. But there was still something going on with him. She could’t put her finger on it. So many times throughout the week he looked at her and she could swear he remembered. But the look on his face would quickly be replaced with the mask of the careless Oliver. She knew she needed to let it go and let everything happen in its own time. But it was hard. 

And it didn’t seem like it was going to be getting easier any time soon. She supposed that could be a good thing though. Because if it started getting easier for her to see him this way then that meant she was beginning to give up hope that he would ever remember her. 

And that wasn’t an option.

“Hey Oliver, what are you doing here?” She asked as she walked up behind him. 

He turned to her at the sound of his name. He loved the way she said his name. He loved even more that she hadn’t called him Ollie since Monday in the cafeteria. His lines wouldn’t work on her. They seemed to push her away. And for some reason that he couldn’t figure out…he wanted to keep her close. 

“Hey, Lic,” he said with a smile. “Don’t tell me you’re not used to having ruggedly handsome men lining up for you at your locker?”

“Who said you were handsome?” She answered back with a smirk. 

“You sure know how to deflate a man’s ego,” Oliver answered with an adorable pout on his face. 

“I deflated Oliver Queen’s ego? Well then…maybe today’s not a complete waste after all.” Felicity stuck her tongue out playfully. 

Oliver shook his head with a laugh. She didn’t fall for his lines. She didn’t fall for his looks. Lic was a complete mystery to him. A mystery he wanted to solve. 

“So…I was wondering,” Oliver started almost…shyly. “Was that offer to help me catch up on my school work still on the table?”

Felicity looked up to Oliver at his question. The hopeful look he was sporting was one she had seen on his face many times. The nervousness around her…that was something she wasn’t used to. But, if she's being honest, she likes that she makes him a little nervous. 

“It is,” she answered with a friendly smile. “So long as you understand I'm helping you and not doing you…for you I mean. I mean I’ll be doing it with you. The homework! I’ll be doing the homework with you and not for you…is what I mean.” 

Felicity dropped her eyes to the ground in embarrassment. She waited for Oliver to say something but when it was clear he wasn’t answering, she slowly brought her eyes back up to his face. 

The look on his face took her breath away. He was…smiling. A real smile. Her Oliver’s smile. A smile ear to ear that reached up to his eyes and all over his face. She hadn’t seen that smile since the accident. She was only ever witness to his flirty smirks lately. 

She didn’t realize how much she missed this smile. The one she swore he saved especially for her. 

“Sorry,” she said when the silence was becoming too much for her. “I tend to babble…often times inappropriately. Just, uh, feel free to shut me up next time.”

“Never,” Oliver answered back quickly. 

Felicity tilted her head in an adorable way that tugged at Oliver’s chest. 

What was this girl doing to him. 

“I’ll never shut you up,” he clarified. “I like the fact that you babble. You’re honest. It’s…refreshing.”

“Oh,” Felicity answered. “Well I’m glad I could refresh you.”

Felicity dropped her head in exasperation again because, honestly, what the hell did that even mean?

Oliver let out a small huff of laughter before continuing on. 

“And yes…with me. I would like you to help me with my homework and not do it for me. Though, so we’re clear, your version sounded like way more fun.”

Felicity’s face dropped slightly at that. He didn’t say it like last time. And she knew he was kidding. He couldn’t actually want her. But it still bothered her that he was even joking in this manor to her when she knew he was still with Laurel. It made her feel…cheap.

“I’m sorry…that was a bad joke. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Oliver internally scolded himself. 

He knows his usually come ons won’t work. He doesn’t even want to use them on her. Sometimes they just…slip out. It’s like he can’t control them. They have always been his default setting.

He just hoped he didn’t ruin his chance right when she seemed to be starting to not hate him. 

“It’s fine,” she answered quietly. “I can help you tomorrow afternoon. If you’re not busy.”

She knew he wasn’t busy. Any plans he had involved Tommy and any plans Tommy had involved being in the same place as Iris. So she would have known. But he doesn’t know that she would be included in any plans he had so she had to leave the question up to him. 

“I don’t have any plans. Thank you, Lic. I really appreciate it.”

God, she still hated that name moving past his lips. She just wanted him to call her ‘Felicity’ again. No one said her name quite like he did. 

“No problem. Just text me with a time.”

“Okay. I will,” Oliver answered as he walked away. 

She was just opening her locker when she heard him call her name again. 

“Lic…I actually don’t have your number. Do you think I could, uh…could I have your number?”

She noticed how uncertain he was acting. Like he was afraid he would offend her by asking for her number. It was sweet, really. She could tell he was already trying to make up for his previous comment about the homework. 

Felicity shook herself out of her thoughts. 

“Right..I forgot you don’t have my number anymore,” Felicity said as she grabbed for the phone he was handing her. 

“Anymore?”

Her head shot up. Shit…why did she say that. 

“What?” She played dumb. 

“You said I don’t have your number anymore? But I’ve never had your number…have I?” Oliver’s eyes were way too questioning for her liking. 

No, Felicity thought. You don’t know me at all. Especially since Thea and your mom went through your phone, room, car and anywhere else that had a photo or mention of me and got rid of it as if I never even existed. 

Okay…so she was still bitter. 

“Oh..right. My mistake. You’ve never had my number. I don’t know why I said that. Silly me.” 

Okay. So she needed help in the lying department. She wasn’t good at it. But last she checked; being a terrible liar wasn’t a bad thing. 

“Right,” Oliver said as she handed him back his phone with her contact information securely inputed. 

He looked down to his phone. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” she answered. 

“Lic,” he continued. He was still looking down at her newly added number…”what is that name short for?”

A surprised look came across her face for just a moment. Shit. She wasn’t expecting him to ask that. She felt like he could see right through her. Her heartbeat started to pick up and she was almost one hundred percent sure she felt a bead of sweat forming on her head. And she doesn’t sweat. That would involve some sort of cardio. And she swore working out off a long time ago. 

“It’s not,” she finally forced out. “Short for anything. It’s just Lic.”

He didn’t seem to buy it. But more important than that he seemed sort of…disappointed? 

But why would he be disappointed? 

She saw the moment he decided to accept her answer. 

“Well it’s a nice name. I’ll text you later with a time, okay?”

“Yeah…that sounds good. See you later, Oliver.”

He nodded at her one more time before turning and making his way down the hallway. 

She needed to get her emotions in check. He wasn’t going to buy this act forever. 

But she had to wonder…would that really be such a bad thing? 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“So what do you think about Lic?”

Oliver and Tommy decided to meet Digg off campus for lunch at Big Belly Burger. Tommy knew something was up when Oliver asked him not to invite the girls because he wanted to talk to him. He had a pretty good idea of what it was about too.

Tommy noticed that his friend was getting more suspicious when it came to Felicity. He knew that Oliver was keeping things to himself about it. Tommy wanted him to say if out loud so he knew where his head was. But he was also afraid for him to start talking about it because he didn’t want to say something he shouldn’t. 

“Lic?” Digg said in question when Tommy didn’t answer Oliver’s question quick enough. 

“Yeah you don’t know her, Digg. She’s a girl at school that started hanging out with everyone while I was in the hospital,” Oliver said. 

“No Digg knows her,” Tommy said after finally finding his voice. 

Tommy knew it would be too hard for Digg to pretend he didn’t know Felicity at all. She was like his sister after all. 

“You do?” Oliver turned to Digg in question. “From where?”

“I met her at the hospital one day. She was giving Iris a ride and was waiting for her to get done visiting with you. Seem’s like a great girl.”

“Yeah. She’s…she’s something,” Oliver answered. 

“Why do you want to know what I think about her?” Tommy asked. 

“I don’t know,” Oliver answered honestly. “It’s just…something seems…off…when I’m around her. She doesn’t take any of the lines I throw at her, sh…”

“That doesn’t mean somethings off, Oliver. That just means she’s not an idiot,” Digg supplied. 

Oliver rolled his eyes at Digg. “Not it’s not like that,” he replied. “I mean when I did give her a line…she got mad, yes, but she also seemed so…disappointed. Disappointed in me. Like I was letting her down or something. And I don’t understand that. I mean, I just met her a week ago…right?”

“Right.” Tommy answered his friend quickly. 

Digg just looked between the two without saying anything. He didn’t want to look suspicious but he also wasn’t completely on board with this whole thing. He hated that Oliver didn’t know how much Felicity truly meant to him. He knew Oliver wouldn’t take it well if and when his memories came back. 

“I don’t know, man.” Tommy continued. “Maybe you’re just not used to girls not falling to their knees for you. And I’m not saying that to be a dick. I’m just saying…girls will buy any bull shit we throw at them if that gives them a chance. I’m not saying it’s right, I’m just saying that’s how it is. Girls don’t generally throw your lines back in your face.”

“Yeah,” Oliver said with a nod. “Maybe you’re right. It just seems like something’s different with this girl.”

Oliver looked up to Digg. Oliver noticed he didn’t seem to want to discuss this particular topic. 

“I haven’t met her before have I?” Oliver looked to Digg watching what his response would be. 

He missed the look of shock that crossed Tommy’s face as he watched Digg. Truth was, he should have looked at Tommy. Digg was trained to remain calm in far more stressful situations than this. When Oliver didn’t notice anything different with Digg, he looked to Tommy.

“I mean…you would tell me if there was something I didn’t know…right?”

Tommy couldn’t think of a moment that he ever felt so much guilt wash over him at one time. Oliver was his best friend. His brother. They didn’t lie to each other.

“Yeah, man,” Digg supplied when it was clear Tommy wasn’t going to answer. “We’d tell you.”

Oliver dropped his shoulders in relief and let the subject go. 

He didn’t seem to notice that neither Tommy or Digg could finish their burgers. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“He’s getting suspicious,” Tommy said to Iris when he found her at her car after school. 

“Who is? And of what?” Iris asked.

“Ollie is! He’s getting suspicious about Felicity. We met Digg for lunch today and he asked about her. He asked us if we’d tell him if there was something he didn’t know. I can’t even look him in the eye anymore, Iris. I really don’t see any of this working out in our favor when Ollie gets his memories back.”

“Tommy, calm down okay? You can’t get yourself all worked up like this,” Iris answered as she laid her hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t get worked up? Oliver is asking questions. And when Oliver asks questions, he gets answers. And he gets the right answers. Because he doesn’t stop until he knows what the hell is going on. My blood pressure is the least of my worries right now!”

Iris couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her face at Tommy’s frantic behavior. She couldn’t help but find it adorable. 

“I know Tommy. But the doctor said th…”

“I know what the doctor said,” Tommy interrupted. “And quite frankly I’d like to have a talk with him in his office. I want to verify that he actually has a diploma hanging on his wall…and from where. I mean…selective amnesia, Iris? Have you ever even heard of something like that? I mean what on earth is selective amnesia? It sounds like something he made up. And I feel the need to remind you that when I bumped my head when I was five and forgot about my imaginary friend, Oscar, for four days, I was less than thrilled when my memory came back only to realize everyone let me forget. Less. Than. Thrilled.”

Iris couldn’t help it. She was full on laughing now. 

“I’m serious, Iris!”

“I know, Tommy…I know,” she said while wiping a tear from her eye. “I’m sorry. Really. I’ve never seen you babble like that before. You’re really letting your Felicity show right now.”

“This is not a joking matter you know?” Tommy tried to act serious but Iris noticed the small smile that he couldn’t hide. 

“I know, Tommy. I know your worried. But this isn’t on you. The doctor said this is whats best for him. We are going along with this because we all want what is best for him. And even if Ollie is mad when his memories come back; in time he will understand we were doing what we were told was right. To help him. But I think your forgetting something here.”

At Tommy’s questioning look, Iris went on. 

“There’s no guarantee Ollie will get his memories of Felicity back. Don’t you think it’s best for Oliver and Felicity to become friends again rather than forcing a relationship that he can’t remember. He will drive himself nuts trying to remember. It could do more damage than good,” Iris finished with real concern in her voice. 

“You’re right…I know that. It’s just…I can’t help but picture how bad this will be when he remembers. When he realizes we…well I…let him talk to Felicity the way he has without stepping in to stop him. No ‘we did it for your own good’ explanation is going to help. He won’t forgive himself for that. And I’m worried,” Tommy finished. 

“Felicity won’t hold that against him. And besides, he hasn’t gone that far with his comments since that first day,” Iris said trying to find the silver lining. 

“I know she won’t. But it will still eat away at him.” Tommy trailed off slightly before a small smirk came across his face. “By the way…I find the fact that he hasn’t said anything else like that to Felicity since she got upset with him very…verrrrry…fascinating.”

“What do you mean,” Iris asked. 

“I’m just saying. I’ve seen Oliver Queen get whatever he wants from girls his whole life. On the rare occasion a girl didn’t fall for his lines…Ollie never let it phase him. He just moved on to the next girl. And he definitely didn’t change the way he talked. Or stop coming on to them like he always has. I just find it interesting that the one girl he would never dare be ‘Ollie’ around with his memories is the very same girl he’ll stop being ‘Ollie’ around without them.”

“Yeah,” Iris said with a far our gaze in her eye. “Who knows? Maybe all that soulmate talk isn’t just a fairy tale after all.”

Tommy smiled at the look on Iris’ face. She was beautiful. She was tough but the girl also loved her romance…even if she didn’t admit it. 

He made his decision right there. He was going to take a leap of faith. Dive in head first and all that. 

“Iris…do you you have plans tomorrow night?”

“I thought all of us were going to Max’s party?” She answered in question. 

“Yeah…we are. But I was hoping, uh…would you…I mean..maybe we could…”

“Tommy, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night before the party?” Iris asked with a smile as she cut Tommy off from his ramble. 

Tommy took a breath of relief as a smile expanded across his face. 

“My oh my, Iris…I thought you’d never ask,” Tommy answered with excitement. 

“One of us had to…right?” Iris replied with a smirk. 

“Hey now…I was getting there. A few more seconds and I would have gotten it out. I’m sure of it.” Tommy replied with a genuine smile. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felicity pulled up to the Queen mansion the next day with more nerves than she knew what to do with. She had never gone so long without being to the house. It was weird. She felt like it had been years since she’d been inside. 

And okay, she was also worried about being alone with Oliver all afternoon. She didn’t trust herself not to say something that would give her away. She realized now that they should have met on neutral ground. Like a coffee shop or the library. How was she supposed to act like she didn’t know her way around the mansion even with her eyes closed? 

She forced herself to get out of her car and made her way to the front door. She didn’t have to wait long after ringing the doorbell for Raisa to answer the door. 

Felicity loved Raisa. She had just as much influence on Felicity’s life as she had on Oliver and Thea’s with as much time as she spent at the Queen’s growing up. 

“Miss Felicity, it’s been too long since i’ve seen you in this house,” Raisa said as she pulled Felicity in for a quick hug. 

“You have no idea,” Felicity answered as she returned the hug. This house was like another home to her. She wasn’t prepared for how much she’d really miss it. 

“Lic.”

Felicity jumped back away from Raisa at the sound of Oliver’s voice. 

“Oliver, hi,” she said quickly. 

Felicity could see on Oliver’s face that he wondered why Raisa would be hugging her after just meeting. 

“Oh Mr. Oliver,” Raisa started, “Miss Lic’s mom has been taking my cooking classes for quite some time now. It’s been too long since I’ve seen this one around.”

Phew, felicity thought. Raisa’s good. She was also glad to see the Queen’s had filled their house worker in on the details. Though she’s not surprised. Raisa wasn’t just an employee. She was family. 

Raisa sent a small smile to Felicity before leaving the room. 

“It was good to see you again, Raisa. It really has been too long,” Felicity called after her. Only the two of them knew how much she truly meant it. 

“Seem’s you know everyone in my life,” Oliver said as he stepped up to take Felicity’s book bag from her hands. 

“Yeah,” Felicity replied. “Small world?”

“And keeps getting smaller,” Oliver replied suspiciously. 

“So where do you want to do this?” Felicity asked. “The homework, I mean. Obviously I mean the homework because what else would I mean?”

God someone shut her up. 

“Oliver. I thought I heard the doorbell,” Moira said as she and Robert walked into the foyer; unknowingly saving Felicity from further embarrassment. 

“Mom. Dad. This is Lic. She’s a friend from school and she’s going to help me catch up with all the homework I missed when I was in the hospital. Lic, this is my mom and dad, Moria and Robert.”

So okay. Felicity didn’t realize how weird it would be to be reintroduced to the Queen’s after knowing them her entire life. These people helped shape her into the person she is today. They had never missed anything important that ever happened in her life. 

As if it wasn’t bad enough that Oliver didn’t remember…now his family had to become strangers to her too. 

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Felicity said as she came out of her thoughts. “You have a beautiful home here. And I must say, those are some beautiful flowers you have planted outside.”

Moira smiled as she remembered bringing Felicity along with her to pick out the flowers she wanted growing in front of the mansion. Robert had taken Oliver and Thea to a baseball game that day and Donna had been pulling double shifts. It was one of the best days Felicity had ever had with Moira. Just the two of them. 

“Thank you, dear,” Moira answered. “I had some help picking them out. It took a while to find the perfect ones…but I think we did alright.”

“I agree,” Felicity smiled. 

“Hello there, Lic. It’s nice to meet you. Oliver sure is lucky to get some help with all the work he has to make up for.”

Felicity shook Robert’s outstretched hand. 

“I’m happy to help, Mr. Queen,” Felicity answered. 

And wow. That didn’t sound right. She hadn’t called Oliver’s dad Mr. Queen in…well, ever.

“Please, call me Robert,” he replied. Clearly feeling the oddity of how it sounded as well. 

“Robert,” Felicity repeated. And yes, that sounded perfect. 

“My sister is with her boyfriend right now but you know Thea from school right?” Oliver asked. 

Yeah, Felicity thought. From school…or from when her and Oliver would play peekaboo with her when she was a baby just to make her laugh. But sure…from school. 

Felicity could feel herself getting upset. Not at Oliver. Just at the situation. At least Oliver didn’t know he was forgetting a whole part of his life. Most of Felicity’s life was spent in this house with this family…and now she had to act like she’d never known them at all. 

“Yeah…from school. Should we get started?” Felicity asked looking at Oliver. She was tired of the ‘introductions’ and needed something to distract her from the role she had to play. Homework would do just that. 

“Yeah, we can go to my room,” Oliver answered. 

“Actually, do you want to go to the kitchen or something?” Felicity replied. 

She really didn’t think she could handle seeing what has become of the bedroom that used to be littered with pictures of her and Oliver.

“Why don’t you two go to the sunroom. You’ll be more comfortable in there,” Robert answered for Oliver. 

“Yeah, the sunroom sounds great,” she replied looking at Oliver. 

“Okay…the sunroom it is then. Follow me,” Oliver said. 

“It was nice to meet you both,” Felicity said looking at Moira and Robert. 

“The pleasure was all ours, dear,” Moira answered.

And okay, Oliver was officially more confused than ever. His parents, especially his mom, had never been so welcoming to a girl that Oliver had over. At least not a girl outside his normal group that she knew were his friends. This didn’t make any sense. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“You must have a gift,” Oliver said to Felicity when they reached the sunroom.

“What do you mean?”

“My mom. She’s not usually so…welcoming…to new girls I bring home.”

“Maybe she’s just glad you have someone to help you with your homework.”

“Maybe,” he answered. “Or maybe there’s another reason.”

Felicity’s eyes met Oliver’s quickly. “What other reason could there be?”

Oliver kept his eyes locked with Felicity’s, hoping to see something cross her features. But when the silence became too much, he decided to let it go…for now. 

“I don’t know,” Oliver said shaking his head. “Want to start with Calculus?”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They had been at the homework for a few hours and they had knocked a good portion of it out. Once they got into a groove, Felicity became so comfortable with Oliver. It was almost like old times.

Except for him not knowing that they’re best friends part.

“You make this stuff so easy,” Oliver said. 

“Number’s are easy,” she answered with a shrug. “No matter what, math always has an answer. It’s people that are hard to figure out.”

“It doesn’t seem like you have a hard time with people. It seems to me like you win people over pretty easily.”

“I don’t know about that,” Felicity said quietly. 

“Well,” Oliver said as he closed his book. “I’ve seen enough numbers to last me the rest of my life. Can we be done with it…please.”

Felicity laughed at the desperate look on his face. 

Oliver perked up at that. “You have a nice laugh,” Oliver said with a dreamy look on his face. 

Felicity’s breath hitched. “Um..thank you.”

“It’s weird. I feel like I’ve heard it before. It seems sort of…familiar.”

Before Felicity could say anything Moira walked through the door. 

“Here you go, kids. Raisa made some chocolate chip and M&M cookies for you two. With extra chocolate chips.”

Felicity’s eyes went wide. 

“Those are my favorite,” Felicity said. “I haven’t had them in forever!”

“Oliver asked her to make them,” Moira said with a knowing smile on her face. 

Felicity looked to Oliver in question.

“Yeah, uh, I had a dream that Thea and I were eating them while we were watching some movie. Thought they sounded good,” Oliver supplied. 

Felicity was still hopeful. He had a dream about those specific cookies. That couldn’t just be random. Felicity laughed to herself as she remembered the first time she asked Raisa to make those cookies. Oliver had said to her…

“I don’t see why someone doesn’t just eat a hershey's bar. After all, it’s all chocolate and barely any cookie anyway,” Oliver said aloud as she was remembering the exact words in her head. 

He had said it the same way he did all those years before. Felicity looked at Oliver in awe. This had to be a sign right? A good one. Maybe her Oliver didn’t get too far away from her. 

“Yeah,” Felicity answered somewhat breathlessly. “I have a friend that says the same thing.”

After staring at each other for longer than necessary, Moira cleared her throat.

“You’re sister will be home in a little while, dear. She said she wants to see your friend,” Moira said as she made her way out of the room with a smile on her face.

“Of course she does,” Oliver said quietly to himself. 

“I don’t mind,” Felicity said. “I really like your sister.” 

Oliver looked up to her with a smile. “Do you have any siblings?”

“Nope. It’s just me and my mom.”

“Where’s your dad?” 

“He’s gone.”

Oliver’s face changed quickly to remorse. 

“Lic, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…”

“He’s not dead, Oliver. He’s just gone. He left me and my mom a long time ago.”

“Oh. Well…I’m really sorry to hear that,” Oliver answered sincerely. 

“It’s okay. I’m over it,” Felicity answered. 

“No you’re not,” Oliver said and Felicity’s eyes looked to his once again. “I don’t think anyone could get over that. But it’s his loss. He has no idea how much he walked away from.”

Felicity felt a tug in her heart as she remembered what Robert had shared with her earlier in the week. It was funny…her dad did have an idea on how much he walked out on. And Oliver couldn’t even remember that he was the one that had shown him. 

“I don’t know,” Felicity answered back quietly, “I think he might have an idea.”

Oliver reached across the table for her hand and gave it a small squeeze. And if their hands lingered longer than necessary, neither of them really seemed to care. 

Oliver cleared his throat before he asked, “so…are you going to Max’s party tonight?”

“Yeah. I told Iris I would meet her there after her date with Tommy.”

“Good. Maybe we could hang out there?” Oliver asked. 

He looked so hopeful. She’d be lying if she said her insides didn’t turn into a pile of mush at his question.

“Yeah, maybe we could,” Felicity replied. Neither of them wanting to break eye contact. 

Felicity knew she wasn’t imaging what she saw in Oliver’s eyes. He may not remember her yet, but he was definitely feeling…something toward her. Because Oliver was looking at her the way she had always wanted him to. A way that she hoped he had never looked at another girl. Especially not…Laurel.

Laurel. 

What about Laurel? Here she is getting so worked up and happy about the way he’s looking at her and he’s still with Laurel. 

Felicity pushed her seat back and stood up from of her chair. 

“You know what, I just remembered my mom expected me home. I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“Wait, Lic. Did I do something? I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable, Oliver.”

“Then what is it?”

“Nothing. It’s just my mom’s expecting me.”

“Okay,” he replied in defeat. “Will I still see you tonight then?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. I think everyone should be. Tommy, Iris, Sara, Nyssa and…Laurel.” Felicity looked into Oliver’s eyes as she said Laurel’s name. The name of his girlfriend. 

Recognition crossed Oliver’s face and Felicity knew he understood what was causing her decision to leave. 

“Lic, I”m…”

“I’ll see you later, Oliver,” Felicity said cutting him off from whatever he was going to say. “Tell your sister I’m sorry I missed her.”

She managed to make it out of the drive way before tears began falling from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up by Saturday at the latest! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @SmoakinMsQueen for update notices! For real...I'm fairly new to the fandom on Twitter and I'm not ashamed to admit I want more followers to interact with!
> 
> Until next time:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I'm completely blown away. The response to this story truly baffles me. I'm so glad you're all enjoying and connecting to it. 
> 
> You're kind words are so sweet. I truly appreciate every comment. 
> 
> Stick with me. I promise it will be worth it!
> 
> Thank you all so much again! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *I don't own Arrow or any of the characters

Felicity was sitting at a table outside the ice cream shop waiting for Sara. After her afternoon of studying with Oliver, she needed a scoop of mint chip…actually, she needed a few scoops. So she was thrilled when Sara sat a tower full of mint chip right in front of her before sitting down. 

“Okay, Smoak. Spill.”

“Spill what?” Felicity answered feigning confusion. 

Sara stared at her friend with her famous ‘don’t give me any bull shit look.’ “I know something happened with Oliver when you were helping him study so you might as well just tell me. Maybe I can help.”

“I doubt that,” Felicity mumbled. 

“Lic…I’m worried. I know how hard this is for you…but you need to talk to some…”

“No you don’t!” Felicity said raising her voice. 

At Sara’s somewhat shocked look, Felicity backtracked. 

“I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that. It’s just…you don't know how hard this is for me. I’ve dealt with difficult situations a million times in my life. I could write a book on how to keep moving in difficult situations.”

“So what makes this time so much harder? Besides the obvious part..I mean,” Sara replied as she grabbed her friends hand in support. 

“It’s…Oliver.”

“What is?”

“The reason I’m able to move on in difficult situations. It’s because of him. Because he’s always there to pull me up before I drown. He’s just…he’s always reminding me how much I have when I’m feeling sorry for myself. When I’m feeling helpless. You guys…you all think I’m so tough all the time. Well…most of the strength I’ve built up has been with Oliver right by my side. Telling me I can do anything. Get through anything. I believe him when he says it. When he’s standing there with me. And now the one person I need to help me get through this doesn’t even know who I am.”

Sara waited patiently for Felicity to finish. She knew how hard it was for her friend to open up like this. She wasn’t going to stop her until she got it all out. 

“And now I’m going to his house like a random guest. I’m being reintroduced to the family I’ve grown up with my whole life and I’m acting like I’m there to help him with his homework when really all I want is to be around him!” 

She let out a breath before continuing. 

“And for a while it helps. Just being near him helps. But then he calls me ‘Lic’ or asks me some question about myself that he’s supposed to already know the answer to and it all comes rushing back. The fact that he doesn’t remember me. And the reason he doesn’t remember me. Because he was in a motorcycle accident coming to see me! Because I couldn’t keep my mouth shut at a party. How can I get upset about something that I caused?” She finished helplessly. 

Sara convinced herself to hold her emotions in for Felicity’s sake. She didn’t want to make it harder on her. But she felt a pull in her chest for her friend. Knowing how brave she was trying to be while she was falling to pieces on the inside was breaking her heart. But she wouldn’t, not even for a second, allow Felicity to blame herself for the accident. 

“Felicity. The accident was not your fault. I don’t know how many different ways we can all say it. You were not in control of Oliver’s actions. He chose to come after you because he cares about you so much. It was a damn dumb thing to do but it was in no way your fault. Do you hear me?”

Felicity moved her spoon around in her ice cream as she took in Sara’s words. 

“Logically…I know it’s not my fault. But that doesn’t save me from keeping myself up at night wishing I could go back and stop myself from yelling at him.”

“Why did you…yell at him, I mean?” Sara asked gently.

Felicity waited a beat before answering. 

“I don’t know. I guess I was just sick of him being so careless. He’s not that guy whether he believes it or not. I know him better than anyone and he’s always been so much better than the…playboy…he acts like with all those other girls. I was tired of watching him be that guy, but, more than that, I think I was tired of making excuses for his actions.”

“Lic,” Sara said softly and made sure she had Felicity’s full attention before she went on. “Is it hard to see Oliver with other girls when he’s acting like a lesser guy or…is it hard for you to see Oliver with other girls at all?”

“Sara, no. It’s nothing like that. We’re just…”

“Friends,” Sara finished. “I know. That’s what you keep saying. But I don’t think you’re trying to convince us anymore. I think you’re trying to convince yourself.”

Felicity let out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair. 

“You realize your sister is dating Oliver right? You’re not winning any sister of the year awards at the moment.”

At Sara’s lighthearted glare Felicity mumbled quietly, “I’m just saying.”

“I think we all know that Ollie and Laurel have never been right for each other. And we both know they’re not really together. Laurel’s just taking advantage of his memory loss. Anyone who spends any time with you two can tell you only have eyes for each other.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “You don’t know that.”

“Yeah, Lic, I do. The rest of us realized it a long time ago. I think it’s about time you realized it too.”

Sara could see Felicity retreating back into herself again. She didn't want to make things any worse for her. But she didn't regret saying it. Felicity and Oliver were two of the most annoyingly stubborn people she knew. If it took her meddling to finally get the two of them to realize they’ve been in love with each other their whole lives…then so be it. 

That didn’t, however, mean she needed to push the subject anymore today. With that thought in mind, she changed the topic. 

“So…any interest in getting in on the bet of how long it takes Tommy and Iris to become official? I wagered a week…but Digg is pretty confident he’s going to win.”

Felicity sent her friend a small smile at the obvious out she was giving her. 

“How long did Digg give them?”

“About,” Sara glanced down at her watch, “six and a half more hours.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tommy would admit it…he was nervous. He has had a not so secret crush on Iris for…forever. But only Oliver knew how deep that crush really was. Sure he joked around a lot and was a notorious flirt, but the fact of the matter was…the only girl that could truly make his breath catch was Iris. And now, after all these years, he was finally getting his chance.

He just prayed he didn’t screw it up. 

Tommy stepped up to Iris’ door and reached his hand up to knock. But before his knuckles met the wood, Iris’ dad opened the door. 

Tommy was almost one hundred percent sure Joe West heard the gulp come from his throat. 

“Merlyn.”

“Hi, Mr. West. Sir. Joe? Can I call you Joe?”

“No.”

“Of course not,” Tommy replied quickly. “Sir.” 

“Come on, dad. No need for the tough guy routine.”

Detective West glanced at his daughter before looking back to Tommy. “It’s not a routine.”

Suddenly the collar on Tommy’s shirt felt a bit tighter. 

Iris couldn’t help but laugh at the frightened look on Tommy’s face. 

“Dad…I think that’s enough.” Iris stepped up on her toes to give her dad a kiss on the cheek. “We’re going to dinner and then to a friends house.”

“A friends house? Is that what they’re calling underage drinking and drug use now? Going to a friends house?” Joe replied.

Iris shook her head. 

“I won’t be home too late. Promise.”

“Alright…alright. Love you, baby,” he said as she walked out the door to meet Tommy. “You take care of her Merlyn.”

“I will, Sir. She’s in good hands,” Tommy answered. 

“Yeah, sure. As long as you keep those hands to yourself.”

“Okay, dad, thats enough. You’re going to give the poor guy a heart attack,” Iris joked. “Come on, Tommy.”

“It was nice to see you again, Sir,” Tommy said to Joe as he turned around. 

Tommy was pretty sure he heard a noise akin to a growl in response. 

“So I think I’m finally winning your dad over,” Tommy said as he opened Iris’ door. 

“Just give him time, Tommy. Believe it or not…I think he actually likes you.”

Tommy smiled as he shut her door. “I’d hate to be someone he doesn’t like,” he mumbled to himself as he walked around the car and got in on his side. 

“So…where to?” Iris asked. 

“It’s a surprise,” Tommy replied. 

As they drove, Iris tried to think of where Tommy planned to take her. But she honestly had no idea where they could be going that would be a surprise. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when Tommy started talking. 

“Do you remember when we were kids and we all went to Chuckie Cheese’s? All of us as one big group with all of our parents?”

“Yeah, I remember. That was my perfect day,” she said smiling as she thought back.

“I know it was,” he replied.

She looked to him in question so he continued. 

“We were in line to trade our tickets for prizes and you were so excited. We had been playing ski ball all day. You kept trying to beat me,” he laughed.

“Hey! I did beat you..multiple times,” she corrected. 

“I wanted you to beat me,” he said quietly. 

Iris noticed the shy expression on his face. “Why?” She asked. 

“Because…you would get so happy. You’d jump up and down clapping your hands and then turn in a circle doing that adorable dance. And your smile…I’ve never forgotten it. I don’t think I’d ever seen you as happy as you were that day.”

She never realized he paid so much attention. She never would have guessed that, all this time, his feelings for her weren’t just two friends joking back and forth; egging each other on. No. They were real. 

“The orange light up yoyo,” she said quietly. “The prize I was so excited to win was an orange light up yoyo.”

“Yeah,” Tommy answered as they came up on a stoplight. He took a chance and reached for her hand sitting in her lap. 

He didn’t care if it was too early. He wanted some form of connection. 

She grabbed on instantly. Tommy would be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit shocked. He let out a breath of relief that she didn't pull away. 

Iris smiled down at their conjoined hands. “The kid in front of us took the last yoyo. I remember trying to play it off like it was no big deal. But I was so mad,” she let out a huff of laughter. 

“You said it would be one thing if he really wanted it, but the only reason he took it was because he heard you talking about it. That kid was such a dick.”

They laughed together as they thought back. “Yeah, he really was,” Iris replied. 

The light turned green but neither wanted to let go of the other’s hand. 

“I know it was a long time ago, but I’ve never forgotten that day. Every time I think back on it, I remember how much fun I had with you. So…I thought it would be fitting, for our first date, to go back.”

“To Chuckie Cheese’s?” Iris asked with a laugh. 

“No,” Tommy replied shaking his head as he came up on his final turn. “I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t let us in unless we had a kid with us,” he laughed. “I’m taking you to…”

“Dave & Busters,” she finished for him as she saw the sign to the entrance. 

“Yeah,” Tommy said. The unsureness back in his voice. He thought it was a good idea. He just hoped she didn’t think it was lame…or childish. “Is that okay?” he asked as he pulled into a parking spot. 

Iris looked at Tommy adoringly. “Okay?…It’s more than okay, Tommy. It’s perfect.” 

Tommy once again sighed in relief. “Good,” he said. 

Tommy got out of the car and rounded it quickly to open Iris’ door for her. He offered her his hand and she stepped out.

She watched as Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. 

“Here,” he said, offering her the box. “Just in case we both lost our ski ball talent…you won’t go home without a prize.”

Iris laughed wondering what could possibly be in the box. She opened the top to see what was laying inside. 

Her breath hitched as she quickly looked up to Tommy. 

“How did you? When did you…?” She couldn’t get the words out. She was shocked. 

She slowly reached her hand inside to remove the very same orange light up yoyo that was taken from her all those years ago. 

“I knew you were disappointed that you didn’t get the yoyo that day, even if you tried to play it off,” he started. “I found that kid after you got your prizes. I offered him all of my tickets in exchange for the yoyo. Turns out, I had way more tickets than he started out with,” Tommy laughed. “After I traded him I went to find you, but you and your dad had already left. I took the yoyo home with me but I was too embarrassed to give it to you. I thought you’d think it was lame. Eventually, I forgot that I had it. But a couple months ago, I found it in my drawer. I thought of this idea for our first date. I just had to find a way to convince you to give me a chance.”

Iris stared at him with glistening eyes. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. He had that yoyo for ten years. Sure, it was only a yoyo…but she wanted it more than anything that day. And Tommy saw that…even when she thought she’d played it off. All these years of her and Tommy going back and forth with whatever was between them. She never knew if anything would ever happen between them. But she’d always hoped. Even when she’d joke with him or give him shit…inside she knew that Tommy was more than just a friend. 

And now she was ready to see what they could become. In that moment; she made a decision. 

She took a step closer as she continued to stare into Tommy’s eyes. She saw the moment his face went blank as he realized what she was doing. Ever so slowly, she continued to move closer. 

Tommy’s eyes dropped to her lips before quickly focusing back on her eyes. 

She reached her right hand up to his face and laid it to rest right beneath his jaw. 

Time stood still as their lips connected for the very first time. 

The kiss was soft…sweet. Tommy responded quickly as he slowly moved his lips with hers. 

She couldn’t think. It was perfect. Better than she could’ve ever imagined. And she didn’t want it to stop. 

Tommy pulled back slightly before placing one…two…three more soft kisses to her lips before pulling back completely to look her in the eyes.

When she finally forced her eyes open she found a happily content smile on Tommy’s face. She thought he’d never looked more perfect. 

“What was that for?” He asked softly. 

When she was able to find her voice again she answered back quietly. “For being…you. For getting me this yoyo all those years ago. For making a ride in the car the best first date…ever,” she finished with a whisper as the shock of what he’d done for her coursed through her body. “I just didn’t want to wait any longer. I didn’t want to wait until the end of the night.” 

“Yeah,” he answered back with a smile. Because he understood. He didn’t want to wait any longer either. He couldn’t believe she’d actually kissed him…but he wouldn’t have changed a single thing about it. “And the date has barely even begun.” 

“I know,” she replied. “That’s the best part.”

Tommy leaned in for one more kiss before lacing his fingers with hers and walking her toward the entrance. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oliver was pulling his shirt over his head when there was a knock on his bedroom door. 

“Come in,” he answered.

He smiled as his dad came walking through his door. 

“What’s up, dad?” Oliver asked as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. 

“Just checking in,” his dad replied. “You’re mother and I will be out late at the gala tonight. Promise me you won’t be going out for any joy rides tonight.”

Robert will never forget the call he received from the hospital telling him that his son was in an accident and had suffered head trauma. And they didn’t know when we would wake up.

Robert was Oliver’s emergency contact and he was a whole world away in China. He had never felt so helpless. He remembered hanging up with the doctor and calling Moira to inform her of what happened. He packed his things frantically and was out of his hotel suite in under five minutes. It was the longest hours of his life…waiting to get home to his son. 

“I promise, dad,” Oliver answered. 

He could tell by the look on his father’s face just how worried he was. He knew how much his accident effected him. The terror he must have felt at the thought of losing his child. His only son. It reminded Oliver one more time how selfish he was to have gotten on his bike. 

He just wishes he could remember why he got on the bike in the first place. Especially without a helmet. Oliver could admit that he’s made many terrible decisions in his life, many selfish decisions…but he knew getting on that bike was the most selfish thing he’d ever done. 

He had an amazing life. Loving parents. Perfect friends. He had no reason to be so careless with his life. He was happy…even if he felt like there was something, or maybe someone, missing. 

“How did tutoring go today?” His father asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“It went good. Lic was a big help,” he answered. 

Oliver really didn’t want to talk about it if he was being honest. He knows he’s screwing up with Lic. He just couldn’t make sense of what he was feeling for her. She made him want to be better…but why? He doesn’t understand how he can feel so comfortable with her when she’s basically a stranger. 

But she’s different. A good different. She’s someone he wants to be worthy enough to spend time with. But he knows he doesn’t deserve her. The fact that he was having thoughts about Lic at all made him exactly the kind of guy she deserved more than. Because he was thinking about her when he already had a girlfriend…Laurel. 

That was one situation he did have control over. It was time to end things with Laurel, once and for all.

“Oliver?…Oliver, can you hear me?” 

Oliver looked up to see his dad standing right in front of him with a worried look on his face. 

“I’m sorry…what?” He said lamely, not understanding why his dad seemed so concerned. 

“I said your name five times, son. I asked you a question and you looked like you were somewhere else. I was worried you couldn’t hear me,” his dad answered, clearly relieved that his son was finally answering him. 

“I’m sorry, dad…I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Like Lic?” His dad responded. 

“What makes you think it’s about her?” Oliver asked.

Robert gave his son a small smile. “No reason,” he answered. “She seems like a nice girl.”

“Yeah…she is. She’s smart,” Oliver said with a goofy grin. 

“Smart?” Robert repeated as if it was a question. 

When Oliver looked to his dad confused; Robert went on. 

“I’m sorry, son. But I don’t believe ‘smart’ is the first word you’ve ever used when describing a girl.”

Oliver understood. Because he would usually use more vulgar terms when speaking about a girl. But he couldn’t do that to Felicity. It didn’t feel right. She deserved…more. 

“Yeah, well…she’s not just any girl,” Oliver answered quietly. The goofy grin back on his face again. 

“I see,” Robert said back to his son. “Well she seems like a nice girl. Special. You do right by her, Oliver.”

Oliver let of a huff of air in response. “Yeah right. A girl like her can do better than me. Deserves better than me. I mean look at me…I’m standing here talking to my dad about a girl I’ve known for a week who makes me feel differently than I ever have before…while I still have a girlfriend. How screwed up is that?”

“Now come on, son…yo—”

“She deserves more, dad,” Oliver said in finality.

Robert nodded his head, understanding that his son didn’t want to talk about it anymore. As he made his way out the door, he turned around with one final thought. 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Oliver. Maybe, just maybe…she sees something in you that you don’t see in yourself. Besides…it’s been my experience that girls like to decide what and whom they deserve for themselves.”

Oliver glanced up to his dad.

“I love you, son. Have a good night.” 

“I love you too, dad…thank you.”

With one last nod; his dad walked back out the door. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felicity needed a drink…maybe a few. Which is why she was currently enjoying whatever blue concoction Nyssa had put together for her. 

“What’s this called again?” Felicity asked Nyssa.

“AMF,” Nyssa responded.

“Why would somebody name a drink AMF?” 

“Because it tastes so good you can’t stop drinking it…then before you know it…Adios Mother Fucker!” Sara laughed as she took another sip of her drink. 

Nyssa shook her head at her girlfriend. She loved the quick witted free spirit that Sara was. She was the only part of her life that made her feel alive. And that was a nice feeling. 

“Huh,” Felicity responded as she continued looking into her cup like it was a mystery to solve. “Clever.”

“Careful, Felicity,” Nyssa said. “It got that name for a reason.”

Felicity shrugged her shoulder at her friend as she took another sip. 

“Are you okay?” Nyssa asked concerned. 

“I’m fine,” she replied. “I’ve just had a bit of a day.”

“Understatement,” Sara yelled over her shoulder as she danced freely by herself without a care in the world. 

“Oliver?” Nyssa questioned Felicity. 

“Yeah,” she answered quietly. “Seems like everything has to do with him these days.”

“Everything always had to do with him before the accident as well, Felicity.”

Felicity looked at Nyssa but found no judgement in her eyes. She was simply stating a fact. 

“It’s not a bad thing,” Nyssa clarified calmly. “It’s unintentional really.”

She looked Felicity in the eye. “We can’t help that our day is better with the ones we love by our side. It’s natural. The one you love is lost. And thats all you can concentrate on. Distractions won’t work. Joking doesn’t help. Talking gets old. And that drink certainly doesn’t help.” Nyssa glanced down at Felicity’s cup. “The one you love is lost. So you feel lost too.”

Felicity looked at Nyssa in wonder. She has always been full of wisdom and had a way of reading people better than anyone else. But this…Felicity couldn’t have said the words better herself. 

“Yeah,” Felicity said almost breathless. 

Nyssa nodded at her and dropped the subject. Felicity didn’t bother herself with the fact that she just admitted her feelings for Oliver to Nyssa. But, come on…it’s not like she didn't know. She’s the reader of everyone. She’s always watching, always learning…but she doesn’t shove what she discovers in people down their throats. She stands by quietly; ready to listen if a friend needs her help.

And Felicity couldn’t love her more for that. 

“Ugh.”

Felicity looked to Nyssa in question. 

“Nyssa. So good to see you!”

Laurel. 

Well that explains Nyssa’s grunt of disgust. 

Nyssa and Laurel never really found a common ground. Nyssa puts up with her for Sara’s sake but the need to kick her ass increases every time she opens her mouth. 

“Sure,” Nyssa answered back shortly. 

Laurel rolls her eyes at Nyssa’s obvious dismissal. 

“Whats got you so upset, Liiiiiiic?” Laurel asked with a glint of amusement in her eyes. 

Felicity knew she stretched the name out to get under her skin. Another reminder of who she was to Oliver now. Just ‘Lic.’

But, seriously, she didn’t have to be such a bitch about it. 

If it wasn’t obvious before that Laurel was loving the effects of Oliver’s head injury, it sure was now. 

“Nothing, Laurel. I’m fine,” Felicity said. Making it obvious she didn’t want to talk about anything with her. 

“Doesn’t seem like it. Does Ollie have you all upset?” Laurel pouted her lips; speaking to Felicity like a child. 

“Oliver and I are none of your concern.”

“You say that as if there is an Ollie and you,” she bit back harshly. “Allow me to remind you…you’re not even a distant memory to him. In fact, you’re nothing at all.”

Laurel had never spoke to Felicity quite this harshly. She’d always make snide remarks and Felicity knew that she hated her relationship with Oliver…but this was low…even for her. 

“That’s enough Laurel,” Nyssa said as she stepped in front of Felicity. 

“I’m fine, Nyssa. She can say whatever she wants.” Felicity said as she turned and walked away. 

She didn’t need to stand there and listen to Laurel. She was sure she wouldn’t miss anything.

And to think a part of her actually felt bad for the way Oliver was never faithful to her. 

“Have a good night!” she heard Laurel slur as she headed into another room.

Felicity may be willing to let Laurel’s hurtful words go, but Nyssa wasn’t going to let her get away with it. 

“From what I hear, you’re playing girlfriend to someone who obviously doesn’t care for you,” Nyssa said to Laurel. 

“I’m Ollie’s girlfriend. He clearly cares about me,” she bit back defensively. 

“It’s my understanding that your relationship was over when Oliver had his accident,” Nyssa replied. 

“What do you know. You weren’t even there.”

Nyssa smirked. “Guess good news travels fast. How is Carrie, by the way?” 

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Laurel said raising her voice. 

“You guys! That’s enough,” Sara came between them looking nothing like the care free girl she did a few short minutes before. “What’s going on?” 

“You’re girlfriend’s a bitch; that’s what’s going on,” Laurel answered quickly. 

Nyssa smiled. Laurel’s words had no effect on her. 

“I will not stand by while you try to hurt Felicity. She doesn’t deserve that,” Nyssa replied. 

“What did you say to Felicity?” Sara asked her sister. 

“It doesn't matter! i can say whatever I want to her. Freedom of speech and all that. All she does is mope around…it’s embarrassing,” Laurel answered flippantly. 

“Don’t presume to have any idea how Felicity feels,” Nyssa said taking another step closer to her. 

“Okay, okay. That’s enough. Nyssa, just come on,” Sara said, turning Nyssa toward the living room. 

“You’re girlfriend’s so touchy,” Laurel said to her sister. 

Sara sent Laurel a glare as she followed behind Nyssa. “Freedom of speech doesn’t mean you have to be an asshole,” Sara shouted loud enough for the surrounding people to hear. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Having a good time?”

Felicity stood on the balcony nursing her drink as she gazed up at the stars. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she wished on every single one of those stars for Oliver to remember her. Even if only for a minute. 

She didn't know if it was fate or just a cruel joke that he picked that moment to step up beside her. 

“It’s alright,” she said as she turned to look at him. 

And damnit…did he have to look so perfect all the time? His natural God like looks annoyed her just as much as she appreciated them. 

“How about you?” 

“It’s alright,” he said with a smile as he repeated her words. “I’m hoping Tommy shows up soon.”

“Yeah,” Felicity replied. “I thought Iris and him would be here a long time ago.”

“Guess their date went well.”

“I’m sure it did. Those two are perfect for each other…they always have been,” she trailed off with a light smile. 

“I’m glad they’re finally realizing it,” Oliver said before her words registered. “How do you know they’ve always been perfect for each other?”

Felicity rolled her eyes at herself internally. Did she have to put her foot in her mouth every single time she talked to him?

“Just from the stories Iris has told me. It seems like they’ve had a connection for a long time…and, you know…I’ve seen them in school together for years. I guess it just isn’t surprising.”

She hoped he bought it…but she was afraid to look in his eyes. 

“Right,” he finally answered quietly. 

She chanced a glance up at him to meet his eyes. He was staring at her with that look again. The one she couldn’t believe was real so she didn’t want to read too much into it. That look. She wanted it to be real. Because the way he was looking at her made her skin tingle all over. It was the greatest thing she’d ever felt.

“Lic…I wanted to apologize to you.”

“For what?” She was afraid he’d bring up their study session…and her quick departure after the subject of Laurel. 

“For the first day we met,” he answered. “For what I said to you.” 

Felicity looked at him confused. 

“You already apologized for that.”

“I know…but it wasn’t good enough,” he started nervously. “I mean…I don’t think I meant it then as much as I do now…does that make any sense?”

She tilted her head; her eyes telling him to continue.

“I just mean…I say the wrong thing a lot. I say inappropriate things that I don’t really mean. But I could tell that I hurt you…and I want you to know how sorry I am. I never want to say or do anything to hurt you.”

This right here. She was seeing her Oliver. And it was wonderful. 

“It’s okay, Oliver…rea—“

“Please,” Oliver said cutting her off. “Don’t say it’s okay. It’s not okay.”

Felicity was always honest with him in the past. She wasn’t going to stop now. 

“You’re right,” she answered. “It’s not okay. But it is okay for you to stop beating yourself up about it.”

Oliver released a breath of air. Almost as if he was waiting on her to set him free of his guilt. 

“I don’t know how you do it,” Oliver said quietly. 

“Do what?”

“Forgive…See the best in people. People you don’t even know.”

Felicity smiled. 

“I know you better than you think, you know?”

It was Oliver’s turn to tilt his head in question.

This was her chance. She would tell Oliver how she saw him. At least…she would tell him as much as she could without giving everything away. 

“I know you’re smart,” She started slowly. “Even though you like to act like you could never get through school on your own. You could…you just don't give yourself enough credit. I know you put on an act like you don’t care when really you let things eat away at you inside. You don’t want to hurt anyone. Or offend them. You do it on instinct. But as soon as you say it theres this moment, it’s brief but it’s there, where regret encompasses your face. You don’t even know why you said it or how it got out of your mouth. But then you put your careless mask back in place as if nothing happened at all. I know you’re caring. You care about your family, especially your sister. You’re protective of her; the way an older brother should be. And I can see how much you love her by the way she looks at you. You’re her hero. I know that you’re loyal. Especially to Tommy and Digg. You’d stand by them through anything. And you have. You gave Tommy a family when no one else was there. I know you’re strong Oliver. Stronger than you believe. You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders but you never let it knock you down. But, Oliver, you don’t need to play a part for people to like you. Because the real you, the one I see…that guy is perfect as he is. He doesn’t need to put on a show. He doesn’t need to play a part. The people you surround yourself with love you for who you are, not for what your name can do for them. I know that you can beat whatever it is inside of you that tells you you’re not good enough. And when you do…when you finally quiet that voice in you’re head…you’ll see yourself how I see you.” 

She took a breath and finished barely above a whisper, “I just…I know you better than you think.”

Felicity’s heart was beating rapidly as she stopped talking. She just…needed him to hear it. She needed him to see himself through her eyes. Because she knew the real him…even better than she knew herself. 

Oliver felt his heart drop and pulse rise. With every word that crossed her plump red lips, Lic pulled him in deeper. How was it possible for a girl like her to see all this good in him? How could she possibly see in him what he wished everyone would see in such a short time? She looked past all the bad and saw right into his soul. 

He didn’t have all the answers. And he knew something was going on that everyone in his life was keeping from him. But in that moment he didn’t care. In that moment he vowed to be better. He vowed to be better for himself and for Lic. This girl was special; he knew that. What he felt for her went well beyond anything he had ever felt before. 

She was a bright light freeing him from the darkest parts of himself. She saw the very best of him that he thought he could never be. And he would be damned if he didn’t spend his days making sure she continued to see that man. 

Oliver took one step forward; wrapping Felicity in his arms. She fell into him willingly. She fit perfectly. She always has…but he didn't remember that. It was as if he was made with her in mind. He dipped his head down where her shoulder met her neck. His breath sent a shiver down her spine and she held on a little tighter. 

This. Right here…in his arms. This is where she always wanted to be. 

She heard his intake of breath and knew he was about to say something. 

“Lic, cou—“

“Ollie! There you are,” Laurel came up behind him cutting him off from what he was about to say. She stepped in close, smelling like a distillery. 

Laurel Lance everybody. Always with the worst timing.

Felicity pulled back quickly, avoiding Oliver’s eye. She noticed Tommy standing with his arm around Iris at the door to the balcony. She didn’t know how long they’d been there or how much they heard. But by the looks on their faces she’d be willing to bet they caught most of it. 

Felicity began walking away when Oliver grabbed her arm lightly. 

“Lic, wait! Please,” he begged. 

“Ollie, what’s going on?” Laurel whined.

Drunk did not look good on her. 

Oliver didn’t even glance in her direction. He just watched the back of Felicity’s head as he held on to her arm; willing her to turn back around. Praying she didn't walk away. 

The next thing he knew, Laurel yanked him back. He dropped Felicity’s arm, not wanting to hurt her by pulling it back with him. 

“Laurel!” Oliver said angry. “Not now.” 

“Ohhhh,” Laurel said loudly. “This is rich.”

God damnit, Oliver sighed. He knew how Laurel got when she had too many drinks. This wasn’t going to end well. He needed to get her out of there before she made a scene. 

“Laurel,” Oliver said exasperated as he rubbed his hand down his face. “Come on. I’ll take you home.”

“No!” She spat back. “Let’s stay here. I mean that is what you want to do right, Oliver? Stay here with Liiiiic.”

There she goes again with that name.

“That’s enough, Laurel,” Tommy said stepping onto the balcony from his place at Iris’ side. 

“Oh, sure. Tommy to the rescue,” Laurel laughed. 

“Come on Laurel,” Iris stepped in. “I’ll go find Sara and we can all head home.”

“I don’t want to head home,” Laurel spat. “I’m spending the night with Ollie.” She said looking straight into Felicity’s eyes. 

“No, Laurel,” Oliver answered. “I think it’s best if we just get you to your house.”

Laurel’s face switched to anger as she stepped back from Oliver. 

“Unbelievable,” she said. “You don't even remember her and, still, it’s like nothings changed at all!”

“Laurel,” Tommy said again. With more force this time. 

“Forget it, Tommy,” Oliver said. “She’s drunk…even she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“I know exactly what I’m talking about. You’re the one who can’t open your eyes.”

Felicity watched on nervously. Someone needed to get her out of there now. She could tell by the looks on Iris and Tommy’s faces that they were just as worried as she was about what Laurel might say. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Oliver asked annoyed. 

“Why don’t you ask—“

“Laurel!” Felicity, Iris and Tommy all screamed at once. 

Oliver turned his head to them in question. What the hell was going on? 

“Felicity,” Laurel finished.

The voices of the partygoers around her faded away into nothing. All Felicity heard was silence. All she saw was Oliver. 

Felicity? The name he heard when he woke up in the hospital. Belonging to someone they didn’t want him to know about for some reason he didn’t, or couldn’t, remember.

Oliver’s focus went to Laurel at the familiar name. 

“Felicity?” He questioned Laurel.

Laurel turned her head to Felicity in answer. 

Felicity stood there shocked, with no idea what to do. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, Oliver’s eyes followed Laurel’s over to her. 

She slowly looked up in his direction, finally meeting his eyes. 

“Lic?” He asked her in confusion. Wondering why she might have an answer. 

Then she saw it. The moment he connected the dots. The moment realization dawned upon his beautiful face. 

He may not know what she truly means to him yet, but one thing is for sure, he now knows her real name. He knows she’s the mysterious Felicity he heard about when he woke up in the hospital. He knows she means something to him. 

But that meant something was very very wrong. Why didn’t he know who she was? 

She held her breath…waiting to hear him say it. Waiting to hear him say what she’d been hoping to hear again every single day for the last month. Since the night of his accident. 

Her breath stilled as his lips parted…

“Felicity.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing!! And yes...i'll be a broken record about it and most likely start like that with every new chapter. Because I'm seriously amazed by all your love. I can't say thank you enough!
> 
> A couple people have asked about the pronunciation of 'Lic.' It's pronounced like 'Liss' not 'Lick.'  
> I apologize if people have been confused about that! I didn't even think about that being an issue when I was writing but I can definitely see how it would be annoying if you didn't know! So, once again, the pronunciation is 'Liss.' 
> 
> Also, multiple people have asked if this story is going to end if and when Oliver gets his memories back. I don't have an exact number of chapters in my head. In fact, I've been writing this story on a whim with each chapter with only certain big parts planned out for when they come. Other stuff that happens in between just comes as I'm writing. So I don't want to say an exact number of chapters because I honestly don't know yet. That being said, I do know for a fact that their story will not end right when Oliver's memories come back. I believe there is a journey beyond that. I will not be dragging this story out longer than it should go, but I also don't want to miss an opportunity to share what needs to be told. 
> 
> OKAY. PHEW. My apologies for the novel! 
> 
> Enjoy!:)
> 
> *I don't own Arrow or any of the characters

“Felicity.”

The unsureness and nerves Felicity should have been feeling were outweighed by the goosebumps taking over her body at hearing him say her name again.

Nobody could send a shiver down her spine like Oliver Queen could just by saying her name. 

She wanted to stay in that moment. In her own little bubble for just a little while longer…but she couldn’t. Reality always had a way of making it’s presence known…no matter how hard you try to push it away. 

The euphoria she felt was interrupted as the looks on the faces surrounding her came back into focus. 

She noticed Tommy and Iris looking back and forth between her and Oliver, wondering who was going to make the next move. Both nervous to find out who was going to say something.

Laurel stared smugly in her direction; clearly enjoying the entrapment she had caused. She wanted to give her no way out…and she did just that. 

Felicity had to admit…she was a little surprised. Even with everything Laurel had done…this was a new low. An even clearer reminder that she cared only about herself. She wasn’t worried about Oliver’s health or wellbeing; she only cared that she saw herself being pushed into second place again…she saw her dream of one day having the Queen money that came with the Queen name being ripped from under her again. And she couldn’t stand it. The alcohol may have pushed her over the edge…but Laurel Lance was a a ticking time bomb that was always going to explode eventually.

But she could’t think about that anymore. 

Because Oliver was staring at her. He was so confused, he wanted an answer, but she didn’t know what to say. 

What could she say? 

She didn't know. But she had to say something. She just had to find a way to open her mouth. 

“Ollie, man. Why don’t we get out of here. It’s been a long night and Laurel’s drunk. Come on, I’ll take you—“

“No.” Oliver cut Tommy off with a harsh glare in his direction. “I want to know what the hell is going on. What is Laurel talking about?”

Oliver looked to each one of his friends; waiting for one of them to answer his question. But nobody was talking. 

“Please,” he said quietly…desperately…as he looked back to Felicity. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m…I mean, I am…,” Felicity was trying to get the words out, but she didn’t know how to say them. She couldn’t get her voice to come out above a whisper. Reluctantly, she pushed on. “I just…I couldn’t tell you—“

“Lic,” Oliver said again; hoping to cut off her ramble and get her to focus. 

“Felicity,” she replied back instantly. 

Now that she heard him say her name again…she never wanted to hear ‘Lic’ escape his lips again. 

“My name…I’m, Felicity.” 

“But…why?” He looked so confused…so hurt. “Why couldn’t you tell me that? You said your name was ‘Lic.’ Just ‘Lic.’ I asked you what it was short for and you said it wasn’t short for anything. Why couldn’t you tell me your name?”

“Ollie,” Iris stepped in trying to help her friend. “There is something you don’t know.”

“Yeah…I got that, Iris,” Oliver bit back. Then he remembered who mentioned the name Felicity first in the hospital…it was Iris. “It was you, Iris. You said her name in the hospital that day. You said she wanted to be there. That she’d been asking about me. But she couldn’t come because of what happened between us.”

He looked back to Felicity. 

“What happened between us?” He asked her. “What happened…and why…,” Oliver reached his hands up to squeeze his temples as if he could force himself to understand, “why can’t I remember you?”

The look of fear in Oliver’s eyes broke Felicity’s heart. But, still, she stood there unmoving…not knowing what to do. This is exactly what Moira had told her that day in the hospital. If he were to find out he was forgetting people, he would try to force himself to remember…and that could do more damage than good. What was she supposed to say? She didn’t want to make anything worse…but now that he knew…she had to calm him down. She’s always been there for him…and that wasn’t going to change now. Because it was now, in that moment, he needed her more than ever. 

But not here. Not in the middle of a party with everyone watching. 

“Oliver…l’ll explain what’s going on. I’ll explain everything…but just, not here, okay? Tommy can drive us back to your house…we’ll explain whats happening.”

“Yeah,” Tommy said in agreement. “I’ll drive, Ollie.” 

Oliver didn’t want to leave. He wanted to know now. Unfortunately, it was obvious that he was missing something and he didn’t know how big or how much that was. But he knew that, whatever it was, he didn’t want it discussed in front of everyone at the party. 

“Fine,” he answered and turned toward the stairs leading down from the balcony. Tommy and Iris turned to follow him. 

“I’m just going to get Sara and Nyssa…if we’re going to do this…we need to do it together. We’ll meet you there,” Felicity said to Tommy before stepping to head back inside to get them. 

“Wait, Tommy!” Laurel piped in again for the first time since causing this disaster, “I’m riding with you.”

Iris turned back to Laurel at that. “I’d say you’ve done enough tonight, Laurel. It would be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut and go home. Because there is very little stopping me from kicking your ass.” 

“I’m his girlfriend. I have every right to be there!” She shouted back. 

“You’re not his girlfriend!” Tommy finally erupted. “You’re not his damn girlfriend, Laurel. Just…stop. For once, just give it a re—“

“Laurel’s coming.”

All heads turned to Oliver at his statement. 

“I may not know what’s going on right now…but I do know that, no matter the reason, right now she’s the only one that’s told me the truth.”

The stab to Felicity’s chest at Oliver’s words was almost too much. It was the icing on top of the worst cake ever. Oliver has always trusted her…more than anyone. 

“I’ll meet you guys in a little bit,” Felicity said quietly as she finally made her way in the house for Sara and Nyssa. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Sara, Nyssa…we have to go.”

Felicity spotted the girls quickly once she was inside the house. 

“Go where?” Sara asked. 

“Oliver’s.”

With no more questions; they followed her out the door. 

It was once they were out of the driveway and headed down the road that Sara broke her silence. 

“Lic, what’s wrong?” 

“Laurel told Oliver.”

“Told Oliver what?” Sara asked. 

Nyssa looked to Felicity in the rearview mirror, she could tell Nyssa already put the pieces together. 

“My name.”

“SHE WHAT?” Sara said jerking herself around from the passengers seat to look at Felicity in the back. 

“She’s drunk. Oliver and I were talking and she got upset…she just….blurted out my name and stood there with a smirk on her face…like she was proud of what she had done.”

“Is he okay?” Sara asked in concern.

“I don’t know,” she replied with a shake of her head. “He still doesn’t know why he knows me. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t remember. He just knows Iris was talking about a ‘Felicity’ in the hospital but no one would tell him who I was. Now he knows I’m her and…he wants answers. Obviously.”

“Shit.” Sara said. 

The car fell back into silence. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Digg was waiting for them when they got to Oliver’s house. Oliver got out of the car and walked passed him and through the door without acknowledgment.

Tommy walked quickly behind Oliver trying to stop him. “Ollie, man…stop. Please.”

Oliver finally turned to look at Tommy. Iris and Digg following him through the door and closing it behind them. 

“Let me know when the rest of them are here.”

With that, Oliver turned toward the stairs and headed for his room. 

He knew it. He knew something had been off the whole week since he woke up…he just didn’t know what it could be. 

All he could be sure of now was that he knew Lic before the accident. Why that information was worth keeping from him was a mystery. But it did make him wonder if there was anything else he was forgetting but was unaware of. 

He walked inside his room and stripped himself of his clothes in exchange for sweat pants and a t-shirt. As he was pulling his t-shirt over his head, he noticed the picture on his nightstand. In the frame was the same picture that was on the mantle of his fire place. He picked up the frame and walked toward the mantle. 

Frames that used to be there were now no where to be found. Pictures were switched out and replaced with photos that weren’t there before. 

Why didn’t he notice sooner? 

Thea always put frames in his room for decoration. She said every room needed pictures of the people that were important to them. But she had never switched the photos out before. Why would she start now? 

Oliver started moving frantically around his room. He was looking for anything…anything that would give him a clue as to what was going on. 

He knows he knew Lic before the accident but he doesn’t remember going to school with her. So did she move over to his school while he was in the coma? Did he know her from going to parties with people from other schools? 

School…picture day…yearbook! His thoughts were coming together. He would figure this out. 

He walked to the shelf that they were kept on. He stood there in shock as he looked at the empty shelf that used to hold all of his yearbooks. 

Oliver picked up his phone and called his sister. There were two rings before she answered. 

 

“Hey Oll—“

“Where are they?” He cut his sister off.

“Where’s what? What’s wrong, Ollie?”

“The yearbooks, Thea. Where are my yearbooks? I know you and mom took them. I know you didn’t want me to find out.”

“Ollie,” Thea said in concern. She knew what was going on. He figured it out. “Please…you don’t know all the facts. Just let me explain. I’m coming home now…I’ll call mom and dad.”

“Don’t bother,” Oliver bit back quickly. “I don’t have any reason to believe anything you say.”

With that Oliver sent his phone flying into the wall, shattering it to pieces. 

He left his room and headed toward Thea’s. 

He went straight into her closet where he knew she kept her yearbooks. There had to be a picture of her somewhere. Something that would help him figure out whatever was going on. Figure out who Lic really was. 

He looked for the yearbook that had come out a couple months prior. Thea was only a freshman so last years book would do him no good. They weren’t even in the same school last year. 

After throwing some things out of the way, he finally found what he was looking for. He opened up the yearbook and started turning through the pages. He was moving through quickly and almost missed it. But there it was. A picture that confirmed it. 

He knew Lic.

Oliver sat down against the wall of his sisters closet staring at the picture. 

She had a huge smile on her face, she was in the middle of laughing at something. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. She was turned into him with her right hand resting across his heart. She looked…beautiful…happy.

But that wasn’t what made his breath catch. What caused his breath to halt was the look on his face. He wasn’t laughing. He wasn’t looking at the camera…

He was looking at her. At Lic, or rather, Felicity…Smoak, according to the writing under the photo. He had a look of wonderment in his eyes. Pure joy across his face with only the barest of smiles. He was staring at Felicity adoringly…in amazement; with…love. 

The picture proved that Lic wasn’t someone Oliver had come across but happened to forget. No…this girl meant something to him…meant everything to him. 

Now he was more scared than before. How is it possible that he doesn’t remember?

“Ollie?”

He didn’t hear anyone come in. He was too caught up in the picture…too caught up in his thoughts. 

“Ollie?” Thea asked again…just as quietly as the first time. 

“I found her,” Oliver whispered back. 

He looked up at his sister from his spot on the floor and saw the guilt that was plastered all over her face. 

“I didn’t just meet her last week.” He didn’t ask her in question. It was a statement. 

“No, Ollie, you didn’t,” Thea replied with a tear falling from her eye. 

She’d never seen her brother so defeated. 

“Oliver.”

He heard his mom say his name from behind Thea. 

“I know you have a lot of questions. Why don’t we go downstairs?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Not until she gets here,” he answered. 

They didn’t have to ask to know who he was talking about. 

“She’s here, Oliver. Felicity’s here. She’s been here for a while…waiting with everyone else.”

Wait…how long had he been sitting there?

“How did you get home so fast?” Oliver asked his mom and sister.

“Ollie, you called me an hour ago. I’ve been home for 45 minutes. I’ve been sitting here watching you stare at that picture,” Thea replied as she leaned down, gently removing the yearbook from his hands. 

“Hmm,” was his only reply. 

Thea and Moira stepped out of the way as Oliver stood up from the ground.

Thea looked at her mother in concern before they followed him out of her room. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Oliver walked into the living room, he found everyone waiting. Silence engulfing the room.

He noticed Tommy and Iris sitting together on the couch while Sara and Nyssa found a spot on the love seat. Laurel looked at him with a smile as she sat alone in the rocking chair. When he looked to the far corner of the room he found his dad and Digg turned toward someone leaning against the wall. 

When his dad turned, noticing the silence, he found that it was Felicity they were comforting. She looked so…fragile. So nervous. 

He remembered what she had said to him only a few hours before. She saw him how he wanted to be seen. She looked through all his bull shit and found someone worth believing in. She cared about him even though he didn’t believe he was worthy of it. 

But he could think about that later. Right now…he needed answers. 

His mother and sister stepped in the living room beside him as he looked to his dad. He noticed how…fatherly…he was acting toward Felicity. He cared about her. It seemed his whole family, even Raisa, cared about her. She must have been important enough to him to introduce her to his family…

“So I guess the introductions earlier were irrelevant,” he said to his dad. 

Had he really introduced them earlier that day? It seemed like so much time had passed. 

His dad had the decency to look ashamed and he noticed Felicity’s eyes drop to the floor. 

“I’m sorry, son. I know how confused you are.”

“Oh do you? Did you wake up from a coma thinking you were okay only to find out you couldn’t remember parts of your life? Did the people closest to you let you believe you were fine too? Did they make you feel like a fool when you questioned them about things not adding up?” He finished with a glance to Digg and Tommy.

He didn’t forget asking them about Lic at Big Belly Burger. They let him believe he was the crazy one for thinking something was off. They said they would have told him if he was forgetting something. 

“You’re right,” his dad answered. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how you feel. But I imagine you’re angry…confused…scared…” he trailed off. 

Oliver didn’t reply.

“We didn’t keep anything from you to hurt you, Oliver,” Moira said. “Dr. Jones informed us that telling you things before you could remember them on your own could deter your recovery. He said you would only focus on what you had forgotten…you would spend all your time trying to put the pieces together to remember. We were told it was best not to influence your memory in any way. We were to go along with what you knew and you would remember in your own time.” 

“How long did he say it would take?” Oliver asked. 

“He didn’t say, Ollie,” Thea answered sadly. “It’s called selective amnesia. With it, you can forget certain people, places, or events as if they never existed. It could come back to you in a week, could be a year, could be….”

“Never,” he finished for his sister.

Thea nodded her head. 

“So what can i do?” Oliver looked back to his dad hoping he would have all the answers. 

“Son, there’s nothing you can do. There’s nothing any of us can do. I wish there was. But this is up to you. You’ll either remember on your own…or you won’t. I’m so sorry.”

Oliver shook his head in denial. 

“So there’s just memories throughout my life that I’m missing? Places I’ve visited…people I’ve met? They’re just…gone? Because it doesn’t make sense. I don’t feel like I’m missing any events from my life. I remember everyone in this room…except…”

It was then that he looked at Lic. She looked so sad…so hurt. He didn’t know why…but he believed this was hurting her as much as it was him. In fact, it may be hurting her more. 

He forced his eyes away from her and looked around the room. He looked each one of his friends in the eye. The people in this room were his whole life…as far as he knew. Who else was he missing? What events was he missing? 

“What else?” Oliver asked the room. 

No one seemed to understand. 

“What else am I missing? Are their vacations I forgot? What other people am I forgetting? I need to call people…meet them again or something…anything. Maybe it will help jog my memory.”

“According to Dr. Jones, it doesn’t work that way. You won’t just remember whenever you want to, Oliver. I don’t want you to be disappointed,” his mother said. 

“I get that, okay? I get it. But I’ve been ignoring these people for a week now. I was in a coma for three weeks. It’s been a month, I just…I need to know what…who… I’m forgetting.” 

He watched as everyone started looking at each other. No one wanted to speak. Heads began turning back toward the little group in the corner. 

“Oli—“ 

“Me.”

Everyone turned their attention to Felicity as she cut Robert off. 

“I know,” Oliver answered. “I know I’m forgetting you…for some reason I can’t understand, but what else? Who else?”

Felicity took a step in Oliver’s direction. 

“Nothing else. No one else. It seems that I’m the only one you can’t remember,” Felicity finished, doing her best not to fall apart. 

It was Oliver’s turn to stand silent. How was that possible? There is no way that an accident can cause him to forget only one person. 

“But, why? I mean…how? Just…how long?”

“How long?” Felicity repeated in confusion. 

“How long have I known you?”

Felicity glanced at Moira for approval. She knew telling him this would hurt him even more. Him knowing how long they’ve been friends…it’s just so unbelievable that he could forget. But she didn’t want to lie to him anymore.

At Moira’s nod of approval, Felicity tried to answer. 

“Oliver…we grew up together…we’ve been…” she stopped and cupped her hand over her mouth. Tears were falling without her control and she knew she’d choke out sobs if she tried to continue. 

This was too hard for her. She was telling her best friend, the man who's supposed to know her better than anyone, that he forgot about her…and only her. Fifteen years of friendship were ripped away in one night. She was trying to be strong…but it was just too much.

She felt Digg’s hand fall on her shoulder in comfort. Knowing she couldn’t; he finished for her.

“You’ve known Felicity since you were three years old, Oliver. She’s your best friend.”

Oliver’s lips parted in shock. It felt like the wind was knocked out of him. His best friend? Tommy was his best friend…Digg was his best friend. This was…a girl? The only girls in his life that were friends were Sara, Nyssa and Iris. And that’s because he wasn’t sleeping with them. Sara and Nyssa for obvious reasons and Tommy had been in love with Iris for as long as he could remember. Now they’re telling him Felicity is his best friend? She’s been there his whole life…and he doesn’t remember her? 

It was unbelievable. 

Or…maybe it wasn’t. 

Maybe this is why he was so drawn to her before. This is why he wanted to be better around her. Maybe somewhere inside…he knew. 

He looked at her. At Felicity. Digg had an arm wrapped around her and he could tell she was doing everything she could to get her emotions in check. He couldn’t imagine what this has been like for her. If they were as close as it seems…this hard to be torture for her. He couldn’t imagine what he would do if Tommy suddenly didn’t remember him. 

“Can you guys give us some time?” Oliver asked the room; eyes never looking away from Felicity. 

Digg looked to Felicity and she gave him a small nod. She knew she needed to talk to Oliver. Preferably not surrounded by everyone else. 

Everyone got up and began to clear out of the room. Everyone except…

“I think I’ll stay,” Laurel said as she stayed seated in the rocking chair. “I’m sure Ollie needs me here for support.”

“Ollie,” Nyssa said in anger, “will be just fine without you.” 

“No one asked you, Nyssa…run along,” Laurel gestured with her hands as if she was shooing away a dog. 

Nyssa turned to Sara. “You know I love you, but if I don’t get away from her soon I won’t promise not to kick your sisters ass.” 

Iris and Thea laughed in unison as Laurel glared at her. 

“Don’t worry; we’re leaving,” Sara responded. She looked to her sister in anger. She didn’t understand why Laurel couldn’t be civil. She went out of her way to hurt others and was only ever looking out for herself. She’s been waiting years for her to grow out of it, but she’s starting to worry it will never stop. 

“Laurel, I’d like to talk to Lic alone,” Oliver said.

“But, Ollie…I really think—“

“I think now, since we are being completely honest here, would be a could time to let you know that Laurel and you broke up before your accident,” Tommy said with a smile. 

Oliver looked toward Laurel who was watching Tommy with pure hatred. He turned back to his friend in question. He thought Felicity was the only thing he forgot…how did he not remember they broke up? 

Tommy nodded his head, silently telling Oliver that it was true. He knew his best friend was ten different kinds of confused…but he couldn’t keep the relief he felt in being able to tell his friend this truth off of his face. “I know this night has sucked for you. And I understand that you are angry and confused…and you’ll never understand how sorry I am that I couldn’t tell you the truth before. I wanted to…more than you know. I get that it may be hard to believe anything I say right now. But you have got, for the love of all things holy, to believe me when I tell you that you two are broken up. You just don’t remember because it happened literally right before your accident. Minutes before. But it did happen. You are a free man, Ollie. 100% single. Also, I’d like to point out that here lies proof that there is, in fact, always a silver lining in tragedy. This is your silver lining, Ollie.”

“He’s lying!” Laurel stood up in anger. “It wasn't a real break up, Ollie. We’ve ‘broken up’ a thousand times. It was never real. I mean, do you really think you can believe any of these people? They’ve been lying to you this whole time! I’m the only one that told you the truth! Lets you and I go talk on our own, Ollie. I can fill—”

“Laurel! Just stop,” Oliver said in exasperation. “Just go…get out.”

“But, Ollie.”

“Now.” He said in finality. 

“Whatever,” she said as she grabbed her purse from the ground. “You’ll be back. You always come back,” she finished as she stormed out of the room.

Robert walked to his son and patted him on the shoulder as he followed the rest of the room out. “Tommy’s right, son. That is definitely a silver lining.”

Oliver couldn’t help his small involuntary smile. Because, honestly, being free of Laurel really was a relief. He was already planning on ending things with Laurel because of his feelings for Lic…this just saved him the time. 

That’s another thing he needs to figure out. He knows he has feelings for Lic…Felicity…now, but did he before? Did she before? Does she now? 

He didn’t know when everything started getting so damn complicated. 

That’s a lie…they got complicated when he woke up from a coma. But he has a feeling they were complicated before too. 

When the room was finally empty Oliver looked to Felicity. She was swaying from one foot to the other. She obviously didn’t know what to say. Which he understood…because he didn’t either. 

“Do you want to sit?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes…sitting. Sitting’s good. Let’s sit.” 

Oliver let out a small huff of laughter at her words as she walked around the couch to take a seat at the far side. He took a seat a little closer to the middle, thinking it may be awkward to be so far apart. 

“Did you do that a lot?” He asked smiling. 

“What?”

“Babble?”

“Oh, no! Not really. I mean sometimes I tend too…well, more than sometimes. Pretty frequently actually,” she dropped her shoulders as she shook her head. “Okay, yeah…it happens a lot. But you’re the one that said you found it honest and refreshing,” she pointed out in defense. 

“Don’t apologize. I still think it’s honest and refreshing…and cute.”

Felicity felt a blush at the compliment. 

“I just wondered if you did it…before,” he finished. 

Oh, now she understands. Did she babble before the accident?

“Yeah…I did…I do. It’s always seemed to entertain you. I constantly tell you it’s not polite to laugh at your best friends expense. It never stopped you,” she finished with a small smile as she remembered all the times she gave him shit when he laughed at her babbling. 

“Lic, are you—“

“Felicity,” she interrupted. “Please…call me Felicity,” she finished desperately. 

He tilted his head in question. “You don’t like, Lic?”

“No, I do. It’s just…you never called me Lic before. Hearing you call me that this past week,” she shook her head as if she was trying to forget about it, “well let’s just say I never realized how much I’d miss hearing you call me Felicity.”

Oliver nodded in understanding. “Is that why you never call me Ollie?”

She looked at him surprised. She didn’t realize he noticed that. 

“You’ve only called me Ollie one time and it was after…well, you know. It didn’t sound right to me then. I didn’t understand why but I knew I hated hearing you say it.”

“You hated it before too,” she answered. “That was the second time I’ve ever called you Ollie. And I shouldn’t have said it. You didn’t know who I was…didn’t know any better. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Yes I did,” he said quickly. “Felicity…I can’t begin to imagine how hard it’s been for you this week. It was made clear to me earlier tonight that you see the best in me…even when I don't deserve it. I’d like to believe I never treated you the way I do other girls before…I wish I could remember.”

“You didn’t. You’ve never treated me like other girls.”

By the look on her face, it was hard to tell if she was disappointed or relieved that he didn’t treat her like other girls. But why? 

“You were honest with me. You didn’t play games. I’ve always felt lucky…I got to see the real you…not everyone gets the chance to see you for who you really are.”

“I must trust you.”

“I’d like to think so.”

“Do you trust me?”

“More than anyone,” she answered without pause. 

He smiled. A sense of pride running through him that he was able to gain the trust of this amazing girl. She didn’t seem like the type to let her guard down for a lot of people. So he considered himself lucky. He wouldn’t take that for granted. Not anymore at least. There was one thing that had been on his mind though…he really needed to know the answer.

“Did we ever…I mean, were we?”

“No,” she answered, understanding exactly what he meant. She was expecting that question. “We’re friends. Just friends. Always just friends.”

“Why?” 

He winced and dropped his head toward the ground as soon as the word left his mouth. He didn’t mean to say it out loud. He did wonder why…but he didn’t want to push her. And he didn’t know if he really wanted the answer. Because, chances are, it would have been his screw up that kept them apart. 

She coughed, clearly buying herself time before answering. “Um…well you were with Laurel.”

“And other girls,” Oliver supplied. 

She looked confused. Who else did he date that she didn’t remember?

“I didn’t date anyone else,” answering the question that she obviously didn’t mean to voice. “I know I don’t remember you…but I remember myself. I know I wasn’t faithful to Laurel. And I’m guessing you know that too…since we’re so close.”

“Yeah,” Felicity answered. “You were with other girls.”

“I’m surprised. You don’t seem like you’d be okay with having a friend like me.”

“That’s not really you, Oliver,” she said back with determination. “What I said to you earlier, the person I described, that’s you. That’s who you really are under everything else. And I don’t agree with how you cheated on Laurel constantly. I never did, and you knew that. I guess part of me ignored it because you’re my best friend. And part of me ignored it because I think Laurel’s a bitch. And I don’t feel bad saying that. Because she is a bitch. And I don’t know where she gets it because Sara’s great. But, Laurel, she didn’t deserve you. She’s never deserved you. You may not have treated her right but she wasn’t with you for the right reasons either. She wants Oliver Queen. You deserve a girl who just wants Oliver.” 

“And you didn’t? You didn’t want just Oliver?”

Felicity blushed. They had never gotten into that part of their relationship. At least not to each other. Apparently the Oliver who doesn’t remember her is more blunt and to the point.

“What makes you think that?” She asked. 

“Well if you’ve been in my life all this time, and you know me better than anyone else…then you see the person I want to be,” he answered softly, “it just seems like I would have tried to be better…for you.”

He was so sincere with his words. So honest. 

“You don’t see me that way Oliver…not really. You’ve never seen me that way,” Felicity said.

She tried to hide all the hurt from her voice. She didn’t have a right to be mad at him. She couldn’t force him to want to be with her. And she definitely didn’t want to make him feel guilty for it. 

Oliver didn’t understand. He knows how he feels about her right now…and he doesn’t believe that he didn’t feel that way before. But, if he did, he obviously never told her about it. 

“The old me is an idiot,” he whispered. 

She smiled shyly and tried to hide the blush invading her cheeks once again. “I happened to like the old you.”

“I happen to like this you,” he replied. 

They stared at each other for who knows how long. Nothing else mattered. Everything around them faded to nothing. There was just the two of them…in this moment…looking at each other as if anything they’d ever need was staring them back in the eyes. 

She knew they had more to discuss. He didn’t remember their past. He didn’t remember their fight that led to his accident in the first place. He didn’t remember how great he was to her. But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered to her was the blue eyes staring at her like she was the only thing in the world that was precious to him. 

Felicity didn’t know when she had moved closer to him. It’s like he was drawing her body toward him as he moved closer too. Her heart raced a million beats per minute…she felt like it would beat out of her chest. But having Oliver looking at her the way she’s always looked at him…it would be worth it. 

She noticed as his hand began moving, slowly reaching for her hand resting beside her leg.

She offered it willingly. The touch of his fingers as he laced them with her own sent her body into overdrive. Such a small gesture…holding her hand…yet she felt like she could survive off this feeling for the rest of her days. 

Her hand was soft in his. He wondered what kind of fool he was before to not have tried harder to be with her. He refused to believe his need for her didn’t burn the same way through his veins with his memory as it does now. Ether way…he wasn’t going to let her get away this time. 

“I want to know everything about you, Felicity. I want to learn everything all over again. Do you think you could give me the chance to do that?”

She wanted nothing more than for him to know her again. She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. But she couldn’t help but long for the man who already knew her…the man who let her cry without telling anyone, who took care of her when she was sick, who found her dad just to tell him he made a mistake…but having Oliver without his memories of her was a thousand times better than no Oliver at all. 

“Yeah…I think that sounds perfect.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she repeated with a smile. 

“Thank you,” he said with a breath of relief as he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. 

“What do we do now?” Felicity said shyly. 

“Well…I said I want to get to know you all over again. So we’ll start from the beginning. As friends.”

“Friends?”

“Friends,” he repeated. “For now.” 

“For now,” she said with a soft smile. 

She knew they had a long way to go, and she was okay with that. They had a long journey ahead…but she would go anywhere with Oliver. 

He stood up from the couch bringing her up with him. 

“What are we doing?” she asked. 

“Were starting over,” he answered. 

She tilted her head in the adorable way that made him feel weak. The feelings she ignited with a simple look is something he never wanted to get used to. 

They were starting over…and he wanted to do it the right way…right from the start. 

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen,” he said while sticking his hand out in greeting.

“I know who you are, you’re—“ 

She stopped herself when understanding dawned on her. She was a stranger in his mind. But he wanted to learn everything about her… from the very beginning. She would hope for his memories to return every single day…but she couldn’t count on them. And she wasn’t willing to lose anymore time with him than she already has. Without anymore hesitation; she joined him in another journey…a journey beginning exactly how it did fifteen years ago…

“It’s nice to meet you Oliver, I’m Felicity Smoak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next chapter will be up Wednesday!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @SmoakinMsQueen for more updates!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. Your response to the last chapter blew me away! I'm so glad so many of you are loving the direction this story is going in. You're opinions on the story mean so much to me so please don't be afraid to give me your thoughts!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter before the new episode tonight!
> 
> Thanks again for sticking with me!
> 
> Happy reading

Nearly a month had passed since Oliver found out about his selective amnesia. And although he wished he could remember his past with Felicity; he was more concerned about her than himself. He knew she was hoping everyday for his old memories to resurface. She wouldn’t push him about it, which he appreciated, but there were certain moments when she would reference something they had done in the past and he would notice the moment she remembered he didn’t know what she was talking about. He would see the brief look of sadness cross her features before she masked it with a smile and moved on. It hurt him to see her in those moments. He felt like he was letting her down. 

All he could do was take it day by day and hope that, one day, his memories of her would return. 

It was a Thursday, two weeks before Spring Break, when Oliver and Felicity walked through the doors of the mansion. The two of them had been spending most days at Queen mansion after school let out. Felicity always loved spending her nights there before the accident. With her mom working most nights, going back to her own house would get lonely. 

Which is why she was surprised when they walked inside the living room and found Moira and Robert speaking in soft voices with—

“Mom?” Felicity questioned when she saw her mom sitting in on the couch. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” 

It wasn’t really uncommon for Donna to be at the Queen mansion. What had Felicity confused was why she was there tonight at all. She thought she was supposed to be working tonight. 

Moira and Donna had been friends for a very long time; which was surprising because they were in no way similar. But they both loved each others children as much as they loved their own…and that was enough for them to create a special bond over the years. 

The adults in the room startled as they looked to Oliver and Felicity. Felicity noticed her mother’s eyes were glassy…as if she had been trying to fight off tears. 

“Mom?” She asked again in question as she made her way to the couch. 

“Oh baby girl!” Donna smiled from ear to ear as she got up to give Felicity a hug. “Everything is just fine. I just wanted to catch you before I head to work. Hi there, handsome,” she said to Oliver as she moved to pull him into a hug. 

Donna was thrilled to learn that Oliver remembered exactly who she was when Felicity brought him to her house a few weeks back. Oliver recognized the house as soon as they pulled up. He had remembered visiting the house many times. 

When they walked in the door, Donna stood on the other side as excited as Felicity had ever seen her. She held her arms in the air as she let out an excited yell. Oliver walked right into her arms and gave her a big hug. “Donna! It’s so good to see you,” he’d said. “Wait…you’re Felicity’s mom?” 

Felicity was shocked. And more than a little jealous. How could he remember her mother and not her? That didn’t make any sense.

After getting over his surprise that Donna was Felicity’s mom, he explained that he remembered Donna as one of his moms closest friends. Unfortunately, he didn’t remember her having a daughter. 

Donna really had felt so sad for her daughter, but she couldn’t hide the joy on her face at Oliver remembering who she was. Felicity didn't blame her for that. She knows how much her mom loves Oliver. Him forgetting her would have broken her heart. 

And Felicity wouldn’t wish that feeling on anyone…especially her mom. 

She was brought out of her memory at the sound of Oliver’s voice. 

“Hey, Donna,” Oliver said as he returned the hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too, hun.” Donna replied excitedly. 

Felicity was watching her mom waiting for the real reason she was there. Her eyes opened wide as Donna reached down and pulled an envelope out of her purse. She held it out in front of her moving it back in forth with a huge smile on her face. 

“It came in the mail today,” she said. 

“Oh,” Felicity said breathlessly. “It’s here.” 

She knew exactly where that envelope was from. She had only applied to one school. The only school she ever cared about going to. M.I.T. She’d been dreaming of going there for as long as she could remember. She knew she would get in. She wasn’t being cocky…she was a certified genius, after all. It was simply a fact. What she was really hoping for was a scholarship. She had applied for every scholarship she was eligible for. Her mom and her spent countless hours filling out paper work, writing essays, answering questions…it felt like a never ending process. She had won quite a few of them…but they would barely cover books when combined together. She really needed something…anything…from M.I.T. to help out. 

“It’s here, baby girl. I just couldn’t wait to see you open it!” Donna said as she handed her daughter the envelope. 

Felicity grabbed the envelope hesitantly. Now that it finally arrived, she was afraid to open it. 

She looked up to Oliver who was watching her with a smile on his face. He nodded to her, encouraging her to open it. 

Felicity had reminded Oliver that it was her dream to go to M.I.T. a few weeks back when he brought up college. The smile that appeared on his face when he learned she was going to school in Boston was one that Felicity would never forget. He remembered that he had already been accepted to Harvard, but he didn’t remember that Felicity and him had made that plan long ago.

He would go to Harvard, she would go to M.I.T…and they would always be together. That was their plan. “A damn fine plan,” Oliver had said when Felicity told him of the pact they had made while sitting in Oliver’s tree house at only ten years old. 

“Go on,” Oliver encouraged, “open it.”

“I…uh…”

Oliver could see the fear behind her eyes at what the envelope would say. She didn’t know what she would do if she didn’t get a scholarship. Her mom worked her ass off in order to send her to a good school…but no matter how many jobs her mother worked…it wasn’t enough for M.I.T. without a scholarship. 

“Will you do it?” Felicity asked Oliver. 

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked as he looked at the envelope Felicity held out to him. 

“Yeah,” she said, nodding her head in affirmation. “Nice and quick. Rip the bandaid. Ha! Rip the band-aid to find out if I get financial-aid.”

At Oliver’s raised eyebrow; Felicity rolled her eyes. 

“Give me a break, I’m freaking out here. Just open it.”

Donna stepped beside her daughter and grabbed her hand. “Whatever that letter says, baby girl, we’ll figure it out. Okay? I don’t want you to worry about a thing.”

Felicity looked to her mom with a soft smile. She knew he mom would do everything she could…but Felicity wasn’t naive. But she loved her mom even more for saying it. 

As Oliver began opening the letter, Thea walked in the room living room. 

“What’s going on?” She asked. 

“Oh nothing,” Felicity answered. “Just about to find out if my future entails owning my own Tech Company or working at Best Buy. No big deal.” Felicity looked to Robert. “Best Buy offers health and dental, right?”

The seriousness on Felicity’s face made Robert laugh. 

“That’s not a question you’ll ever need answered, dear. I’m sure of it.”

“Huh…optimism….good, that’s just…good,” Felicity replied. 

Felicity looked back, wide eyed, to Oliver as he pulled the letter open and began reading. Felicity knew that Oliver wasn’t the genius that she was, but how long did it take to read a letter? She was waiting, very patiently, or so she thought, for what felt like minutes…but perhaps were only seconds. 

“Well…?” Donna asked; just as restless as her daughter. 

Oliver’s face remained free of emotion as he looked up to Felicity. “How many scholarships do you still have to mail out?” Oliver asked. 

Felicity’s shoulders dropped as her heart sank. That’s it, she thought to herself. Her dream was gone. She wasn’t going to M.I.T. 

Her mom gave her hand a tight squeeze. Felicity looked to her to tell her she was okay. But when she saw her mother’s face staring at Oliver, she looked back to him. 

He was…smiling. 

“Save your stamps, Felicity,” he finally said. 

“What?” She said breathlessly. “What!” She said again…her voice a bit louder. “They’re giving me a scholarship?”

Oliver nodded as his smile widened. 

“How much, Oliver?” Donna asked immediately. Praying that it would at least help with most of the classes. She could figure out living situations for her daughter later. She just needed help with some of the classes. 

Oliver looked to Donna. “It’s time you give yourself a break, Donna. Take a night off from work.”

Donna looked at Oliver in confusion. 

“I can’t, Oliver. I have to work,” she said distractedly, motioning with her hands for him tell her how much. 

“No you don’t,” he answered back as he looked to Felicity but still spoke to her mom. “You don’t have to worry so much anymore, Donna. You’re daughter just got a full ride to M.I.T.” 

All the air rushed out of Felicity’s lungs at Oliver’s words. She thought she misunderstood him…because that couldn't be right. 

Felicity turned slowly toward her mom. She found her staring at Oliver, just as speechless as she was. 

“Oh my god!” She heard Thea squeal from behind. “Oh my god! Lic! Did you hear him?”

“I…I…” she stuttered…still in shock. 

“You did it,” her mom said quietly turning to her daughter. “You did it.” She repeated louder. 

“I did it,” she said quietly taking in her mother’s words. 

“Yeah, baby…you did it. You did it!” Her mom was loud again as her shock turned into complete excitement. 

Her mom’s squeal was loud in her ear as she wrapped her arms around Felicity; jumping up and down. 

When Felicity finally brought herself back into reality, she heard the cheers all around. She hugged her mother back as tightly as she could. Understanding finally setting in. 

“We did it, mom,” she whispered. 

“No, baby…this was all you,” her mom replied as she laid her hand upon her daughters right cheek. 

Felicity shook her head in disagreement. “No, mom. I couldn’t have done it…any of it, not without you.”

Donna felt the tears returning to her eyes as she took in the emotion in her daughter’s words. “Thank you, mom,” she heard Felicity whisper next. 

Her mom squeezed her just a bit tighter in response. 

Donna pulled back and looked Felicity in the eye. “I’m proud of you, baby. Do you hear me? I am so proud of you,” she said with all the seriousness in the world.

“You know what, Oliver?” Donna looked in his direction, “I think I will take a night off work.”

Oliver smiled at Donna. “I’d say you deserve it,” he replied before looking back at Felicity. 

She turned toward him, eyes wet with tears of joy and more happiness then he’d ever seen in the two months since he’d ‘met’ her. 

Without another word she launched herself forward into his arms. He easily caught her as he lifted her off the ground, spinning her in a circle. 

Felicity held on tight as she tucked her head into his neck, letting out a laugh of pure joy. 

“I know you don’t remember,” she started in Oliver’s ear, “but this is a pretty big deal.” 

Oliver smiled at the lightheartedness she used behind her tone. He knew she was thrilled. And he was thrilled for her…he really was. But in that moment, he felt more of an urgency to retrieve his memories than he ever had in the past couple months. He wanted to remember exactly how much this dream meant to her when they were kids…back when his best friend had undoubtedly babbled on and on about M.I.T. He could imagine his younger self not understanding a word she was saying…but listening intently anyway, simply because it was her talking. He wanted those memories…because he knows the old Oliver would have loved to witness his best friends dream come true. 

Oliver held her tighter. “I know,” he whispered back. “It’s a dream come true.”

Felicity pulled back slightly to look in his eyes. “Yeah,” she said breathlessly, “it really is.” 

They stared at each other, fully embraced in each other’s arms. They were completely oblivious to the knowing smirks on the faces of their parents. 

“Okay, Ollie, we get it! You’re proud of her. But the rest of us are proud too! Let her go!” Thea said from beside her brother. 

Oliver and Felicity laughed as they were broke out of their bubble. 

“Sure, Speedy.” He answered. 

As soon as he let her go, Thea engulfed her in a hug. Robert and Moira close behind to share their congratulations as well. 

“Never a doubt in my mind,” Robert whispered in her ear. 

Felicity let out a wet laugh as she attempted to hold back more tears. Her emotions were really catching up with her now. 

“Thank you both,” she said to Robert and Moira. “For everything.”

“No, dear. Thank you,” Moira replied. “It’s been an honor to watch your grow, Felicity. You’re a part of this family, and we could not be more proud.”

Tears fell freely as she let Moira pull her in for another hug. 

“Donna,” Robert said as he turned to look in her direction, “I’d like to take you all to dinner. So long as you don’t mind us crashing your celebration?”

“Of course not, Robert,” Donna replied. “You guys are family. And that is very thoughtful, thank you.” 

Robert nodded his head. He respected Donna. She was one of his wife’s closest friends. He knew how hard she worked to raise Felicity all on her own. And she did a damn fine job. He thought taking them to celebrate was the very least he could do. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Raisa entered the room. 

“Raisa. Cancel dinner tonight and grab your jacket. You’re coming with us to celebrate. It seems your girl here got herself a full ride scholarship to M.I.T.”

The place mats Raisa was holding fell to the ground as she covered her mouth with both hands. “Miss Felicity,” she said as she walked to envelope her in her arms, “I knew you could do it. I just…I knew it.”

“Thank you, Raisa,” Felicity replied sweetly. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Robert took them to Table Salt. Which also happened to be the nicest restaurant in Starling City. No one blinked at the fact that he got a party of seven a seat in an establishment that held reservations months in advance in less than an hour. That just came with being a Queen. 

After dinner, Felicity insisted on going back to the Queen mansion. There was something she wanted to show Oliver. 

She gave her mom a hug and assured her she would be home soon. Her mom squeezed her tight, displaying once again how proud she was of her daughter. 

“Take your time, baby girl,” she said before getting in her car and heading home. 

She walked toward Oliver who was waiting for her at the front door. 

“What did you want to show me?” He asked. 

Felicity smiled sweetly, the smile that made him weak in the knees, as she held out her hand for his. “Come with me,” she said.

Without hesitation, he linked his hand with hers and followed her out the back door. 

Oliver knew where they were going as soon as they made it past the gardens. 

“You’re taking me to the tree house?” He asked. 

She smiled back at him in response before letting go of his hand and running off in the direction of the tree house. 

He watched her for a moment as she freely ran ahead. He smiled when she took a look back over her right shoulder to be sure that he was coming. 

She was so beautiful, he thought. He was sure she had absolutely no idea of the hold she had on him. This girl, this perfect stranger, who happened to be his best friend, was making him fall deeper than he ever thought possible. 

It was his idea to start from the beginning…as friends. And he didn’t regret that decision. Being with Felicity wasn’t something that should be rushed. He wanted to do it right. He wanted to be her friend. He wanted to learn everything he could about her. He wanted to be the person she could turn to no matter the situation. He wanted to be sure he was a man worthy of a girl like her…as if one existed. 

Then, when the time was right…he was going to sweep her off her feet, because she deserved to be swept off her feet. He was going to fall deeply and passionately in love with her. And then…when the time was right, he would make her his forever. He would cherish her, because she deserved to be cherished. And he would live the rest of his days as the happiest man on the face of the earth. 

It was his perfect life. He just hoped it was her perfect life too. 

With that final thought, he took off running after her. 

He followed close behind her as they made their way up the latter, making sure she didn’t fall. 

“Augh,” he grunted as he finally made his way in. “I remember this place being much bigger.”

“Well you didn't always have the height and build of a Greek God,” she replied instantly. 

She felt the blush as she replayed what she said. “Not that I noticed…or anything,” she mumbled. 

Oliver smiled as he curled himself into the small space. 

“Well well well. Greek God, Miss. Smoak?” He replied smugly. 

She pulled herself together at his smugness. “Yeah,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders. “If you’re in to that sort of thing.” 

Oliver shook his head at her attempt of nonchalance and decided not to press her any further…for now. 

“So what did you want to show me?” 

Felicity smiled as she lifted up a piece of the wooden floorboard. 

“Ah, very sneaky,” he said, not understanding what was going on.

She rolled her eyes. “Would you let me explain before you make fun, judgy?” 

He balked at the nickname. “As you wish, feisty,” he replied with a smirk. 

Felicity shook her head at his response. “We used to come up here all the time when we were kids. We talked about everything. Well…I talked about everything…you mostly listened,” she laughed. 

Oliver smiled. He could imagine that. 

“When we were thirteen, you asked me what I wanted more than anything in the world. I was embarrassed to say it out loud…so I told you I would carve it into a piece of the floor board, and I would tell you if and when the dream came true.”

She smiled as she turned over her floor board and handed it to him. 

He rubbed his fingers over the small letters carved in the wood. 

“M.I.T,” he read aloud before looking up to her in awe. “It really is a dream come true.”

“Yeah…it’s one of them,” she replied. “I have lots of dreams.”

“And you deserve them all,” he answered back. “This is amazing, Felicity. You actually made your dream happen. How many people get to say that?”

“Not very many,” she replied. “Your dream came true too, ya know?”

“I carved one of these?”

“Far corner,” she nudged her head in the direction of his board. “You brought me up here sophomore year to show me.”

He went to the board and pulled it out to see what his dream come true had been. 

She smiled as she watched him pull too many boards out. Fumbling through them to find the engraved one. She watched him pause and stare at the board, finally finding the right one. 

A smile tugged at his mouth. “Stand on the field during a Rockets game,” he read aloud before turning to her in excitement. “I remember doing this with my dad. He surprised me for my birthday! I remember the game perfectly…but I don’t remember carving it in here,” he finished quietly. 

“Must be part of the no go zone.”

He tilted his head in question. “No go zone?” He repeated.

“What?” she asked. “Selective amnesia…memory loss…losing your memories of me…it’s all so depressing. At least no go zone sounds sorta up beat, right?…it rhymes…kinda,” she trailed off quietly avoiding his eyes. 

Oliver looked at her thoughtfully as he moved back toward her to grab her hand. Hand holding had kind of become a thing for them. They didn’t talk about it. It was like an unspoken agreement that the gesture was perfectly fine…and welcomed. 

He could tell this was more about her than himself. She didn’t like talking about his accident or his memory loss. He was sure she thought about it enough every day without having to talk about it with him. Felicity didn’t seem like the type to avoid many things…in fact, he’s willing to bet she plows right through most anything, no matter how difficult. But this…his injury…it was a sensitive subject. And he completely understood why. So if calling his memory loss the ‘no go zone’ made it sound less threatening to her then…

“No go zone it is,” he replied back. 

She looked at him in relief. Nodding her head. He smiled at her softly as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Both could feel the electricity brewing between them…it seemed to become stronger every day. 

She stared back at him, focusing on his smile…she loved that smile. It still wasn’t like his old one…the one he saved just for her…but it was close enough. So she was okay with it. She gave his hand a light squeeze, breaking them out of the moment. “Come on, lets get out of here, if you’re hunched over too long…you’re back might get stuck like that.”

She heard his laugh as she made her way past him toward the exit. The deep, sexy laugh that she loved. She felt herself fall a little deeper again…just with the sound of his laugh. 

He stopped her with a hand at the small of her back. She looked over her shoulder in question. 

“Let me go first?” He pleaded. 

Of course, she thought as she rolled her eyes. 

“Do you really think you could catch me if I fell off the latter? I’d just land on top of you and injure us both!”

Felicity smiled at the memory of this same conversation they’d had years before. Just like with the cookies comment, she had to pause and enjoy the moment. 

“I’d catch you, Felicity. I’’ll always catch you,” he replied with determination. 

Felicity felt herself shutter at his words. She felt the tension ebb in her body at the seriousness in his tone. He really meant it…he would always catch her. And she believed he would, whole heartedly.

She let out a small cough to break the tension as she moved to let him go first. 

“My hero,” she said dramatically as he passed her by. 

“I’d like to be.” He said softly before descending the latter. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Come on, man, it’s perfect,” Tommy pleaded to Oliver as they were once again sitting in their booth at Big Belly Burger. 

The boys had the most honest talk they’d ever had before the day after the big reveal. Tommy felt like he had betrayed Oliver’s trust in the worst way possible…even though he did only go along with it under doctor’s orders, and he made sure Oliver knew that too. 

Truth was, Oliver wasn’t really mad at Tommy. After having time to think about everything, he realized he would have done the same thing, if the rules had been reversed. The rest of his family didn’t tell him, he shouldn’t have expected Tommy to either. They were doing what they thought was best for him. They were doing what they thought would help him get better and he couldn’t fault them for that. 

The only thing that bothered him was the way Tommy let him talk to Felicity. He knew that Tommy couldn’t control his actions, but, just that once, he really wished Tommy would have knocked some sense into him…literally. 

With everything past them; Tommy decided the next order of business was to talk spring break plans. His idea…the Queen family beach house where they visited the summer before. 

“I just don’t know if I want to go anywhere, Tommy,” Oliver answered. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Tommy questioned. 

Oliver rolled his eyes. 

“Digg,” Tommy said turning himself in the booth to face him, “help me out here.”

“Hey, leave me out of this,” Digg said putting his hands up. “I have no say in what you do for your spring break.”

“What are you talking about? Of course you do! You’re coming,” Tommy answered. 

“I don’t think so,” Digg replied. 

“According to Lyla, ‘Johnny and I would love to come with you guys. Tommy, you are just so sweet for thinking of us. And handsome too, have you been work—“

“Lyla does not sound like that…and she would never say that,” Digg cut Tommy off from attempting to sound like a girl. 

Oliver laughed from across the table. 

“I happen to think I do a damn fine Lyla Michaels,” Tommy replied. “I did really call her though and she really did say you two would love to come with us. She seems to really be looking forward to it. You wouldn’t want to disappoint her now would you?….Johnny,” Tommy finished while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You really called Lyla? Why wouldn’t you just ask me first?”

“Because you, my friend, are whipped. And I thought I’d have a better chance with her. As it turns out, I was right. So, kudos to me.”

Tommy smiled at John as he waited for the military man to reply. 

Digg stared at Tommy giving away no emotion whatsoever before he dropped his hand to pick up his burger…”We get the master bedroom,” he said before taking a bite.

“Yes! Deal, you’re in,” Tommy said before looking at Oliver and gesturing with his thumb back to Digg, “he’s in.” 

“Yeah, I got that. Thanks for giving my room away, by the way. You do realize it’s my families beach house?”

“Details. Besides…what’s mine is yours, and all that,” Tommy said with a shrug. 

“We’re not married,” Oliver deadpanned. 

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Ollie, man…you’re ruining my fun here.”

“Who have you invited already?” Oliver asked knowing that Tommy had probably invited the whole guest list before actually checking to make sure it’s okay.

“Just our usually group. Figured it wouldn’t be polite to invite a bunch of randoms.”

“How thoughtful,” Oliver replied sarcastically. “The only reason you didn’t invite more people is because you want to spend your week only paying attention to Iris. Just admit it, man…you’re just as whipped as Digg.”

“I am not whipped!” Tommy defended. 

Oliver and Digg laughed at Tommy’s look of complete bewilderment. 

“Oh yeah…you definitely are, man,” Digg replied giving him a pat on the shoulder. 

“I am not,” Tommy mumbled before looking up to his friends. “And you know what? So what if I am whipped…which I’m not! Anyone would be lucky to be whipped by Iris.”

Tommy cringed at his choice of words when he saw the look on his friends faces. 

“Oh, come on. Not whipped, whipped! Just…whipped. Ugh, screw it. I sound like Lic,” Tommy said with a role of his eyes. “And stop thinking of my girlfriend whipping anything!” 

“Dude, you’re the one who said it,” Oliver laughed. 

“Yeah well at least I’m actually whipped by my girlfriend. You’re whipped by your best friend. So who’s more pathetic here?”

“Hey I—“

“Seriously, Oliver…don’t insult us with an attempt to deny it,” Digg cut him off with a smirk. 

Oliver rolled his eyes but didn’t continue to argue. He knew it was true. “So who all in the group have said they’re coming?”

Oliver was trying not to be obvious, but Felicity hadn’t mentioned anything to him yet. And he really wanted to know if she was going. 

“Don’t worry, Ollie, I asked Lic right before coming here,” Tommy said with a smirk knowing that’s the only person his friend really cared about going. 

“I didn’t say anything about Felicity,” Oliver defended. 

“You don't have to say what’s obvious, man,” Digg replied. 

“Fine,” Oliver said in defeat. He knew it was useless to disagree. “Well what did she say?”

“She said she’s in!…Then she said to have you call her after I told you so you can complain about me…but there’s really no need for that.” 

Oliver’s face lightened as he pictured Felicity saying those exact words to Tommy. Suddenly, he wasn’t so annoyed about the trip. 

Oliver glanced up when he heard the ring of bells from the door as they were finishing up their lunch. He tried to look away quickly but, unfortunately, he wasn’t quick enough.

Laurel had already spotted him.

And to think…his day had been going really well.

Oliver hadn’t spoke to Laurel more than a few times since the night he found out the truth. She tried calling, texting, emailing, even going so low as to call his mother to try to get ahold of him. Nothing worked. He never called her back. He supposed some girls needed the sign to hit them directly in the face for them to catch a clue.

He had to admit, though, he felt a little bad for her. No one should try so hard to be with a guy who has absolutely no interest in being with them. The worst person in the world should have more respect for themselves than that. 

“Ollie, what a coincidence it is to see you here,” Laurel said walking toward their table. 

Tommy turned around at her voice and made a show of his distaste for her. 

“Yeah, Ollie, what a coincidence that you’re having lunch in the same spot, at the same time, with the same people you do every single week.” 

“Nice to see you too, Tommy.”

Tommy ignored her as he started looking Oliver up and down. 

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked when he noticed his friends actions. 

“I’m looking for any obvious tracking devices,” Tommy replied with all the seriousness in the world. 

“Very funny, Tommy,” Laurel spat.

“Who’s joking?” 

“Tommy, give it a rest,” Oliver answered. Though he wasn’t hiding his smile as well as he thought. 

Oliver noticed Tommy being extra hard on Laurel lately. He didn’t know what it was that had him so upset with her. It wasn’t as if the way she was acting was anything new. 

“Thanks, Ollie…you’re always looking out for me,” Laurel said with a flirtatious smile. 

Oliver rolled his eyes. Because of course she would think something so little would mean he wanted anything to do with her. 

“What do you want Laurel?”

“You haven’t been returning my calls…or my texts…or my emails,” she said acting hurt. But Oliver could see right through her. 

“Oh I’m sorry, Laurel. I didn’t know if you were trying to get ahold of me or my mom.”

Laurel had the decency to act slightly embarrassed.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry, Ollie. It’s just…I miss you. And that was the only way I thought you might talk to me, even if only to yell at me about calling your mom. But you still didn’t call me.”

“Take a hint,” Tommy huffed quietly. 

She sent him a glare before looking back to Oliver. 

“Laurel, I just don’t think there’s anything else to say. I think we’ve hurt each other enough. We don’t belong together. There’s no need to talk about anything else.”

Oliver knew just how much he was over everything purely by the fact that he was willing to have this conversation in front of his friends…at Big Belly Burger. He just didn’t care anymore. His life was so much better without the drama Laurel brought into it and he had no desire to have that drama back…ever. 

Laurel opened her mouth to say something else when Nyssa and Sara walked up behind her. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Sara asked as she scooted Oliver over in the booth. 

“So glad you asked, Sara. You’re sister interrupted our lunch, stalker style, might I add, to get Oliver to talk to her.”

Sara rolled her eyes. Things had gone from bad to worse with Sara and her sister the past month. Sara was tired of making excuses for Laurel. Oliver and Felicity were two of her very best friends and they were doing nothing to Laurel. She wished her sister would just move on and leave them alone. 

“Do not beg, Laurel. It’s unbecoming,” Nyssa said. 

Sara gave her girlfriend a look of disapproval. Even if Laurel did deserve it, she was still her sister. 

“Thanks for the advice, Nyssa,” Laurel replied sarcastically before looking back to Oliver. “Just…call me when you change your mind.” With that, she turned and walked out of the restaurant. 

Once she was out of ear shot, Oliver looked at his friend. “Dude, what’s gotten into you? I know you’ve never liked Laurel, but you seem more pissed at her now than ever.”

“Dude, she deserves it. No offense, Sara,” Tommy said giving her a quick glance before turning back to Oliver. “She pretended to be your girlfriend when you woke up in the hospital, and I get that she was supposed to go along with it, but she didn’t do it for you. She did it for herself. And she’s always so awful to Felicity for no reason at all. And now she’s trying to beg her way back into your life just so she can be a Queen. I’m just sick of everyone dealing with her shit. So I’m done,” he said in finality. 

Oliver would be lying if he didn’t feel a sense of pride for his friend. He knew Tommy was just looking out for him. And he knew Tommy loved Felicity. He had always been protective over her…even if he didn’t let it on as much as himself or Digg. Tommy was never okay with someone making her feel bad about herself. And Laurel had made hurting Felicity a hobby. She would never do anything terrible; just a comment here and there that she knew would cut deep. Tommy wasn’t okay with that. He wanted everyone to just be free of her already. And Oliver could understand that.

“I’m with Tommy, man” Digg chimed in. “That girl is bad news.”

“It’s true, Ollie.”

Oliver looked to Sara, surprised to hear her agree with the boys. 

“I know how bad it sounds for me to agree…but Tommy’s right. I know she’s my sister, but I’m not blind. She puts on a show and she treats other people like shit. Especially Felicity. I’m not saying I want to sit around and talk shit about her all the time, because I won’t do that, but it’s okay to be done with her. As long as you’re not done with me,” she finished with a playful wink. 

Oliver laughed at that. “Not a chance,” he told her in all seriousness. 

She nodded her head, knowing he meant what he said. She was glad that Laurel being her sister didn’t affect her relationship with her friends. 

“So,” Digg said changing the subject, “you girls excited for the beach house?”

“Yeah! I can’t wait. I can’t believe it’s your senior spring break. You're leaving me all alone next year,” she said with a pout. “Damn Felicity and her genius IQ,” she mumbled. 

They all laughed. Sara would’ve had Felicity if she hadn’t moved up a grade when they got to high school. She still had Thea, though. Even if she was a few years younger.

“Where is Felicity?” Nyssa asked. She looked at Oliver right away. She knew he would be the one to answer. 

“Her mom took her for celebratory shopping trip,” he said with a smile as he remembered her excitement at spending the day with her mom. 

“She deserves it,” Digg answered in reply. “A full ride to one of the best schools in the country. I’d say it’s unbelievable but—“

“It’s not,” Oliver finished his sentence for him. “She’s incredible,” he whispered as he stared at his hands resting on the table. 

He looked sheepishly toward Sara when he sensed her staring at him. He knew by the smile on her face that she had heard him. It was as if it was a smile of approval. He knew he didn’t need it…but it was still nice to have. 

Oliver looked away from Sara when he heard his phone beep, Felicity’s picture appearing on his screen. He stepped away from the table, excited to hear from his favorite girl. 

“Hey you,” he said in answer. “How’s shopping going?”

“About as you would expect. My mom’s buying out the stores and I’m holding the bags,” she replied with a laugh. “Did Tommy break the news yet?”

“Yep, sure did.”

“Annnd?” Felicity waited for more. 

“How do you feel about boats?” 

“Boats? Uhh…they’re fine, I guess. Assuming life jackets are included. Why?”

“Just wondering,” he replied vaguely. 

“Okay?” she replied in question. “Are you still at lunch?”

“Yeah, we’re leaving here soon. Tommy has plans with Iris.”

“Ugh…don’t remind me,” Felicity said in exasperation. “Iris has literally sent me a gazillion pictures of different outfits. As if Tommy will actually care what she wears. I told her to go in sweatpants,” she joked. 

“No, he definitely wouldn’t mind. I’m really happy for them. I don’t think Tommy’s ever been happier. It sucks that you’re on fashion duty though,” he joked before continuing. “I hear sweatpants might be the way to go though. According to my sister, you know when a girl is truly comfortable with you when she lets you see her in sweatpants.”

Felicity laughed. “Smart girl! Are we still on for tonight?”

“Definitely.”

“Perfect. You get the pizza, I’ll bring the movies.”

“No more Harry Potter…please. I can’t take it anymore.” Oliver whined. Though he knew it wouldn’t take any effort on her part for him to agree to watch it again. 

“He’s the boy who lived!”

Oliver couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face at her excitement. 

“He’ll still be the boy who lived 5 years from now; which is when I’ll be willing to watch it again,” he joked. 

He heard her deep inhale as if he’d personally wounded her. 

“You’ll live to regret that one, Queen.”

He laughed again. “I’ll take my chances.”

He could practically see her smile through the phone. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah, see you tonight,” he replied with a quiet sigh. 

“Oh, and Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m wearing sweatpants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...spring break at the beach house!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @SmoakinMsQueen for story updates! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Sorry it's out so late tonight! Work is getting to me. As it does for all of us, I'm sure! 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your continued support! Whether you love this story, or if it's not your thing, I appreciate you checking it out at all! 
> 
> Here's the beach house. As I told another reader; beginning this chapter we will be getting back into the day to day and there won't be so much jumping forward! I wanted to jump forward a couple times to give their friendship an adequate amount of time to grow. This chapter got away from me a little bit...you will see how. But I truly enjoyed writing this one and it sets up a lot of great stuff for what's coming next! Hope you enjoy!

Oliver was frustrated...tense...angry, all of the above.

He had been looking forward to their spring break trip to the beach house ever since Tommy told him Felicity was in. At that time, however, he didn't know his sister was crashing the party. Nor did he know that she would be bringing along some…boyfriend. 

So, naturally, Oliver was not relaxed. He wasn't even in the realm of relaxed. The death grip he held on the steering wheel proved that. 

"Oliver, don't look so angry, you've never even met him. Give the guy a chance. Besides, you knew she had a boyfriend,” Felicity said reassuringly from the front seat of the car. 

"She's fifteen, Felicity. Do you know what fifteen year old boys are thinking about? Because I do. And the idea that those thoughts are crossing some kids mind about my baby sister makes me confident that I don't want to meet him. And he definitely doesn't want to meet me. I mean…they’re a little young to be going on spring break together.”

Felicity did the best she could to contain her laugh at his protective caveman attitude. 

"Just give him a chance, please?"

Oliver glanced at Felicity before moving his eyes back to the road. He couldn't say no to her. Anything she asked from him, she'd get. Because it was her asking. He knew that was true deep in his soul. He also knew that Felicity had no idea of the control she had over him. 

"Okay," he answered. "But I'm not going to like it."

Felicity could only shake her head in response. 

"Come on, Ollie. She road in the other car specifically to avoid your judgement. Give the girl a break," Iris said from the back seat. 

"Babe, you know how much I care about your opinion but I'm gonna need you to not encourage him on this one," Tommy said to his girlfriend before Oliver could reply. "Thea is too young to be thinking about boys. She shouldn't even be looking in their direction. So no, Ollie does not need to lighten up or let it go or anything else you girls try to get him to do. That boy is going to wish he stayed home."

Tommy finished with with a definitive nod that Oliver mimicked to him through the rearview mirror. 

"This is not going to end well for you two," Iris said. 

"It was her choice to bring him with her. She knows better," Tommy answered. 

"Let's just meet him first before we start judging."

Felicity, ever the mediator. 

She stared down Oliver waiting on him to agree. 

"Fine," he mumbled. 

"What's his name anyway?" Iris asked. 

"I don't know. Thea’s never told me. He doesn't go to our school."

"Yeah, because he lives in the Glades!" Tommy said exasperated. 

"Hey!" Felicity turned to him. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing against you, Lic. You know I love you, Glades upbringing and all! I just mean that Thea hasn't said much about this kid...and I can only assume that's because there's something about him that we won't like. Right, Ollie?" 

Tommy looked to his friend desperately. 

Oliver smirked into the rearview mirror at his friend. "You're on your own buddy. I happen to think the best of the best come from the Glades," he finished, sending a wink to Felicity. 

Felicity dipped her head trying to hide a blush. "Nice save," she answered quietly. 

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm just saying, Thea doesn't need to be dating anyone. Okay?"

"That I agree with," Oliver answered. 

Felicity looked out the window with a barely contained smile. She really did love how protective both Oliver and Tommy were over Thea. But she knew that protectiveness was going to get them into trouble. And one thing they could all agree on...no one wanted to piss off Thea. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh thank God!" Thea said as they pulled in the driveway to the beach house. "We beat Ollie. Now we can pick a room and head to the beach before he gets here."

Sara and Digg laughed at Thea's dramatics. 

"You said it wouldn't be that bad?" Roy, Thea's boyfriend, replied in question. 

“It won’t be that bad…in comparison to what you’re used to at least,” she said with a shrug.

“With what I’m used to?” Roy questioned again. “Thea, does your brother even know I’m coming?”

“Of course he does! I told him.”

“When?”

“About fifteen minutes before we picked you up,” Thea replied as innocently as she could. 

Roy stared at Thea, clearly annoyed. Though, he couldn’t be upset with her for long. Not when she looked at him like that. 

“Let’s just pick a room,” Roy mumbled as he picked up their bags and followed Thea through the house. 

“That’s not going to end well,” Digg laughed as he watched them leave the room.

“No shit,” Sara said. “Ollie’s gonna have a fit. At least we’ll have some entertainment though! Now, I’ll make the drinks, you pick the room,” Sara said throwing Nyssa a wink.

“Don’t take the master,” Digg called after her. “That’s ours.”

Lyla rolled her eyes beside her boyfriend. “Digg, Oliver or Thea should get the master. This is their house.”

“No chance,” Digg said. “They went behind my back to you to get us to come. We get the master.”

“Don’t act like you don’t want to be here,” she replied knowingly. 

“I have no problem being here. But I called the master room and I’m damn well gonna get it. Now…if you’ll excuse me,” he said as he picked up their bags, “I’ll be off claiming our room.”

Lyla smiled at Digg as she watched him leave.

“You two seem happy,” Sara said to Lyla as she watched her friend look lovingly toward the now empty hall Digg disappeared through. 

“I am,” she answered quietly. 

“He is too, Lyla.”

“You think so?”

Sara nodded her head. “I know so. Digg…he’s the best. And he deserves the best. I’m just really glad he found you. 

“Thanks, Sara. That means a lot,” Lyla answered seriously. 

“You want to help me mix some drinks? The others should be here before too long.”

“Lead the way,” Lyla said as she followed Sara to the kitchen. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

An hour and a half later, everyone else finally showed up.

Oliver walked in the door with his bag in one hand and Felicity’s in the other. 

“I can take my bag, Oliver. You have your hands full.”

“I got it,” Oliver answered.

“So chivalrous,” Tommy cooed from behind them. 

Ignoring Tommy, Oliver stepped up the few stairs leading into the empty living room. 

“They must be out at the beach already,” Felicity said. 

“Well of course they are. We should be too. And we would be if someone didn’t have to pee every ten minutes.”

“You know what, Ollie…I drank a lot of water and you know it’s not good to hold your bladder for long periods of time,” Tommy answered in defense. 

“Sure, Tommy,” Iris smiled as she stepped up to give him a peck on the cheek. “Let’s go find our room.”

Tommy wrapped his hand around Iris’s. “Lead the way.”

“They’re so happy,” Felicity said when their friends were gone. “Just think how long they could have been together if they would have just admitted their feelings.”

Oliver noticed the second she realized what she said. He knew they could easily say the same thing about their relationship. Of course, in his defense, he doesn’t remember their former relationship. But he doesn’t believe for one second that he hasn’t always wanted to be with her. Whether he admitted it to himself or not. 

“Yeah,” Oliver said staring at her blushing profile. “Seems like a lot of wasted time.”

Felicity turned to Oliver at his response. They both knew he wasn’t talking about Tommy and Iris. 

“I don’t know,” Felicity started. “I think maybe they were lucky to have the friendship they had for so long. They learned to really trust each other…”

Oliver smiled adoringly at Felicity. “Yeah…and now they’re absolutely sure that their perfect match has been standing beside them all along.”

Felicity felt her stomach drop at Oliver’s words. It didn’t matter that she knew how he felt now…she didn’t think she would ever get used to Oliver telling her he wanted to be with her. Even indirectly. 

“Yeah,” Felicity whispered so quietly, she wasn’t sure if he could hear. 

Judging by the wistful smile that appeared on his face, she knew he did. 

“Come on…let’s see what room they left us,” Oliver said as he readjusted the bags in his hands. 

They knew they were going to be in a room together. It was obvious…everyone there was coupled up. They hadn’t, however, discussed the sleeping arrangements when they got in the room.

They walked through the house looking for the one room that hadn’t been taken. When they finally found the right one, they set their bags down and began to unpack. 

“I’ll take the floor,” Oliver said as he brought an air mattress out from the closet. 

“Oh no. I’ll take the floor, Oliver. This is your families beach house.”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re not sleeping on the floor. Seriously, I insist. No arguments.” 

“Fine,” she relented. “But tomorrow we’re switching.”

“We’ll disagree on that tomorrow.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “You’re impossible.” 

As she went to reach for more clothes in her suit case, she tripped on the strap sending her plummeting toward the floor. Before she could hit, she felt strong arms wrap around her, cushioning her from the fall. Oliver hit the ground with an oomph as Felicity landed on top of him.  
She wiggled in his embrace, attempting to get off of him but only succeeding in losing her balance again. She found herself face down on his chest as his arms wrapped around her waste from below. She lifted herself up slightly, legs wrapping around his waste on either side, effectively caging him in below her. 

She slowly lifted her eyes to his, the feeling of his arms around her in this position setting her on fire. 

When her blue eyes finally connected with his, she couldn’t control the quick intake of breath. 

The desire she found staring back at her made her want to stay in that position forever. She knew the same desire could be found mirrored in her eyes. Her looked to his lips when she saw his tongue peek between the seams. Her breath quickened as she began leaning toward him. She had lost all control over her body…it was as if a magnet was drawing them together. 

Felicity felt Oliver’s hand tighten on her hip as the other slid up her back to tangle in her hair, pulling her head down further to meet him in the middle. 

Her breath faltered as she felt the slightest brush of his lips against her own—

“Ollie, let’s go, man. I got drin—ohhh!”

Tommy burst in the room just as their lips barely met. The slightest of touches before he came barging through the door. Oliver had never hated his friend more in his entire life. 

“I’m sorry! Sorry,” Tommy stumbled. “Carry on with…you know…all of that. We have drinks ready whenever you two are…well, ready.” Tommy finished his ramble and backed out of the door. “It’s about time!” They heard faintly as their friend made his way down the hall. 

Oliver let out a huff. Felicity wasn’t sure if it was laughter, exasperation or annoyance. She figured it was probably a bit of all three. 

She felt his hand tighten slightly on her hip and she forced herself to turn her head back to meet his gaze. 

This time when their eyes met, she could see the longing staring back at her. The hope for what almost happened. The tension between them was becoming thicker by the second. 

As much as Oliver wanted to feel her lips on his own…he didn't want to risk being interrupted again. Besides…he had plans. Plans he was going to have to move the time frame up on…because now that he’d had a small taste of her lips…he needed more. 

Felicity could read the look in his eyes as she was sure it was mirrored back in her own. Not now, they agreed without words. But soon. 

She forced herself up on shaky legs and offered her hand to pull Oliver up after her. She laughed as it took all of her strength to help pull him up, causing her to trip into him again as he finally stood. 

“You’re clumsiness is really working to my advantage today,” Oliver whispered as he steadied her in his arms. 

“Who say’s I’m being clumsy? Maybe it’s all part of my plan.” 

Felicity looked up to Oliver’s face as he held her closely in his arms. She fit so perfectly in his embrace. His body the perfect size to engulf her completely. She stood still as his hand came up to her face, gently tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“In that case…I can’t wait to see what you have planned next.”

Felicity smiled adoringly into his eyes. She never wanted this moment to end. She would happily stay cooped up with him in this bedroom all week while their friends were off doing their own thing. 

Alas, Felicity broke them out of their bubble. She backed out of his embrace but not before grabbing on to his hand. 

“Come on, let’s go check out the beach.”

“What about your suit?” He asked as he looked down to her luggage. 

“I have it on under my cover up,” she answered as she pulled him out of the room. 

As they were walking down the hallway, Oliver caught a glimpse of his sister’s luggage in the room down the hall from his and Felicity’s. He stopped abruptly and took a step inside. 

“Oliver, what are yo—ahhh,” she said in understanding as she looked inside. 

He released her hand and walked in the room. 

“Is she kidding me right now?” Oliver turned and asked Felicity in utter disbelief. 

All Felicity could do was laugh. 

Felicity turned toward the door when she heard the rest of their friends in the living room, no doubt listening to Tommy fill them in on what he walked in on. 

Oliver picked up the offending object that caused his anger and followed Felicity out of the room. 

“….and she was straddling hi—Lic! There you guys are. Nice to see you right side up,” Tommy smirked. 

“Very funny, Tommy,” Felicity replied embarrassed. 

“Oh don’t be embarrassed, Lic! It was bound to happ—oh shit,” Thea stopped herself when she saw what her brother was carrying. 

Oliver didn’t reply as he walked toward the couch staring at his sister. He moved his eyes to the boy beside her, the only one in the room he didn’t recognize, and stared daggers into his eyes. He stopped at the couch and, with more force than necessary, placed his luggage on the ground. Then, with his eyes still on the unknown boy who had the audacity to bring his bags into the same room as his sister, the boy who thought there was a chance in hell he would be sleeping in the same bed as Thea, he took a pillow from the middle seat and placed it at the head of the couch. 

After nervously starring at him with no idea what to do, Roy finally spoke up. “I understand.”

Oliver nodded his head once before looking back at his sister with a ‘you know better’ glare. 

Thea rolled her eyes before looking back to Roy. 

Felicity tore her eyes away from Oliver, shaking her head at his overprotectiveness, and looked to the boy making Oliver so uncomfortable. 

She met his eyes at the same time he met hers. 

“Abercrombie?”

“Blondie?”

They said in unison. 

All heads turned in their direction as they stared agape to each other in shock.

“That’s blondie?” Thea asked in shock. 

“Roy, you’re dating Thea?” Felicity asked before Roy could answer. 

“You’re dating Thea’s brother?” He replied just as shocked. 

“No, we’re not—“ Felicity cut herself off not really knowing how to explain their relationship at the moment. “He’s my best friend.” 

Felicity noticed the look of hurt cross Oliver’s face but was quickly replaced by confusion. 

“Abercrombie?” Oliver asked looking at Felicity. “You know this guy?”

“This is so perfect,” Sara said from the kitchen as she looked between the group. 

“What the hell is going on?” Tommy stepped in. “Lic, how do you know Roy? And why don’t we know him?”

“He lives a few houses down from me. We’ve been neighbors for years. I didn’t know you knew Thea?”

“Yeah well, I didn’t know you knew her either,” Roy replied. Felicity noticed the relief that fell from his shoulders at knowing someone there. 

“I talk about Oliver and Thea all the time. How many Oliver and Thea duos do you know?”

“I didn’t put it together. You never said Queen!” 

“Why didn’t I know about this guy?” Oliver asked. Felicity could see the confusion and, what looked like jealousy of her having another guy in her life that he didn’t know, cross his features. 

“You did,” Felicity answered quietly. “I talked about Roy to you all the time. You just don’t remember right now.”

Realization dawned on Oliver. She noticed his fingers begin rubbing together, something he had always done when he felt angry and uncomfortable. 

“Right,” he said. 

“Well you never mentioned him to me!” Thea said. 

“It never came up,” Felicity shrugged. 

“Well this is great!” Thea answered back excitedly. “Roy is always talking about some ‘Blondie.’ I’m so glad it’s you so now I don’t have to worry!”

“You were worried?” Roy asked. 

“Why would she be worried?” Tommy chimed in. “You and Thea are just friends,” he said in a warning tone. 

Thea rolled her eyes. “Whatever. This is still great!”

“Well now that we all know each other; who wants a drink?” Sara asked as she held up a few bottles of liquor. 

“I’ll take one,” Roy answered quickly. 

Digg laughed as he turned to catch the look on Oliver’s face at Roy’s remark. 

“Water?…or juice?” Oliver asked looking at Roy. 

“Ollie, come on! Just a couple drinks.”

“No, Thea. And don’t act disappointed. I know you never, for one second, thought I would let you drink here.”

Thea rolled her eyes in response. 

“Whatever,” Thea mumbled before perking up.

Oliver knew something was coming by the smirk that appeared on his sisters face. 

“I’d rather get in the hot tub anyway,” Thea said innocently as she removed her cover up leaving her in a tiny bikini. “Join me, Roy?”

The look on Oliver’s face was nothing short of murderous as he saw Roy’s eyes quickly run up and down his sisters body. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Roy replied as he turned toward the doors to the back porch. 

Thea gave one last smirk to her brother before leading Roy out of the doors. 

“There better be three feet between you two at all times! Three feet, Roy!” Tommy yelled when they were already through the doors. 

“So that’s the kid that’s always helping you and your mom out?” Digg asked Felicity as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I had no idea he knew Thea.”

Felicity turned to Oliver when she heard his grunt of disapproval. 

“He’s a good guy, Oliver. Life just dealt him a bad hand. He’s been helping my mom and I out for years.”

“What did you guys need help with? You could have asked me,” Oliver replied instantly. 

Oliver didn’t actually know what he would have done if Felicity asked for help before his accident. But from what he’s heard, and how he feels now, he believes he would have been there for her and her mom with no question. He’s in the midst of worrying that maybe she did ask him for help and he said no when she cut off his thoughts.

“You did help Oliver. All the time. But Roy was there a lot too. He mows our grass and fixes things around the house so we don’t have to call a professional. He just helps us out. And my mom is obsessed with him. She’ll be thrilled when she hears about him and Thea,” she said with a laugh. 

“Why haven’t you ever brought him around?” Nyssa asked.

“I’ve tried. He always says he needs to get back to his mom,” she answered with a shrug. “I’m actually surprised he’s here for a week. He doesn’t usually like to leave her alone.”

“Thea can be very persuasive,” Sara said with a wink.

“Jesus, Sara…seriously?” Oliver said disgusted.

“Yeah, Sara, enough of that. Wouldn’t you rather talk about the compromising position I found Ollie and Felicity in a few minutes ago?”

“Tommy!” Iris scolded him. “Stop it.”

“Okay, okay. My apologies,” he said looking between Oliver and Felicity. “My approval. My support. But also, my apologies.”

Oliver attempted to glare at his friend but he couldn’t fight the slight smile on his face. He knew Tommy could go a bit overboard, but he was happy his friend was so supportive. 

“Beer pong, anyone?” Iris asked. 

“I’ll play!” Lyla answered quickly. 

“Great! Girls against guys?”

“No way. I’ve learned my lesson with this one,” Digg said motioning toward Lyla. “The girl doesn’t lose.”

“Come on, Digg. Where’s your confidence? You girls are on,” Tommy answered. 

“We’re gonna go get in the pool,” Nyssa said as she dragged Sara out the back door. 

Once again, Oliver and Felicity were left alone in the kitchen. 

“You went a little too caveman with your sister, don’t you think?”

Oliver just shrugged. “She’s my little sister. I’m allowed to go caveman with her.”

“Well, I have to admit, I don’t mind seeing you get all grrr.”

Oliver couldn’t contain his laugh at that. “All grrr?”

“Yeah…you know, grrr. Your protective mode…it’s not all that hard to watch.”

“Well, remind me to get grrr around you more often.”

Felicity let out a giggle that sounded angelic to Oliver’s ears. He would spend the rest of his life making her laugh like that if she would let him. 

“I’ll be sure to do that, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver couldn’t help the possessiveness he felt at that. He didn’t mind Felicity calling him Mr. Queen. Not one bit. In fact, he encouraged it. And by the smirk on Felicity’s face, she knew exactly what she was doing to him. 

“Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?” Oliver asked as he playfully laced his fingers with hers. 

“I don’t know…you sure you don’t need to stay back and babysit?” She answered jokingly. 

“Tommy’s here…and Digg. Thea’s in good hands.”

Felicity smiled as she fully connected their hands together. “Lead the way.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They didn’t know how long they had been walking the beach. But they didn’t really care. There was a comfortable silence between them as they walked hand and hand, both lost in their own thoughts.

Felicity could feel the butterflies fluttering from the simple touch of Oliver’s hand in her own. She remembered the year before when they were in the same place… yet so far apart. Oliver was with Laurel and she didn’t think he noticed her as anything more than a friend. 

She didn’t really know what they were doing here. They didn’t have a title. More than friends but not dating? She didn’t know how to describe it. But she enjoyed what they were doing. They were taking things at their own pace. Felicity loved the freedom of being able to hold Oliver’s hand whenever she wanted. They didn’t need a first date to prove it was okay to touch. She knew him better than she knew herself. And she knew that somewhere inside of him, he knew her just the same. 

“What are you thinking about?” Oliver asked as he squeezed her hand. 

“Just…remembering.”

“Remembering what?”

“Do you remember that day in the cafeteria when you and Tommy were talking about being here last year.”

“I remember,” Oliver said reluctantly. 

He didn’t particularly care to be on the topic. Because he also remembers the slip he had about the mystery girl he can’t seem to put a face too. 

“I was there, you know?”

“You were? I don’t remember that,” Oliver said softly. He didn’t know why it still shocked him that he couldn’t place her at events that he thought he remembered so vividly. 

“I know you don’t think you do,” she replied just as softly. “But you remember me more than you think.”

Oliver stopped walking and turned in toward her in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Last year, I was really into martial arts. Nyssa had been teaching me some stuff for self defense,”

“She was?”

“Yeah, you weren’t the only one worried about me living in the Glades you know,” she said with a laugh.

Oliver smiled as he waited for her to continue. 

“Anyway, we were all at the bar down the street and some guy had been hitting on me. He just wouldn’t take no for an answer…so I—“

“It was you,” Oliver said breathlessly. All at once, the memory came rushing back. Her hair was down and she was wearing bright red lip stick. She had a jean jacket on over a white dress with yellow flowers. She looked…breathtaking. He remembered. “I remember…I can picture your face. I couldn’t picture it before, but now…it was you.”

Oliver looked to Felicity in shock. This was the first time he could actually connect her face to a memory. It felt…confusing, but amazing. He could finally connect her to a moment in his past but…he still couldn’t place her anywhere else. But having this one memory to grasp on to…it meant more to him than he ever thought possible. 

“You…you remember?” Felicity asked in wonder. “How can you?…I mean, do you remember anything else?”

“I just…I can picture your face. I remember you laying him out. You got the table shots and told the bartender to put it on his tab. I remember feeling so…proud,” Oliver had a smile from ear to ear. “I know it’s not everything, Felicity, but…it’s something. In that moment…I can remember you. I remember you’re yellow flowered dress and how your hair fell perfectly over your shoulders. You looked beautiful.”

“You remember…” Felicity was stuck in place. She didn’t know if she felt more relief or hope at this revelation. If he could remember this moment….maybe he could remember everything else. Maybe…one day. 

“Felicity,” Oliver brought her out of her thoughts as he grabbed both of her hands in his. “This doesn’t…I mean we don’t know if—“

“I know,” she said, knowing what words were coming next. “I know this doesn’t mean you’ll remember everything else. But…still, this is something. Right now…it feels like everything.” 

Felicity stepped into Oliver’s embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He fell into her willingly, laying one hand to rest in the middle of her back while the other laid tangled in her hair at her neck. He dipped his head into his favorite spot where he neck met her shoulder. 

Felicity felt the familiar breath on her neck as it once again sent chills through her entire body. 

Felicity laid her head on his chest and held on just a little bit tighter. Neither wanted to be the first to let go. 

“You remember what else I said about that girl?” He asked against her neck. 

She nodded her head against his chest. “I remember,” she answered quietly. 

Oliver pulled back slightly, lifting one hand to her chin to guide her eyes up to meet his own. 

He rested his right hand across her jaw as his thumb moved lightly over her cheek.

“As it turns out…I’m still not over her,” he whispered.

Felicity’s breath hitched as she saw the sincerity in his eyes. 

“Oliver…”

“Felicity,” he said softly. “I know this isn’t a first date. Though, I did have one planned, for this trip…if you said yes of course. And I know that this might not be perfect timing. I know I don’t have all of my memories back, but I want those back…so bad. I want to remember every bit of our lives together. I have spent every single day hoping that those memories of you would find their way back to me. Because I know that every moment I’ve spent with you are the very best moments of my life. And I planned to wait. I planned to wait for my memories to come back so I could look you in the eye and tell you that you make me feel more with one look than I’ve ever felt with the touch of someone else. I wanted to wait and tell you with certainty just how long you’ve had this hold on my heart. I wanted to wait. But…I don’t need to anymore. Because right now, in this moment, I’ve never been so certain that you’ve been it for me my entire life. I don’t need those memories to know that you’re my reason to get out of bed in the morning. You’re my reason for wanting to be a good man. I see my future in your eyes. And now…I just, i can’t wait any longer….I just—“

“Oliver,” Felicity whispered as she fought the tears that threatened to fall from her face. She had been waiting her whole life to hear those words pass his lips. Felicity didn’t need his memories to believe the sincerity Oliver spoke to her with. Right there, in that moment, the man of her dreams, the man she loves was looking at her the way she always hoped he would. She didn’t need this to be a first date, she didn’t need to wait the adequate amount of time. She’s waited her whole life. And when had she and Oliver done anything in the norm? They set their own rules…they chose each other, every time. And right now in that moment the only thing she wanted Oliver to do was—

“Kiss me.”

Felicity spoke quietly as she pulled at the collar of Oliver’s shirt and brought his face down toward her own. He lifted his other hand to her face, effectively caging her head in his embrace as he lowered his lips to meet hers. 

The moment their lips touched, finally, after all these years, they felt tingles throughout their bodies. Time stopped and there was only the two of them. His lips glided over hers as he held her head to his, neither wanting to break away from this perfect moment. Felicity lost her breath as she felt his tongue sweep across the seem of her lips, begging her to allow him entrance. She obliged; instantly opening up to tangle her tongue with his. The kiss was perfect, soft, exploratory. Two halves of a whole finally coming together for the first time. They explored each other’s mouths, bringing soft mewls from the other. Oliver’s hand moved down to tighten on Felicity’s hip, bringing her even closer, if it was possible, as she scraped her nails on the nape of his neck. 

“Felicity,” he whispered breaking the connection of their mouths to run his lips across the soft plains of her face. He placed butterfly kisses down her jaw and back up the other side before meeting her lips again. They stood in place, moving their lips together as one, until they had to pull apart for air. 

“Wow,” Felicity said breathlessly. “That was…”

“Amazing,” Oliver finished for her before placing another chaste kiss to her lips. 

She smiled as she dipped her head, a blush running across her cheeks, down her neck and disappearing under her cover up. Oliver would never tire of seeing her blush. Knowing that he had that effect on her. 

“Yeah,” she finally answered quietly as she clung on tight around his waste. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” He whispered again. 

Felicity knew exactly how long he thought he wanted to do that. And she was glad about that. But, right now, the one thing she knew for sure…

“Not nearly as long as I have,” she said back softly, once again pulling his mouth to hers. 

They lingered around each other’s lips, neither wanting to break away from the other. “Felicity Smoak,” Oliver said pulling back slightly but still lightly touching her lips as he spoke. “Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

The grin that spread across her face broke Oliver’s heart in the best way possible. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky. But he was going to hold on tight to her with everything he had. 

“I’d love to,” she replied. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she said softly as she bumped her nose playfully against his. 

As the sun set over the ocean, Oliver took Felicity’s hand and twirled her out of his embrace. She kept her hand securely laced with his as they headed back toward the house. 

Maybe, Felicity thought, they wouldn’t have to worry about who gets the bed after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...beach house continued! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @SmoakinMsQueen for updates! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! I cannot say THANK YOU enough for the amazing response this story has gotten!   
> All the kudos and comments you are leaving are so appreciated. There aren't enough thank you gifs in the world to show how happy they make me! 
> 
> This chapter is A LOT of Olicity and will be a lead in to what is coming next. 
> 
> I'm so excited for the next few chapters coming up, and I hope you guys are too! 
> 
> Thank you again & happy reading! :) 
> 
> *I don't own Arrow or any of the characters

Felicity felt a sense of contentment as she walked hand and hand with Oliver up the back steps of the beach house. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Since before the accident. Maybe even longer than that. She knew that actually voicing their feelings didn't mean everything was going to be perfect, but it was a start. 

She looked up to Oliver and noticed the small smile that had been permanently plastered on his face since after their kiss. She knew that smile was mirrored on her face. The kiss had been perfect. Way better than anything she had ever imagined. 

She felt a sense of relief about not having to wonder what it would feel like anymore. It was no longer a quiet dream she kept to herself. She had kissed Oliver, her very best friend, the man she knew she couldn't live without...and it was perfect…it was real. 

Oliver squeezed her hand, pulling her out of her reverie. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Felicity smiled as she tugged lightly on his arm to stop him before going inside. 

“Just…this,” she answered gesturing between the two of them. "Us...this is good, right?" She finished with a bashful smile. She felt shy and confident at the same time. She didn't even know that feeling was possible. 

"This...us," Oliver repeated her words and gesture, "is perfect." 

He grabbed both of her hands, pulling her close, and wrapped her arms around his waist. With his grin still in place, he leaned down. 

Felicity smiled back as she rose to the tips of her toes to meet his lips. 

He left her arms settled around his waist as he wrapped his own arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly as he kept their lips connected, languidly moving together. 

He sighed happily into the kiss. Felicity gripped him tighter in response.

When they finally pulled apart, Oliver moved his right hand to the back of her head, pulling her head toward his lips to place a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"Yeah," she sighed. "Perfect." 

They stayed standing, wrapped in the comfort of each other, until they heard the dull shriek of the sliding glass door open. 

Oliver looked up, keeping his arms around Felicity, to find Nyssa coming through the door. 

A knowing smile appeared on her face. She dipped her head kindly, as if she was nodding in approval, "we're getting ready to watch a movie if you guys want to join. Everyone seems a little burnt out from the drive and the sun."

"Hmm, that sounds nice," Felicity replied quietly. 

"We'll be there in a minute," Oliver answered a bit louder so Nyssa could hear. 

"Take your time," she said before stepping back through the door into the house. 

“Oliver,” Felicity mumbled into his chest.

“Hmm?”

“This has been a really great not first date.”

Oliver chuckled, “just wait until our actual first date.”

“Ahh…see now you’re getting my hopes up, Mr. Queen,” she replied playfully as she pulled out of his embrace. “You sure you can deliver?”

Oliver’s eyes darkened slightly at the picture he created in his head. He was positive he could deliver. But he knew that wasn’t what she meant. And he knew he needed to get those thoughts out of his head if he was going to survive spending the night with her. 

“I certainly hope so,” he answered honestly. 

She smiled as she turned away to pull him to the door. 

He tugged back gently on her hand, turning her back around. He brought the other up quickly to cup her cheek, placing one last kiss to her lips. 

Felicity answered his kiss easily, debating whether going back inside was really necessary. 

He pulled back; mouth turned up in a soft grin. “Do I really get to kiss you anytime I want?” He whispered in disbelief. 

“Yes,” she answered without hesitation. “Kissing…lots and lots of kissing. More kissing I say,” she finished with the sweet giggle that he loved as she dragged him to the door. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

“There you guys are,” Thea said as Oliver and Felicity walked through the door. “I thought we were gonna have to send out a search party.”

Felicity shook her head as she looked up toward Oliver. She drew her eyebrows together in confusion when she noticed the angry look on his face. She looked back toward Thea and it clicked. Oliver was staring daggers at Roy, whose hand was wrapped around Thea’s waste rubbing circles into her side. 

The moment Roy realized why Oliver was glaring at him, his hand stilled. He slowly began pulling his hand back as Thea looked to her boyfriend in confusion. When she saw Roy’s eyes nervously looking at her brother, heat flared through her body in anger. She stopped his hand from moving away and placed it back where it was as she glared right back at her brother. 

Felicity thought that death glare must be in the Queen family genes. She grabbed Oliver’s hand and gave it a light squeeze, effectively telling him to calm down. 

After what felt like an eternity, his shoulders sagged and he let out a frustrated sigh. Thea smirked in answer, knowing she had won this round. 

“There’s no way I’ll be able to last all week with that,” he grumbled quietly to Felicity. 

“Oh come on, they’re cuddling on the couch with a room full of people. You shouldn’t be worried about what they’re doing in here, you should be worried about the bed—“

Felicity cut herself off when Oliver snapped his head to look in her eyes, begging her not to finish that sentence. 

“You know what…never mind. I’m sure you have nothing to worry about. Thea’s smart. And Roy’s great. I’m vouching for him. So just…trust me, okay?”

She watched as softness replaced the anger in his eyes. She knew he had relented. Of course he trusted her. 

“Don’t assume that will work every time,” he answered giving her a pointed look. 

“Of course not,” she smiled. 

They walked to the couch where Digg and Lyla were huddled together closely. They took a seat together in the empty space at the opposite end.

“What movie are we watching?” Felicity asked. 

“Made Of Honor,” Thea answered happily. 

Oliver noticed the thoughtful look in Roy’s eyes as he watched the excitement on Thea’s face. It may have eased his worry about the kid a little bit, but he wouldn’t tell anyone else that. 

“So a chick flick?” Digg asked. 

“Tommy likes it. He’s watched it with me like five ti—“

“Forced,” Tommy interrupted his girlfriend as they cuddled on the recliner. “I was forced to watch the movie five times, obviously. And I agreed because I’m a loving boyfriend.”

“Yes. I forced him to watch the movie five times. I also forced him to rewind the kissing scenes a hundred times as well. That was all me,” Iris deadpanned with no emotion at all. 

The room erupted in laughter as Tommy sent a glare at Iris. She winked back at him in response and Tommy’s attempt at anger vanished quickly. 

“Whatever, it’s a good movie,” Tommy mumbled as he wrapped Iris tighter in his arms. 

She fell closer into him willingly as she placed a quick peck on his cheek. 

“What’s it about?” Oliver asked. 

“I’m so glad you asked,” Thea said excitedly. “It’s a story of two best friends who are in love with each other but are too stubborn to tell each other…or even notice for that matter. When the girl meets another guy and they get engaged, she asks her best friend to be the maid of honor. He realizes that he’s in love with her…that he’d always been in love with her. Hopefully he can tell her before it’s too late though!” Thea finished with a huge inhale. 

“Well…do we even need to watch the movie anymore?” Lyla asked with a laugh. 

“Of course we do! You have to see how it ends!”

“Oh yeah, because there are so many chick flicks where the characters don’t end up together in the end,” Digg answered. 

“It’s more of a romantic comedy,” Thea replied with a shrug. 

“My point is still valid, even as a romantic comedy,” Digg said smiling. “But by all means, let’s watch the movie. I’m on pins and needles!”

“Very funny, Digg,” Thea said with a role of her eyes. “We have to wait on Sara and Nyssa to get back before we start it.”

“We just saw Nyssa a couple minutes ago. Where did they go?”

“They went to the Wilson’s next door to get a couple extra bags of ice,” Iris answered. “They should be back any sec—“

“We’re back!” Sara shouted as she threw open the door. “And you better not have started the movie without us!”

“We didn’t. Trust me, no one wants to deal with the wrath of Sara,” Digg said. 

Sara responded with a pleased smile. She was proud that her friends knew not to upset her. “What are we watching?”

“Made Of Honor,” Lyla supplied. “Though we have a pretty good idea what happens.”

“Hmm,” Sara replied with a nod. “Best friends completely oblivious to the fact that they’re in love but eventually pull their heads out of their asses and live happily ever after…why does that sound familiar?”

Felicity glanced at Sara and found her staring right at her and Oliver with a smirk on her face. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Felicity shrugged as she leaned closer into Oliver. 

“Thank God Sara said it,” Tommy whispered quietly enough for only Iris to hear. “I don’t think I could have held it in much longer.”

Iris just shook her head in response. If she was being honest, she was shocked her boyfriend wasn’t the one to make the comment as well. 

Tommy looked at his best friend and found him already staring at him. There was no way he could have heard him whisper to Iris, but still, it was as if he just knew. 

“Let’s just watch the movie,” Oliver said as he continued looking at Tommy.

Tommy just smiled at his friend in response. 

“I’ll make us some popcorn and drinks during the previews,” Nyssa said. 

“Just water for me,” Tommy spoke up. “I need to keep myself hydrated for another round of beer pong tomorrow. Tommy Merlyn does not lose to girls.”

At Lyla and Iris’s pointed stares, he clarified. “Twice. Tommy Merlyn does not lose to girls, twice. Better?”

“Better, baby,” Iris answered with a light pat on his thigh. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Digg and Tommy followed Oliver into the kitchen after the movie to help him clean up a bit. 

“You guys are pigs,” Tommy said as he threw away a bag of chips. “We haven’t even been here for half a day and you’ve already made this mess.”

Oliver and Digg laughed at their friend as they picked up some empty cans and bottles. 

“So…you and Felicity,” Tommy said. “Am I correct in assuming the compromising positions of this afternoon and the sweet little cuddle session I saw throughout the movie indicates that you two have finally took the plunge?”

Oliver smiled. His friend always had a unique way with words. 

Digg looked at Oliver waiting on an answer. Not that he didn’t know already. One look at Felicity when they walked in from the beach and he could tell she was happy. The kind of happy one could only be when they were truly happy in their heart. He knew Felicity gave her heart to Oliver a long time ago…even if Oliver didn’t. He was glad his friend was finally getting what she deserved. He was glad both of his friends were finally getting what they deserved. 

“I want to be with her,” Oliver answered honestly. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more in my life. She’s just so….she’s so…”

“She’s Felicity,” Tommy finished. He knew that was answer enough. 

“Yeah,” Oliver replied quietly. “She’s Felicity.”

Digg stepped up to pat his friend on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you, man. It’s about time.”

“Thanks, Digg.”

“Seriously, dude, years in the making. I gotta say, the you without your memories of Lic is way more brave than the you with your memories,” Tommy joked. 

Oliver tilted his head in question. 

“You’ve wanted to be with her your whole life. You were just never brave enough to tell her. I’m telling you, Ollie…that man…he’d be just as happy as you right now. Probably even happier.”

“Yeah well…she deserves more than that guy.”

“No man…I know you don’t remember, but I told you this before the accident and I’ll say it again now…the guy you are for Felicity, even before the accident, deserves her. Don’t let your constant guilt ruin a good thing, okay? It’s about time you two got your chance.”

This moment, right now, is why Tommy is Oliver’s best friend. Behind all the jokes and the laughter was a genuinely good person who wanted the best for his friends. Felicity wasn’t the only one who knew he could be better. Tommy had always believed it too. Knowing that sent a wave of gratitude toward his friend through him. 

“Thanks, man,” Oliver replied honestly. 

“You do deserve her man,” Digg added. “But, just know, you break her heart, I break you.”

“I’ll let you,” Oliver replied instantly. 

Digg nodded his head. He knew his friends would be okay.

“Alright, I’m heading to bed. See you guys tomorrow.”

“Night, hope you and Lyla enjoy the master bedroom in my beach house,” Oliver finished sarcastically. 

Digg laughed as he walked away. “Oh, we will.”

Tommy followed Digg out of the room and headed off to find Iris. 

Oliver walked back through the living room passed the couch where his sister and Roy were cuddled closely together, both sound asleep. He stood there for a minute, debating whether to wake her up. With an inward grown, he pulled a blanket off the couch and placed it over top of the two before heading to his room. 

As soon as he stepped inside the room, his breath caught. Felicity laid asleep on top of the comforter at the foot of the bed in shorts and a tank top. She laid on her side with her head resting on her arm, as if changing her clothes and falling on to the bed was all the energy she had. 

He smiled softly as he stared at her from the doorway. She was just so…perfect. Her long blonde hair sprawled out around her head…she looked so peaceful. 

With quiet steps, he made his way to the bed to make her more comfortable. He went to the head of the bed to pull back the blankets. He walked to Felicity, and with one hand under her knees and the other under her back, he lifted her gently from the bed. Her head fell into the crook of his neck as she let out a sigh. He took a minute to enjoy the feel of her in his arms before walking her around the bed and placing her comfortably under the blankets. After pulling the blankets up and tucking her in thoroughly, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“Ol’ver,” she mumbled, stopping him as he turned to set up a spot for himself on the floor. 

“Yeah? You okay?”

“I’m fine. Where are you going?”

“Just setting up a spot on the floor.”

Felicity opened her eyes wider at that. “Stay with me,” she looked at him with pleading eyes.

He stared back at her with obvious hesitance. He didn’t want to jump in too quickly and ruin their relationship before it could really start.

“I promise to keep my hands to myself,” Felicity joked at Oliver’s silence. 

Oliver let out a huff of laughter “I’m not worried about your hands.”

Felicity gave Oliver a pointed look before pushing the blankets down and sliding toward the middle of the bed, leaving Oliver room to slide in beside her. 

“Come on,” she said quietly. 

Damn…she was going to kill him. How was he supposed to say no when she was looking up at him with those big, beautiful blue eyes? He wanted nothing more than to slide in the bed beside her and hold her through the night.

“Give me a minute,” he answered before grabbing a pair of sweatpants and walking into the bathroom. 

When he came back out, Felicity was laying in the same place, eyes half way open, as if she was forcing herself to stay awake until he got back. He walked around the bed and he noticed her eyes glass over as she peeked her tongue out to lick her lips. Her obvious perusal of him did things to him that was not going to make it easy to just sleep next to her. 

“Just sleep.” He said out loud, but mainly for himself, as he stood next to the bed.

 

Felicity held up her hands in defense and Oliver laughed at her adorableness. 

He laid down beside her, immediately wrapping an arm around her as she slid into his side. He swore he stopped breathing. He felt her breathing in and out, heat falling on his chest at each exhale sending shivers through his body. She placed her hand over his naked chest and sighed happily as she looked up at him. 

He leaned down, lightly pecking her on the lips, but she held him there, making the kiss slightly more demanding…but still gentle. She pulled back with a smile and was sure her eyes were as dark as his. She shrugged playfully. 

“Can you really blame me?” She asked. “Besides, it goes both ways, doesn’t it?”

“What does?”

“I get to kiss you anytime I want too, right?”

Oliver smiled at her for throwing his words from earlier back at him. He answered her with another soft kiss, settling one hand dangerously low on her hip and the other to rest on the right side of her cheek. 

They stayed there, moving their lips together slowly. Both lost in each other. Both exhilarated by the fact that this was their new normal. They could do this now…anytime they wanted. 

Felicity pulled back first, breathing heavily. “It’s harder than I thought.”

At Oliver’s raised eyebrows, she replayed her words in her head and her eyes went wide.

“No! Not like that! Not like…you’re harder than I thought. Not that you aren’t either, but I wouldn’t know…because we’re under all these blankets and I’m not in the right ang—you know what? That’s not important. Just sleeping…is what I meant. Just sleeping is harder than I thought. God, Oliver, why don’t you just shut me—“

He leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against hers again before pulling back. 

“…up,” she finished quietly. 

He smiled at her as he rubbed over her cheek softly with his thumb. 

“I will never want you to shut up, Felicity.”

Felicity blushed under the sincerity and thoughtfulness in his words. 

“Well,” she answered, “if you ever change your mind about that…feel free to cut me off with your lips anytime you want.”

Oliver laughed again as he settled back against the pillow, pulling her body with him as he went. 

“Goodnight, Felicity,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, Oliver,” she answered just as quietly. 

They fell asleep in moments to the soothing sound of each other’s breaths and the constant beat of their hearts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day, the girls sat in their beach chairs, nursing their drinks as they listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the tide. 

Felicity was in a great mood. She woke up early wrapped in Oliver’s arms. She couldn’t think of any other place she would rather wake. Not wanting to lose the feel of his arms wrapped around her, she settled back into his chest again and quickly fell back asleep. 

The next time she woke, it was 10:00 and Oliver was no where to be found. The disappointment wore off when she saw a note laying on the bedside table. 

‘Felicity,

Went for a run and picking up coffee. Be back soon.

XO,

Oliver

P.S. Who knew snoring could be so adorable?’

“I do not snore,” she had mumbled to herself with a smile. 

 

“Liiiiiic. Felicity? Hello…earth to Feli—.”

“Sorry what?” Felicity asked being pulled out of her thoughts. 

“Where were you just now?” Sara asked. 

“Just…thinking.”

“Uh huh,” she replied knowingly. “Do you want to come to the bars down the street with us tonight?”

“Not tonight. Oliver’s taking me on a date.” 

“Awwww Lic! Are you seriously blushing right now…over my brother?” Thea asked.

“I’m not blushing.”

“Oh you’re blushing,” Sara laughed.

“Where is he taking you?” Lyla asked. 

“I don’t know…he said it was a surprise,” Felicity answered with a shrug. 

“Well I think it’s great. You two seem to really care about each other.”

“Yeah…we do. He’s just so…”

“Annoying?” 

Felicity once again sent a glare toward Thea.

“Special,” Felicity clarified. “He’s special.”

Thea’s face softened at that. Felicity knew how much she loved her brother. And she knew that underneath all the jokes, all Thea really wanted was for her brother to be happy. 

“You’re right, Lic…he is special,” Thea said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

At 4:00, Felicity went inside to get ready for her date. Because she thought it would be awkward to get ready for her first date with Oliver in the same room he was getting ready, she grabbed her stuff to get ready in Iris and Tommy’s room. 

And hour and a half later, Iris sat at the edge of the bed waiting for Felicity to emerge from the bathroom. 

“Come on, Lic! I’m sure you look great. Get out here already!”

“Uhhhgggh, I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I slept with him last night. Platonically, of course. He’s been my best friend my entire life and he’s seen me with mono laying in a bed full of used tissues. I shouldn’t be this nervous,” she whined from inside the bathroom. 

“That’s just it, Lic. This Oliver didn’t see that mono infested girl. But I’m willing to bet my life that if he had…you’d still be just as nervous right now. This is Oliver. Your Oliver, just with a few less memories. You’ve been waiting for this day forever. You have every right to be nervous…but you don’t need to be…”

Iris stood from the bed and walked toward the closed bathroom door as she continued. 

“…because memories or not, the way he looks at you is the way every girl dreams of being looked at. When you’re around, he doesn’t see anyone else in the room. So don’t be nervous, Lic…be yourself. Be happy. Because you deserve it…and so does Oliver.”

Felicity opened the door slowly with a look of love on her face for her friend. 

“Thank you, Iris,” Felicity said sincerely. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“And you’ll never have to find out,” Iris joked. “Now get that sexy butt out here. And don’t worry one more second about nerves. I have a feeling your confidence is going to find it’s way out as soon as you see the way Oliver reacts to you in that dress.”

Felicity smiled at her friend. “Really? You don’t think it’s too much? Sara’s dresses can be a bit…revealing.”

“It’s perfect, Lic. Trust me.”

Felicity let out a nervous breath. 

“Okay,” she said. “I’m ready.”

“Go get’m girl.”

Felicity shook her head at Iris as she headed toward the door. Iris followed closely behind with her phone prepared. She was not going to miss the chance to get Oliver’s reaction to Felicity’s dress on camera. 

When Felicity walked into the living room, she was happy to only see Oliver and Digg talking with their backs toward her. She really didn’t want everyone to be there to make a big deal about the date. She didn’t need to be more nervous than she already was. 

Digg turned as he heard the sound of Felicity’s heels behind him. She watched as his eyes widened slightly, clearly shocked to see her so dressed up. He patted Oliver’s arm to get his attention. 

Oliver looked to Digg in question before following his eyes to where Felicity was standing. 

Until that moment, Felicity had never understood what it felt like when a man’s ‘jaw dropped’ for a woman. But as she watched Oliver’s eyes widen, lips forming an ‘o’ shape and his quick inhale of breath; she finally understood…and it felt good. 

He stood there…absolutely speechless. She watched as his eyes traveled down her body from her head all the way down to the classy red heels. It wasn’t creepy. It wasn’t like how sleazy fifty year old men check out younger girls because they, themselves, forgot to grow up. It was different. It was appreciation in the most flattering of ways. 

She knew she was revealing more than she usually would. But the short black dress with cut outs across the back and hips fit too well to pass up. It was both elegant and sexy. The soft wavy curls of her long blonde locks flowed freely down her back. She replaced her glasses with contacts and her eyes were just the right amount of smokey to make her blue eyes pop. She finished off her look with the perfect shade of red lipstick…where she noticed Oliver’s eyes currently locked. 

She felt beautiful.

She felt sexy.

She felt wanted.

And as she allowed her eyes to travel up and down his body, appreciating the way the man pulled off a colored dress shirt with the top two buttons open freely, she felt the familiar pull of butterflies forming in her stomach. 

A lively swarm that wouldn’t go away. She didn’t ever want that feeling to go away.

She had no idea how long they had been staring at each other; wide eyed and open mouthed, but she could only assume it had been longer than normal when she heard Iris’s quiet…

“This is gold.”

…reminding her she was going to have to make Iris show her the video later. 

Just as Felicity was getting ready to say something to pull them out of their staring contest, Oliver took a step in her direction. 

“Felic…Felicity,” he said quietly with another step. “You look…you’re so….”

She waited in anticipation for Oliver’s words.

“…stunning,” he finished with a whisper. Still in awe of the woman in front of him. 

“Thank you,” Felicity replied as she felt the blush creep up her cheeks.

It didn’t matter how much confidence she thought she had…Oliver giving her a compliment would always cause a flutter in her heart. 

“You look amazing,” she added, obvious appreciation in her voice. 

Oliver smiled softly as he took his final step to her and reached out to offer her his arm. “You ready?”

“Yes,” she replied as she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. “Lead the way.”

They walked out of the beach house with their eyes still glued to each other. Not sparing Iris and Digg a glance as they left for a date fifteen years in the making.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Oliver smiled as he took his final turn into the parking lot. His nerves had settled a little but he was still a bit on edge. He wanted everything to go perfectly. 

“Are we going to the docks?” Felicity asked when she saw the boats in the distance. 

“You may recall me asking how you felt about boats?” Oliver replied cheekily.

“I do recall,” she answered nervously. “I also recall life jackets being a necessity.”

Oliver laughed. 

“There are an abundance of life jackets. Even a couple life rafts. I promise you’ll be safe with me.”

“I know that. Just, you know, drowning doesn’t sound like the most pleasant way to go. Also, sharks.”

Oliver parked the car and jumped out to open Felicity’s door for her. 

“I’ll fight off the sharks for you,” he told her as he opened her door. 

“I admire your confidence…”

“But?”

“Well, you know…Jaws,” she replied with a shrug. As if the movie title in and of itself proved her point.

Oliver laced his fingers with Felicity's as they walked toward the dock.

“Well let’s just do our best to avoid sharks then?”

“Good idea,” she answered as she brought her free hand over to rest on Oliver’s bicep as they walked.

“Any other fears I need to know about? Besides sharks of course.”

“Heights, jumping out of planes…because, heights and the impending splat, obviously. Kangaroos, exercising and computers of the HP variety.”

“So all the normal, rational fears?”

“Well, yeah.”

Oliver shook his head at the ‘duh’ look on her face and brought her just a little bit closer. 

As Oliver made his way up to the boat, Felicity had to ask. 

“Just out of curiosity…who’s boat is this?”

Oliver turned his head with a smirk. “Why…you don’t like grand theft boating on a first date?”

“I think it’s more fifth date material…with someone who would do well in prison…”

Oliver laughed as they stepped onto the boat’s deck. “Well don’t worry. You won’t be needing an orange jump suit just yet. The boat belongs to my dads business associate, but he said we could use it for the night.”

“Oh. He’s awfully trusting. He must not know the stories of you and the Queen’s Gambit.”

Oliver winced. Sometimes he forgot that just because he didn’t remember her before the accident, didn’t mean she forgot every stupid thing he did. 

“Sometimes I wish that memory loss would go both ways,” he mumbled. 

Felicity laughed. She knew he only meant it as a joke. Well…sort of. 

“It wasn’t that bad. Just a few parties that shouldn’t have happened. And besides, I’m remembering for the both of us.”

He squeezed her hand in understanding. But she knew how much it bothered him that he couldn’t remember her. Even if he tried to hide it. 

“I have one more question.”

“It wouldn’t be you if you didn’t,” Oliver answered adoringly. 

“Who’s planning on captaining this ship?”

“No one,” Oliver laughed. “It’s just you and me tonight.”

“But you don’t know how to drive a boat!”

“We’re not taking her out, Felicity.”

At her confusion he continued. 

“I just wanted us to have a nice dinner by the water. I know you love the idea of boats…but you hate the idea of being in the open ocean. I figured, this way, you get your boat without the fear of impending death by shark and absent life jackets.”

Felicity stared at him in awe after his confession. How did he know? How could he possibly know how much she loved boats, but also how afraid she was to actually set sail on one. She wanted to believe he remembered from the past…but she knew he didn’t. He figured this one out all on his own. Simply by paying attention to her. 

She stepped up close to him; their faces already close together with the help of her heels, “You’re amazing,” she whispered as she moved to close the distance between them.

“Yeah?” He whispered. 

“Yeah,” she answered before meeting his lips with her own. 

It was just a light, chaste, soft touch of their lips against each other. But it was perfect. 

Felicity lost herself in the moment before remembering the past twenty minutes. She lightly pushed him on the shoulder with an astonished look on her face.

“Wait a minute! You knew this whole time that we weren’t actually sailing the seven seas,” she gestured dramatically to the ocean, “and you still let me go on and on about drowning preventions and how not to become shark meat!”

Oliver had the decency to look slightly guilty before the grin that made her knees weak appeared back on his face.

“I told you that you would be safe with me.”

Felicity shook her head in exasperation. “You’re lucky that I kinda like you.”

Oliver pulled her back in close at that, bringing his hand to rest on her cheek. “Very lucky,” he replied as he pressed his lips against hers once more. 

His left hand moved to the naked skin of her lower back and pulled her as close as he could. Her arms came up around his neck, her nails scraping lightly against the back of his head. A grown escaped his lips, causing her to do it again. She loved knowing she was the cause of those noises. 

When she pulled the noise from him again, she took the opportunity to open his mouth to her tongue. She dove in, tasting every part of his mouth that she could, getting more worked up by the second. 

Oliver forced himself back, worried if he didn’t stop it now…he wouldn’t be able to. 

“Have I mentioned how incredible you look tonight?” He whispered against her lips. 

Felicity could only nod her head as she tried to find her balance. 

They stood there for another minute; wrapped in each other’s arms. Enjoying the feeling of just being together. 

She pulled out of his embrace and smiled. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the happiness shining in her eyes. He knew how lucky he was to be the one who put that look on her face. 

“Come on,” he said as he reached for her hand to walk with him through the boat. 

When they arrived on the other side, Felicity’s breath caught again. 

Light’s were strung around the railing of the boat. Fireless candles laid all around, setting an even more romantic atmosphere. A table set for two rested in the center of of the deck. Two covered plates laid on either side with a vase holding a single sunflower as a center piece. 

“Oliver…It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” he replied quietly. 

He walked her to her seat and pulled out her chair for her to sit down before walking around to his side.

“How did you do all this, Oliver?”

“I set it up this morning when I went out for my run. One of the marina workers laid our food out just before we walked up, so it should still be hot.”

“Oliver, this is amazing. Thank you for doing this.”

“This is nothing, Felicity…I would do anything for you.”

The sincerity in his words went straight to her heart. The urge to say those words she’s felt her whole life was stronger than ever before. 

She smiled back at him, hoping to portray everything she was feeling through her eyes. 

Oliver reached across to lift the lid off of her plate, revealing a large dish of chicken alfredo. 

“My favorite,” she said looking up to Oliver happily. 

“I know,” he answered. 

At the look of hope that crossed her face, he backtracked quickly. 

“Digg told me,” he answered regretfully. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to make you think—“

“Don’t apologize, Oliver. None of this is your fault. I know you want to remember, and I won’t pretend I don’t want you to remember too. But if you don’t remember…if you can never remember, that doesn’t change the way I feel about you in this moment. It doesn’t change the way I’ve always felt about you.”

She knew he understood her unspoken words. She knew he felt the same way. Because the look of love shining in her eyes was shining right back to her through his. 

They spent the next couple hours engrossed in light conversation, getting to know each other even more, all over again. After dinner, Oliver drove them back to the beach house, but instead of going inside, they headed out for another stroll along the beach. Oliver held Felicity’s heels in one hand and draped his other arm lightly across her shoulder. They walked silently along, enjoying the light breeze and being in the presence of each other. 

It was the perfect date. The perfect night. 

They made their way up the back steps of the beach house, both enjoying the easy happiness that came with being together. Oliver opened the sliding glass door and stepped back for Felicity to enter before him. 

“Blondie!” Roy announced with a shout. 

Everyone in the rooms head’s shot to the back door where they had just entered. 

Felicity looked to him and she just knew. She knew something wasn’t right. The fear behind his eyes was no longer because of Oliver…it was something else.

“Roy,” Felicity said slowly, “what’s wrong.”

Roy looked to the ground. When there was no response from him, Oliver stepped in. 

“What’s going on?” Oliver stepped up. “Where’s Thea?”

He turned his head quickly around the room noticing that his sister was the only one not waiting for them. 

“Your sister’s fine, Oliver,” Digg answered quickly, knowing Oliver wouldn’t wait long for an answer before ripping apart the city to find her. “She got a call from Moira a couple minutes ago. She tried calling you but there was no answer.”

“Where is she?”

“She’s packing up your things.”

“Why?” Felicity asked quietly. 

Though she could guess what was coming. The look of worry in the eyes of her friends around the room, and all directed at her, could only mean one thing. The fact that Roy was so upset about something that wasn’t Thea could only mean one thing. Oliver lifting a hand up to rest supportively on her shoulder could only mean one thing. 

Oliver noticed where their eyes were looking too. He figured it out too. 

“It’s your mom, Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides face*
> 
> Stay tuned guys; next chapter will be up in a few days! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @SmoakinMsQueen for story updates! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm well aware of how long the way has been for this chapter. And I apologize. I had this chapter and chapter 11 written out on my iPad & then the charger stopped working & it died. Rather than buy a new one, I had to wait until I went back home again where I had a spare.
> 
> Good news is, I've still been writing on my laptop so there are 4 chapters that are complete and ready to go. And I have one more and an epilogue left to write. I'll still be uploading once a week until the story is complete.
> 
> I appreciate all the comments and kudos as I've been away. I know it can be quite irritating when a story is left alone for too long. I do apologize for that. However, I, personally, don't like to get a notification for a new chapter and then it turns out to be an author's note, so I chose to wait.
> 
> Guys, I love this chapter. That doesn't mean you have to love it, but I love it. There is an obvious connection I'm bringing together here from the beginning of the story. And there's a twist coming in the next chapter, which you might see coming...but maybe not. I'd love to see guesses though!
> 
> Anyway, you don't care about this part. I appreciate everyone's understanding for the delay!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *I don't own Arrow or any of the characters

Chapter Ten:

“It’s your mom, Felicity.”

“It’s your mom, Felicity.”

“It’s your mom, Felicity.”

She knew they were still talking but she couldn’t hear the words they were saying. 

“It’s your mom, Felicity,” was on a never-ending loop in her head. It’s all she heard. She couldn’t see anything around her, she couldn’t understand anything anyone else was saying. All she knew was something was wrong with her mom. What could be wrong with her mom? 

“Felicity!”

“Felicity!”

She began hearing her friends voices, but they seemed so far away. 

“It’s not what you think.”

Wait, what? 

“Felicity, listen to me! It’s not what you think! Can you hear me? Felicity!”

Roy. 

He sounded worried. But not about her mom…about her?

She felt a familiar hand land on her cheek. 

“Felicity, I need to you look at me. Just…let me know you can hear me, baby.”

Oliver. She heard his quiet, desperate plea and it was as if someone through a bucket of water on her, snapping her out of wherever she trapped herself inside her head.

“Oliver,” she whispered as she looked up and met his worried gaze. 

“Felicity,” he whispered back. “It’s not what you think. Your mom is fine.”

That brought her back to reality quickly. Relief flooded her eyes as she stared back at him before looking around the room. 

“She’s okay?” Felicity asked. She needed to hear it again. Just to be sure. 

“She’s fine, Felicity,” Digg answered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I should have known you wouldn’t hear anything else after that.”

Felicity could see that her friend was beating himself up for his choice of words.

“Digg, It’s fine. Just, please, what’s going on?”

“My mom called,” Thea started as she walked into the room with bags ready to go. “Your mom was trying to reach you, Lic, but she couldn’t get ahold of you so my mom called me. It’s not your mom, Lic, she’s fine.”

Even though Felicity understood now that nothing was wrong with her mom, she could tell that something still wasn’t right. 

“Then why is my mom trying so hard to get ahold of me? Why are you all looking at me like I’m going to break?”

Thea looked at her with soft eyes. Felicity could tell she didn’t want to be the one to break the news to her. She looked around the room, meeting the eyes of each and everyone one of her friends before finding her eyes back on Oliver. 

“Whats happening?” She asked him.

“I don’t know, Felicity,” Oliver answered honestly. “I just heard them say your mom was fine and tried to bring you back from wherever you were inside your head. I honestly don’t know what’s going on.”

Oliver turned his head to Tommy and Digg.

“Will someone just say it already!” he demanded. 

He wanted the fearful and desperate look on Felicity’s face to be gone as quick as possible.

“It’s Noah,” Roy said with determination. 

Her head instantly snapped in his direction.

Noah. A name she would never forget. A name that brought back a flood of memories. Some good. But mostly heartbreaking.

Felicity couldn’t deny the way her stomach dropped at the mention of her father. She also couldn’t deny that everyone clearly knew who he was at this point. Her friends all knew the story of her father abandoning her. But they didn’t know his name. At least they didn’t before. Clearly Digg or Roy mentioned it because no one seemed to bat an eye at the name they heard. Only Digg and Roy knew the name of her father. And Oliver. She wondered if Oliver remembered that name right now. She wondered if he remembered going to Central City to confront her father. She couldn’t imagine that he would be able to recall that particular event. But if he did, the reason why he did it probably didn’t make much sense to him at this point. 

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and squeezed it in support. She looked up to meet his eyes, but she could tell the name didn’t give him any recognition. He didn’t know who Noah was, but he knew the name meant something to Felicity. 

“What about him?” Felicity asked Roy with all the stoic bravado she could muster. 

“He’s in the hospital, Lic…he’s sick.”

“Sick?”

Roy nodded his head in answer. 

“By the looks of pity on everyone’s faces, I’m assuming it’s not just a cold?” Felicity tried to joke. But the nervous pull in her voice betrayed her. 

“No, Lic, it’s not just a cold,” Digg jumped in.

“Who’s Noah?” Oliver asked. 

Felicity knew he held off as long as he could, but she could see the desperate look of need on his face. He needed to know who everyone was talking about. 

“Her dad,” Tommy answered quietly. 

Felicity felt Oliver still. His eyes came to land on her face and she knew if she looked back at him, she would find pity. And she didn’t want to see it. 

She was fine. 

“He’s my father,” Felicity bit back harshly, “but he’s definitely not my dad.”

“Right, sorry, Lic. I didn’t mean anything by it,” Tommy answered quickly. 

She noticed the ashamed look that crossed Tommy’s face and she felt bad for putting it there. She knew he wasn’t trying to upset her. If anyone knew what it was like to have a shitty father, it was him. 

“I know, I’m sorry, Tommy…just,” Felicity turned back to Roy, “what happened?”

“Maybe you should call your mom, Lic. You can get the details from her.”

“I’m not asking for the details from her. I’m asking for the details from you. Just tell me, please.” She tried to stay calm. But someone needed to tell her what the hell was going on before she lost her patience. 

“He’s in the hospital. He needs a liver transplant. Apparently he’s needed one for a long time, but there hasn’t been a match. Donna just found out. Noah apparently asked the doctors to call her. I don’t know the whole story. That’s really all I know. Your mom wanted you to know, just in case you wanted to go back because…because.”

Felicity knew why. She could tell Roy was having a hard time getting the rest of the words out. 

“Because he’s going to die,” Felicity finished for him. 

It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t filled with tears or concern. It was a statement. Her father, the man who helped create her, the man who used to tuck her in and protect her from the monsters in the closet. The man who promised to always be there for her. The man she adored. 

The first man she ever loved.

And the first man to break her heart…was going to die. And she felt…nothing.

Numb.

She didn’t know what she was supposed to feel. But to feel nothing? That didn’t seem right. 

“How long?” She asked.

“Not long,” Roy answered again. “They didn’t give an exact amount of time. But Noah seemed to have waited until the worst of it before he called your mom.”

Felicity nodded her head in understanding before looking at Oliver. 

He was watching her with concern, understanding, love and sincerity. He was there for her. No matter what. And that knowledge gave her strength. 

“We can do whatever you want, Felicity. It’s your choice.”

Felicity gave Oliver a small smile. She knew it was technically her choice. She knew no one would fault her if she chose not to go to him. She knew she had every right in the world to hate the man who was supposed to be there for her through anything. He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to make her feel safe. But he didn’t. He left her. He failed her. It was unforgivable. 

But then she thought of her mom.

The one who stayed. Then one who locked away her own heartbreak to be strong for her daughter who didn’t understand why ‘daddy’ wasn’t coming back. The one who held her when she had nightmares. The one who worked tirelessly to make sure her daughter wanted for nothing. The one who taught her how to ride a bike. The one who managed to buy her first computer when she knew she couldn’t afford it. The one who taught her about kindness, forgiveness and strength. The one who taught her family is the most important thing in the world…

Even when they don’t always deserve to be. 

She would go. She would go for her mother. She would go because it was the right thing to do. But mostly, she would go because she knew if she didn’t, she would regret it for the rest of her life. 

“He’s my father, Oliver. There’s no choice to make.” 

Oliver nodded to her with a small smile. He knew what her answer would be. His girl was strong. He knew she would regret it if she didn’t go to her father. Even if he didn’t deserve it. But she needed to make that choice on her own.

“Let’s go,” Oliver said. 

“You don’t have to come, Oliver. You can stay here.” 

“Not a chance,” he replied instantly. “I’m here for you. For whatever you need.”

Felicity smiled as she let him pull her in to his chest. 

“Besides,” he said as he rubbed small soothing circles on her back, “I’d like to see this man for myself.”

Felicity could hear the anger he was trying to hide in his voice. And she loved him even more for that. He had no idea he had already seen her father. Spoke to her father. Defended her to her father. He had no idea.

“We’re coming too,” Digg stepped up. 

“So are we,” Tommy replied behind him. 

“We’re all coming,” Sara said as she walked up in front of her. “You’re not doing this alone, Lic.”

Now Felicity felt the tears threaten her eyes. 

What had she done to deserve these people? The group standing all around her, they were her family too. They were the family she chose. 

She chose well.

“You guys, you don’t—“

“We know we don’t have to, Lic,” Thea stopped her. “We know you are strong enough to do this on your own. But you don’t have to. And we’re not going to let you.”

Oliver smiled at his sister. 

Felicity allowed a single tear to escape before wiping it away quickly and putting a smile on her face. 

“Thank you, Thea,” she said before looking around the room, “all of you.”

“You don’t need to thank your friends for being here, Lic. We’re always going to be here,” Iris smiled. “Now,” she continued as she looked back to Tommy, “start loading up, babe, we leave in 15 minutes.”

Tommy smiled at his girlfriend. He wouldn’t deny that he loved her demanding side. He sent a wink to Felicity before walking toward Thea and grabbing the bags she had already packed. 

“You ready,” Oliver asked from beside her. 

“Looks like I have to be,” she replied. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The trip to Central City seemed to take forever. Felicity couldn’t get out of her own head. She had to keep reminding herself why she was going. 

What was she even supposed to say to him? 

Should she introduce herself? That seemed odd since he is her dad. ‘Hey, dad, I’m your daughter. You know, the one you abandoned.’

She didn’t think that would be the best thing to say. 

She knew her mother was already at the hospital. She had called her mom as soon as they got in the car to head back. Donna reminded her that she didn’t have to come. She had no obligation to see her father. She had no obligation to say goodbye to him. 

She appreciated her mom for letting her make her own choice. She was glad she didn’t wait until it was too late to let her know. Her mom knew that, some day, she would regret not being there…and that regret could turn into resentment toward her mother for not letting her decide whether she wanted to be their on her own. 

When they finally arrived at Central City hospital, she found her mom pacing by the entrance doors. 

“Mom!” Felicity said as she walked quickly to pull her mom in for a hug. 

She had to remember, her mom had once loved this man. She chose to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him. She knows her mom doesn’t take love lightly. She knows how deeply she loves. Which is why she also knows that being here, at the hospital where the once love of her life is dying, had to be incredibly hard for her. No matter the pain he had caused her by walking out on her and leaving her to raise a daughter all on her own, she still managed to pick herself up. She came to the hospital to be with him. She was a better woman than most.

“Hi baby,” her mom replied as she pulled her in tightly. 

Oliver stood quietly behind as Felicity clung to her mother. The other’s trailed slowly behind, not wanting to interrupt their moment. 

Donna looked up and saw everyone with Felicity. 

“Oh my,” she said with a smile. “You guys are all so sweet, but you did’t have to come.”

“We wanted to be here,” Digg responded, “for both of you.”

Donna nodded her head before looking past Digg. 

“Roy,” Donna said as a huge grin spread across her face. To say she was surprised that Roy was with Thea and the others at the beach house was putting it lightly. She had no idea that the sweet neighbor she has come to think of as family was dating Thea. She’s not surprised she didn’t know though. Roy never was one to speak too much about his feelings. And definitely not about the names of the girl his feelings were for. She was thrilled for Roy though. She loved him like a son and was so glad he found Thea. She knew, in her heart, that was something special. 

Roy smiled back as he made his way past Digg and Oliver. Felicity let go of her mom to allow her to pull Roy in for a hug. 

Roy loved Donna. As much as Donna believe he took care of her and Felicity, she took care of him just the same. Donna made him believe that there were people in the world who showed kindness for no reason at all. She showed him that sometimes people help because it’s the right thing to do. Donna believed in him. She cared for him. And he was going to be there for her now, just like she’s always been there for him. 

Felicity smiled as she watched her mom and Roy.

She stood back next to Oliver and grabbed his hand tightly. “See,” she whispered in his ear, “Roy’s one of the good ones. You should be happy that Thea and him found each other.”

Oliver looked down to her with a small smile and shook his head slightly. Only Felicity would take an opportunity like this, when she had plenty of other things to worry about, to put in a good word for his sister and her boyfriend.

But he knew she was right. As far as he could tell, Roy was one of the good ones. And if Felicity trusted him, then he did too. 

“I’m beginning to believe that,” he replied. 

When they looked back to her mom, Roy and her had separated and she found her mom staring knowingly at them. Donna looked pointedly where their hands were conjoined before looking back up to meet her daughters gaze. 

Felicity knew that look. And she knew her mom expected all the details later and at a more appropriate time. 

“Should we go inside?” Donna spoke up. 

“Yeah,” Felicity whispered. 

“Your mom is inside too,” she said to Oliver. “She wouldn’t let me come alone. In fact, she insisted we take the plane.”

Oliver let out a huff of laughter. He would expect nothing less from his mother. 

They walked inside and Oliver instantly spotted his mother in the waiting room. She stood up when she saw them and made a beeline for Felicity. 

“Felicity,” she said quietly and brought her in for a tight hug.

“Hi, Moira,” she replied. “Thank you for taking care of my mom.”

“There’s no reason to thank me dear,” she answered as she let go of her embrace. 

“Yes there is,” Felicity said in answer. 

Moira’s gaze softened even more as she saw, more than heard, the sincerity in Felicity’s eyes. 

Felicity owed a lot to Moira. To the entire Queen family. But Moira was her mom’s best friend. She was the first one to step up when her mom needed help. No questions asked, Moira Queen was there. And Felicity was glad her mom had her. 

She looked back to her mom to tell her she was ready. There was really no way to prepare for seeing your father for the first time since he abandoned you, so she figured she’d just rip the bandaid. 

Donna grabbed her hand, but Oliver stopped her before she began to walk away. 

“I’m here, okay?” He needed her to know it. He needed her to believe it. He was there for her. “Anything you need.”

Felicity’s heart filled with joy at the love she once again found for her in his eyes. She reached up on her toes as she brought her right hand to his cheek. 

“I know you are, Oliver, thank you.” She reached up to place a kiss on his other cheek. “You’ll be here when I get back?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. 

His hand worked it’s way down her arm to lace with hers. He gave it a reassuring squeeze before releasing it as she followed her mother through the doors that would lead to her father’s room. 

Oliver turned around to face everyone else. He felt helpless. He wanted to do something for her. 

“Have a seat, son,” Moira said. “I’ll go get everyone some coffee.”

“Let me help,” Tommy said. 

Moria nodded to Tommy in thanks. “Thank you Tommy. This way you can tell me all about that kiss Felicity just gave my son.”

Tommy laughed. “I would be delighted.”

Thea perked up at that. “I’m coming too!”

Leave it to Thea to not miss out on good gossip.

Oliver would have rolled his eyes or laughed at the three of them. But he couldn’t. His eyes were solely focused on the doors Felicity walked through. All he could do was pray. Pray that she would be okay. That she could get through this. But how does someone get over a father that they never got to know?

A father that abandons you and then reaches out just in time to leave again. Permanently. 

“She’ll be okay, man,” Digg said as he grabbed Oliver’s shoulder in support. “It’s Felicity.”

Yeah, Oliver thought, it’s Felicity. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Donna stopped Felicity outside her father’s room. 

“Are you sure about this, baby?” She asked with concern. “You have no obligation to him, Felicity. Do you understand me? No one would fault you for choosing not to go in that room. The fact that you came here at all is far more than he deserves.”

She knew her mom just didn’t want her to be hurt all over again. But she needed to do this. She would never forgive herself if she didn’t. 

“I know, mom. But I need to do this. I can handle it.”

“I know you can, baby. I just want you to be okay.”

“I will be. I have you.”

Donna smiled as tears came to her eyes. “You’ll always have me.”

Her gripped tightened on her mom’s hand before letting it go to reach for the door knob. 

“I’ll be right outside, okay honey?”

“Okay.”

With one last deep breath, Felicity walked inside her father’s room. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Noah Kuttler was propped half up in his bed, eyes closed. 

 

Felicity was surprised about how familiar he still looked. He definitely aged…obviously. Grey hair replaced what was once light brown. He was thinner, much thinner. He looked pale…and weak. Not like the man who used to run around with her on his shoulders. 

Just looking at him, she could see how sick he really was. She would be lying if she said her heart didn’t break a little at seeing her father like this. 

“Felicity?” She heard him whisper.

Her head snapped back to his face and found his eyes wide open, staring at her in wonder. In awe. Like he truly couldn’t believe she was there. 

Part of her still wondered if she should be. 

“Hi…Noah.”

He just kept looking at her. She watched as more strength seemed to come into his body as he lifted himself up, never taking his eyes off her, as if he was afraid she would disappear.

“I can’t,” he whispered, “I can’t believe it’s you. I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Yeah, well, we don’t all leave family on their own.”

It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. But she didn’t really regret saying it. She meant it. 

“I deserved that,” he replied. 

‘Yeah, you did’ she thought to herself. 

She didn’t think this through. She didn’t know what to say to him. It had been so long. And now to see him for the first time like this…what is she supposed to say?

“So…you’re sick?”

She rolled her eyes internally. Obviously he’s sick, she thought. 

“Yes, Felicity, I’m sick.”

“How long have you been sick?”

“About a year and a half,” he answered quickly.

“And we’re just finding out about it now?”

“Felicity, I didn’t want—“

“Why did you wait so long to tell us. Why didn’t you tell us before the end. Before it was too late for anything.”

She told herself to be strong. She told herself not to let him see her cry.

“Because I was ashamed. I was ashamed and I didn’t want to see you, after all this time, just to tell you I was dying. Just to tell you I was leaving again, this time for good.”

“Why did you leave in the first place? Why weren’t we enough? Why wasn’t I enough?”

“You were enough, Felicity. You are enough! Please believe that. I was just weak. I was getting myself into trouble and I didn’t want to bring your mom and you down with me. I didn’t want to be a father you would constantly be disappointed in,” he finished in shame.

“So, instead, you chose not to be a father at all. You chose to make me feel ashamed of myself and left me to wonder what I did so wrong that my own dad didn’t love me. You chose to leave mom all alone to raise me on her own! You didn’t leave us to protect us! You left us to protect yourself! Because you were weak! Because you didn’t have the strength to change yourself! Because we didn’t mean enough to you to change yourself.”

Now she couldn’t help it. Tears leaked silently down her cheeks as she attempted to muster up the courage to stop it. 

“You’re right, Felicity. You’re right. I was weak! I left you. I let you both down and I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I hurt you. I’m so sorry I hurt your mom. But don’t, for one second, believe it’s because you weren’t good enough. Don’t for one second believe something was wrong with you. There is nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all. It was me…just me.”

Felicity let out a long sigh as she attempted to keep her tears at bay. It wasn’t good enough. She didn’t think anything ever would be. But she had more to say. She had more questions. 

As she began to speak again, the doctor walked into the room. 

“Okay, Noah, let’s check—“

His words cut off as he noticed Felicity. 

“I’m sorry, miss, only family is allowed to visit at this hour.”

“It’s fine, Dr. Sanders,” Noah answered. 

“I’m sorry, Noah, but you know this. It’s hospital policy.”

“I am family,” Felicity said, shocking herself once again. 

What was she saying? He’s not her family. Not really. 

Maybe this was a mistake. 

She headed to the door. She didn’t know why she said that, but she knew she wanted to get out of there. 

“Family?” The doctored questioned. “May I ask how you’re related?”

Felicity stopped before she got to the door and turned to look to her father, she could see he wasn’t going to answer. He probably didn’t want to upset her by saying she was his daughter. He probably knew he didn’t deserve that right. 

But, damnit, she was his daughter. She IS his daughter. No matter the circumstances, no matter if he deserved her…she is his daughter. 

When Felicity didn’t answer right away, Dr. Sanders looked to Noah, hoping he could get an answer from him. But Noah just continued to look at her. He wasn’t going to say something she wasn’t comfortable with.

“I’m his daughter,” she answered quietly. 

The shock was evident on the doctor’s face. He clearly had no idea his patient had family. 

Dr. Sanders once again looked to Noah. “You never told me you had children.”

“Yeah, well, he seemed to have forgotten,” Felicity replied instantly. 

Her eyes widened and the feeling of regret encompassed her. Even though he deserved to hear everything she had to say, she didn’t want to tare him down even more. She’s said her peace…for now. 

“Why does it matter?” Felicity asked. 

Noah must have come to a realization with what Dr. Sanders was asking because he quickly cut off his answer. 

“No, Dr. That won’t be happening.”

“What’s not happening?” Felicity asked, her voice rising at not understanding what was going on. 

“Noah, please understand, this would be your only hope. Don’t you at least want to see?”

Felicity looked back in forth between the doctor in question as Donna walked back through the door. 

“What’s going on in here,” Donna asked. 

Felicity’s loud voice must have been louder than she thought. 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” Felicity answered. 

“Absolutely not,” Noah said. “It’s out of the question.”

Felicity stood there, annoyed. She knew the doctor couldn’t explain what was going on without Noah’s permission. Why did it matter that he had a daughter? What were they keeping from her?

“What’s out of the question?” Donna asked, clearly getting just as annoyed. 

“The doctor didn’t know he had a daughter,” Felicity said. “And Noah won’t let him explain why it matters. He just keeps asking why he wouldn’t want to see. I don’t know wh—….oh.”

She understood. 

“What?” Donna asked. Still confused. 

“They didn’t know he had any children. Children are likely to be—“

“It doesn’t matter,” Noah said. “It’s not going to happen.”

“What!” Donna said. “What are children likely to be?”

“The best chance. The best match…for organ transplant.”

Donna’s eyes widened as everything clicked into place. 

“No,” she said shaking her head. “No! Absolutely not. It’s too dangerous. I won’t allow it.”

“Mom.”

“No, Felicity. I won’t hear it.”

“You’re mom is right Felicity. It’s out of the question.”

“It’s just a test!” Felicity shouted. “It’s just a test, right?” She asked the doctor. 

“Yes,” he answered. “It’s just a test. There is no guarantee that you would be a match.”

“And if I was?”

“Your father doesn’t have much time left. He is on a donor list, but unfortunately, he’s not high on the list of candidates for transplant. To be direct, if he doesn’t get a transplant soon, he will die.”

Dr. Sanders looked to his patient. 

“Noah, I know you have come to terms with this. But if there is any possibility that you could beat this, I believe it’s best to drive down every avenue possible. Ultimately, though,” he said turning back to Felicity, “it is your decision if you want to be tested.”

What was she supposed to do? She couldn’t say no. No matter the man he was, the father he was, she had to help him right? If she could…it was the right thing to do. She refused to spend the rest of her life wondering if she could have made a difference. 

She wouldn’t. 

Her mind was made up and she wouldn’t change her decision.

“I want the test.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Donna walked out into the the waiting room with both hands resting on top of her head. The look on her face of disbelief, anger and helplessness. 

Oliver and Moria stepped up from their seats at the same time. 

“Is Felicity okay?” Oliver asked automatically when he didn’t see his girlfriend walk out with her mother. 

“She’s fine, Oliver…she’s…she’s…” Donna couldn’t stop herself as a tearless sob left her body.

This was all too much on her. She didn’t realize it would be this hard. Seeing Noah again. Knowing he was going to die. Worrying about her daughter seeing him for the first time in years only to find out he was dying. And now this, her daughter offering to be tested to see if she is a viable transplant donor. Her daughter’s selflessness has always amazed her…but she couldn’t take this. It was just too much.

“What’s going on, Donna?” Moira asked her friend as she brought her in for a hug.

Oliver began worrying even more. What the hell was going on and where was Felicity. 

“It’s Felicity.”

“What about Felicity,” Oliver demanded. His patience was gone. 

“She’s getting tested.”

“Tested for what?”

“To see if she’s a match for Noah. To see if she can save his life.”

Moira inhaled in disbelief. Why hadn’t she thought about that? Why didn’t anyone think about that? It makes sense. But it’s so late…he’s too far gone…she never would have considered…

“No,” Oliver said as he walked toward the doors everyone seemed to keep disappearing through.

“Oliver!” Digg said stopping him. “Wait on her to come out.”

“No!” Oliver said again as he began pacing in front of everyone. “She can’t do this. We can’t let her. You can stop her, Donna, right?”

“Oliver,” she started. 

“You have to stop her!” Oliver said. “If she’s a match…she’ll do it. It’s Felicity, she’ll do it without a second thought. You can’t let her Donna. You would have to give permission. Don’t let her, please!” He was begging. 

“Oliver,” Moira said. “You have to calm down, you don’t even know if she’s a match.”

“I don’t care! It’s too dangerous. This could ki…she could..”

He couldn’t even say it. The thought of her doing this was unbearable. It’s a dangerous surgery. He wouldn’t risk losing her. 

“That won’t happen, man,” Digg said. “You’re getting ahead of yourself.”

“Damnit!” Oliver shouted before walking away from Digg. 

He needed some air. 

Moira made a move to follow her son. 

“Let me talk to him,” Donna said before following Oliver outside. 

“Oliver,” Donna said as she sat on the bench outside next to him.

He looked so helpless. So defeated. 

“She doesn’t deserve this,” he whispered. 

“No, she doesn’t,” Donna agreed.

“Why don’t you stop her? She shouldn’t even be getting that test done! If she’s a match, she’ll go through with it. She never should have gotten the test.”

“Oliver, you and I both know there was no stopping this. When Felicity sets her mind to something, she does it. You know that more than anyone. I didn’t want her to do it either, but I know it would have ate away at her if she didn’t. You know how it was for her after her father left. You know how much it hurt—“

“No,” Oliver said sadly, “I don’t.”

Donna’s eyes filled with remorse.

“I’m so sorry. I just…I forgot. You two are just so close, how you have always been. For a second I just forgot that you couldn’t…you can’t remember… I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Oliver answered in defeat. “I just…this can’t happen. If something were to go wrong, I’ll never forgive myself.”

“Forgive yourself for what, Oliver?”

Oliver looked to Donna, his eyes puddled with unshed tears. 

“For forgetting her,” he whispered, barely audible. 

“Oh, Oliver,” Donna said as she brought her hand to his shoulder. “That’s not your fault.”

“Everyone keeps saying that. ‘Ollie, you can’t help it. Ollie, she doesn’t blame you.’ Even she says it! But it matters to me. Fifteen years…,” he said shaking his head in disbelief. “…fifteen years of memories with her that I don’t have. I keep waiting for them to come back. Praying every night that I’ll wake up the next day and remember…but I don’t. She can’t go through with this. What if something goes wrong? What if something goes wrong and I never remembered her? What if—“

“What if something goes wrong before your memories come back…and it’s too late?” Donna said, cutting him off. 

Oliver’s eyes snapped up to meet with hers. 

“That’s what you’re really worried about, isn’t it, Oliver? And not just because of today. You’re worried that, at any moment, something will happen to her. And that you’ll get your memories back only to realize she’s gone. Am I right?”

Oliver looked to the ground with a slight nod. 

“I know it’s terrible. That I’m always waiting for the other shoe to drop. I know it’s selfish. But I just can’t help it. I always worry about it. And now, we come here and, for the first time, something happening to her is a real possibility. I’m just worried because I…I”

“Because you love her,” Donna finished for him with a smile. 

“Yeah,” Oliver sighed. “I love her…more than I’ve ever thought possible. I just want to remember. I want to remember everything.”

“You will, Oliver. I truly believe that. You will get your memories back. You will get your past with Felicity back. But you can’t live in this constant fear that something will go wrong before that happens. Felicity and you were always inevitable. It was always meant to be. In every lifetime and any world, you two are destined. I truly believe that. But you’re far too young to live you life in worry. I can’t tell you how happy I am that my daughter has you. But you need to stop this worrying. You need to take advantage of this chance to be happy…with someone you truly love.” She finished. 

Oliver let out a sigh and smiled at Donna. He knew she was right. But he couldn’t help it. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You have all of this to worry about and I’m out here thinking about myself. You shouldn’t have to console me.”

Donna laughed. “Believe it or not, Oliver, hearing how loved my daughter is will always make me feel better. She’s lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have her,” he corrected. 

“Yes, you are,” she agreed. 

A few moments of silence passed before Oliver turned back to Donna. “You’re worried too, aren’t you?” Oliver asked. 

“Oliver, we got all of the details from the doctor. If Felicity is a match and chooses to do this, she’ll be just fine. Yes, surgery is dangerous, but I would never allow this to happen if it was something she wouldn’t come back from. The recovery would take a while, yes, but there is no reason that she wouldn’t be just fine. So get that out of your head. I know she would be okay. I just can’t believe this is happening in the first place. It’s just…I wish she could catch a break. Just this once. Her father coming back into her life after all this time…and like this. It’s not right..it…”

“Sucks.” Oliver finished for her. 

Donna laughed at that. “Yeah…it sucks.”

“What about you?” He asked. “Are you okay?”

“I came to peace with Noah’s decisions a long time ago,” she sighed. “Besides, I have Felicity. As far as I’m concerned, I won.”

Oliver nodded his head with a smile. He knew exactly where Felicity got her strength. 

“Come on, let’s go back inside,” she said. 

As they were walking in, Donna couldn’t help the smile on her face at Oliver. She meant what she said. She couldn’t be happier that her daughter had him. She’s known for a very long time that he was it for her daughter. And she’s thrilled that they’ve finally realized it too.

“She loves you too, you know that, right?” Donna asked.

Oliver’s smile split clear across his face. “I know.”

And he did. Even if they hadn’t said it out loud yet. He could see it in her eyes. And she knew she could see it in his. 

God, he loved that girl.

And it was about time he told her so.

They got back inside just in time for Felicity to meet them in the waiting room. It was evident that she had been crying. Her eyes and nose were red and puffy. She just looked so sad. 

Helpless. 

She walked straight up to Oliver, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head on his chest. He was quick to bring her tightly into his embrace.

Everyone stood up, worry clear on all their faces. 

Felicity turned her head on Oliver’s chest so she was looking at her mom. 

“I’m not a match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donna & Oliver's talk was my favorite part of this chapter. You guys, I love Donna. I love Charlotte Ross. I want there to be a real reality show with Donna and Felicity. Or Charlotte and Emily. Either/or.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Next up:
> 
> Oliver and Noah have (another) talk.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @SmoakinMsQueen for updates! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys continue to be amazing! Thank you so much for all the support:)  
> I'm so excited for you all to get through this chapter so you can enjoy what's coming in the next chapter:) It's been a long time coming!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *I don't own Arrow or any of these characters

Oliver couldn't deny the relief he felt when the words left her mouth. Logically, he knew liver transplant surgeries happened every day. He knew that she would, more than likely, be just fine. But there was always that chance, a chance that she wouldn't make it back to him. A million different things could go wrong and he wasn't wiling to entertain the idea of a world without her in it. 

Oliver squeezed her tighter at the thought. 

"I'm sorry baby," her mom spoke from behind her. "You tried. And that's more than enough."

Felicity sighed in understanding but kept quiet in Oliver's arms. Enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in his warmth. 

After a few minutes that wasn't nearly long enough, Felicity reluctantly pulled herself out of Oliver's arms. 

"What do we do now?" She asked her mom. 

"Whatever you want to do Felicity," her mom replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, hun, I'm going to stay."

Felicity looked to her mom in confusion. 

"Why?"

"Because, believe it or not, I once loved your father very much. And though that man disappeared, I've seen glimpses of him since I've been here. Your father is full of regrets that he'll never be able to make up for. But I won't make it worse for him. No matter if he deserves it or not. I won't let him die all alone." 

Felicity let a tear fall as she listened to her mother speak. Once again hit by the strength and selflessness her mom embodies. 

"Besides, he gave me you. So he can't be all bad, right?"

She knew her mom was trying to lighten the mood. And she appreciated it. Donna Smoak never was one for wallowing. She was optimistic, energetic and just...so damn happy, even when she had every reason not to be. She wanted everyone else around her to be happy too. 

Felicity wanted to be there for her father. But, more than that, she wanted to be there for her mom. Just like she's always been there for her. 

"I'll stay." 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." 

And she was. She knew she was making the right decision. 

Donna grabbed her daughters hand and smiled. 

"Okay," she said giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm going to make hotel arrangements. I'll be right back."

"Nonsense," Moira stepped in beside her friend. "Arrangements have already been made. You two don't need to worry about anything."

"Moira, you didn't--"

"I know I didn't it. I wanted to. You're family, after all."

Donna really wasn't surprised. The Queen family was more generous than anyone she's ever known. 

Especially to those thought of as family. 

The gratitude on Donna's face was evident.

Moira shook her head telling her gratitude was unnecessary. 

"We've got two rooms at the hotel right around the corner. And I've spoke with the doctors, you'll come and go as you please. Pay no mind to visiting hour restrictions."

Felicity smiled. Leave it to Moira Queen to make her own rules even outside the confines of Starling City. 

"Wait. Two rooms?" Donna asked. 

"Well of course," Moira responded. "I'm not going to leave you here alone. Now I won't be here all the time, suffocating you. I'm simply here in case you need anything. Now, I'm going to the hotel. Our luggage should be arriving shortly. I'll bring back dinner tonight."

"Our luggage?" Felicity asked. 

Because nothing gets passed her. 

Moira looked at her with a small smirk. "Yes, well, I didn't imagine Oliver leaving you here was a possibility." 

"You imagined correctly," Oliver spoke up, "thank you, mom."

She smiled before turning to address the rest of the group. They had all been sitting patiently in the waiting room seats. Clearly wanting to be there without being in the way. 

"The Queen jet will be here in about an hour. I have arranged for two of our drivers to come and drive your cars back so you all can get home quicker on the jet. I imagine you're all quite tired."

"Oh thank God," Thea and Tommy sighed in unison causing the group to break out in laughter. 

"When did you have time to do all this, Moira?" Felicity asked. 

"Oh dear, I knew one way or another you and your mother would stay here. I made arrangements as soon as Thea told me you were all on your way from the beach house."

Felicity stepped up to Moira to bring her in for a hug. 

"Thank you," Felicity whispered just for Moira's ears. 

Moira smiled as she returned the hug. "I'm always here for you, dear. Always."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felicity sat outside her fathers room with Oliver right by her side. The rest of the group had taken advantage of the Queen jet Moira offered up. After her friends gave their condolences and reminded her they were there if she needed anything, they said their goodbyes and headed back for Starling City. 

Moira and Donna went to the hotel to get the rooms and luggage situation worked out. Felicity could tell her mom was getting restless and needed to get out of the hospital for a while. 

What they all really needed was rest. But Felicity didn't think that would be too easy to come by right now. She had too much on her mind. Too many what ifs rattling through her brain. 

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, babe?" Oliver asked from beside her. "We can go back to the hotel to rest for a few hours then come back."

"I don't want to leave just yet," Felicity answered.

Oliver laid his arm around her chair and she leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I can't believe our first date was just hours ago," she spoke quietly. "It was so perfect. I was so happy. And now we're in the hospital where my absentee father is dying and I can't do anything to help him."

"Felicity," he spoke back just as quietly, "you know this isn't your fault. This is completely out of your control."

"I know that. I'm just tired of it. I'm used to being in control. And it seems like so many things lately are out of my hands. I just wish everything could go back to normal. Back when everything made sense."

"Everything?" He asked. 

She glanced up at him and sighed. 

"No, not everything. Some new developments are good...perfect even," she replied as she brought her hand to his chest and began fiddling with the color of his shirt. "It's just, I had gotten past it. Or I thought I had, sort of. But now, being here and seeing my dad for the first time in so long, it's like everything I thought I'd pushed away has come right back up to the surface."

"That's because you only pushed them away."

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked. 

“You just pushed those feelings away for a while. You never really got past anything. Not with your father and not...not with me losing my memory of you."

Felicity winced. She should have known Oliver would connect his memory loss to the things that have been out of her control lately. She loved Oliver. She loved him then and she loves him now. But she won’t deny wishing she had the ability to bring his memories back herself. 

"Oliver, I'm sor--"

"Don't apologize. Please. You have nothing to apologize for. I know you put on a brave face for me. For everyone. But you're allowed to be angry. You're allowed to be angry at your dad for leaving. You're allowed to be angry at him for coming back like this. And, Felicity, you're allowed to be angry at me for losing my memories of you. It doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you human. You just...you don't have to put on a brave face for me. Never for me, okay?"

Felicity once again sat there in awe of this man. Who, with so few words, could change her entire mood. She had never in her life felt so completely loved, so completely protected, as she does when she's in Oliver's arms. 

"I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know the feeling," he whispered back before laying a gentle kiss on her forehead and bringing her closer into his embrace. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

It took a while, but sleep finally consumed Felicity. Oliver stayed there, acting as a pillow, feeling her steady breaths on his neck. He felt so content; he wanted to stay there forever. Holding Felicity in his arms while watching her sleep, he couldn't think of any place else he'd rather be. 

Except...maybe not in a hospital. 

Eventually Donna came back and found Felicity asleep in Oliver's arms. 

"Looks like she's finally getting some rest," she whispered as not to wake her. 

"She fought it as long as she could," he whispered back, still staring lovingly at her sleeping form. 

"Why don't you let me take over for a while? Go get yourself some rest. I'm sure there's an empty bed laying around here somewhere."

"I'm really not that tired," he said honestly. "But I wouldn't mind stretching my legs for a while."

Donna nodded her head as Oliver stood up, careful not to wake his girlfriend. 

Girlfriend? Huh. He liked the sound of that. 

Hopefully she did too. 

He let her head rest in his hands, being as gentle as he would with a newborn child, while waiting patiently for Donna to take his seat. Felicity barely moved at all as Oliver laid her head comfortably against her mothers shoulder. 

"Can I get you some coffee?" He asked Donna. 

"That would be perfect. Thank you," she smiled at him as he dipped his head for one more look at Felicity before turning to walk down the hall. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He couldn't turn his brain off. 

It wasn't fair. 

Why would her dad be brought back in her life just to lose him all over again? He wondered if she would have been better off never knowing at all. 

No, he thought, she wouldn't have been. 

One day she would have tried to seek him out again, only to find out he had passed. She wouldn't have been able to get over that. As much as she would have tried. She needs closure. And as hard as he knows it will be to watch her heart break, he also knows she needs to be there for her father. 

But not before they do everything possible to give him another chance. A chance at redemption, a do over. A chance to do better. 

Oliver looked up to find Dr. Sanders in the hallway. He'd watched him come out of Noah's room a few times while Felicity lay asleep on his shoulder. He would give them a small, sympathetic smile before continuing on his way to other patients. 

"Dr. Sanders?"

He looked up upon hearing his name. 

"Yes, Mr..."

"Queen. Oliver. You can call me Oliver."

"Okay, Oliver. What can I do for you?"

"I just, uh...I know you can't tell me a lot about Noah, but...is there really nothing else we can do?" 

"Unfortunately, Mr. Kuttler just simply isn't high enough on the donor list. It's unfortunate, but unless we find him a match, he won't make it. I know you want to help but--"

"My girlfriend. Felicity. She's his daughter. She had to grow up without a father because that man left her,” Oliver spoke quickly…frantically. He was grasping for straws here. Trying to figure out something he could do to help. “Part of me believes this is karma. He deserves what he gets for having left them so long ago. But the other part of me knows how much Felicity cares about her dad, in spite of him leaving. She just deserves so much better than this. So I have to do everything I can to help her get her dad back. It just...it can't be too late for them. Please, tell me anything. I'll do anything to get her more time with her father."

Oliver looked at Dr. Sanders in desperation. So maybe he didn't need to throw all that information at him, but he needed him to know, to understand that he would do anything to make Felicity happy. To give her a second chance at happiness with her father. 

And, if not happiness, at least time to make amends. 

Dr. Sanders took another step closer and set his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "It's very admirable what you're trying to do here, son. And while I can sympathize, it's simply out of my hands. The only option we have now is finding a willing viable donor for a liver transplant. That's all we can do."

Of course, Oliver thought. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? He was so worried about Felicity, he didn't even think about the fact that he could do something too. Or at least try to do something. 

"Wait! A living viable Doner. That means I can be tested...right?"

"Well, technically you could. But that would just be the first step. And, quite frankly, the chances are still low that you would be a match. Family members are the best possible matches, and as you're aware, his daughter was not a match."

"I know that. I know the chances are low, but I have to try."

"If you're sure..." 

"I'm positive. Where do I need to go?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When he walked back toward Noah's room, coffee in hand for Donna, he found Felicity still asleep on her mothers shoulder. 

"I can't believe she's still asleep," Oliver whispered as he stepped in front of them. 

Although, he was glad she was able to sleep through the rest of the night. Oliver knew he needed to get some sleep, luckily his ability to stay up all night drinking prepared him for all nighters in the hospital. 

Which, he realized, wasn't exactly a good thing. 

"Me neither," Donna whispered back. "You get lost finding the coffee?"

She smiled at him as he handed her the coffee. 

"Oh, no. Just...sidetracked."

Oliver didn't want them to know he got himself tested until he found out if he was a match. No need to get their hopes up. 

"Oliver, hun, you need to get some sleep. Please, go back to the hotel for a few hours."

"I'm fine," he said. "Besides, if Felicity isn't leaving, I'm not leaving."

Donna nodded her head in defeat. She knew she was fighting a losing battle.

Oliver glanced into the hospital room and saw that the TV was on. 

"Is he awake?"

"Yeah," she said. "He's been up for a while now. He turned the TV on shortly after you went to get coffee."

"Oh, uh, do you think I could...do you think I could go see him?" He asked reluctantly, not knowing if Donna would have a problem with it. 

"You want to talk to Noah?" 

"I just want to put a face to the man."

Donna knew there was more to it. She also knew he'd already put a face to the man when he went to defend his daughter those years ago. Still, if Oliver wanted to talk to him, she wouldn't stop him. 

"Go ahead."

Oliver glanced down to Felicity with a small smile before stepping up to the door. He knocked twice…quietly, warning Noah someone was coming in. 

He opened the door and stepped in quietly. 

He took a few steps closer to the bed as Noah turned his head slowly and---

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks. Eyes widening as recognition dawned on his face. A memory flooded through his mind. This wasn't the first time he'd seen this man. This wasn't the first time he'd spoke to this man. His head throbbed as he recounted the memory of going to Central City, of going to his work, giving him a picture of Felicity and reminding him of the biggest mistake he'd ever made.

"Ah, Mr. Queen, I didn't think you would be too far from my daughter."

He heard him. Oliver knew Noah had said something but it was hard to respond. Pictures, memories were flowing through his mind. 

"You," he spit out as a headache rapidly began to form. "You're Felicity's dad. We've...I've..."

"Yelled at me before? Yes, you have, Mr. Queen. Though, I can't be upset, every word you said was true."

Oliver closed his eyes as he put the palms of his hands on either temple, willing for the pain to go away. 

"I'm sorry, my head is killing me..."

"I imagine you're recalling memories," Noah spoke quietly, mindful of Oliver's pain. 

"What? How would you know about my memories?"

"I hope you don't mind, I was asking Donna about Felicity. I asked her about the young man who came to my place of work and ripped into me. She informed me of your...situation."

Why did he say it like that? Situation...as if he knew anything about it. 

But now Oliver couldn't speak at all. The pain was too great. 

Memories of a little girl with bright blue eyes and glasses came rushing back to him. Running with her, playing, carefree and happy. He was protective of her.

He reached for the chair as he watched the girl in his memories get older, felt his feelings toward her changing. It was as if someone turned on a slide show in his brain. Her beautiful smile, her golden blond hair, her never ending support. 

He loved this girl. He loved her more than anything. 

"I may not be a doctor of medicine, Oliver, but I am a very smart man."

What the hell is he talking about? Oliver thought to himself as more memories plagued him. 

"One does not forget only one specific person without a way to find them again. You buried your feelings for my daughter when you were in your accident. You let them escape you because they were too much to handle."

He wasn't speaking in question. He was stating them as if they were facts. As if he knew exactly what happened. 

The memory of the party. Of their fight. Oliver had never seen her look so....disappointed in him. She was so hurt. She was done with him. 

Was it really a wonder he wanted to forget that moment? Forget the moment he saw her belief in him crack. 

"You needed a trigger for your memory loss. Someone you solely associated with her."

Noah seemed to be speaking quietly, soothingly, as to not make the pain worse. 

"You had no reason to know me without her. Your mind couldn't make up an excuse for my presence in your life. You've allowed yourself to stop running from your memories, all you needed was the final trigger."

Oliver had dropped into the chair he was holding onto, the pain in his head lessening as pieces of the puzzle became more clear. Everything was coming together. Everything was making sense. 

When the pain became more manageable, he looked up to Noah. 

"How...how did you know?"

"I didn't know, Oliver. I suspected. The mind is a tricky thing, but with the right triggers, you'd be surprised what the human brain can recall."

Oliver recalled a lot. He recalled the look on her face that first day in the hallway when he treated her like a piece of ass. He treated her like any other girl he wanted to conquer. 

The look of pure betrayal, disappointment, loneliness. 

How could he forget her? 

"How could I forget her?" Oliver asked himself quietly...though not quiet enough. 

"It's not your fault, Oliver. As so many things in life are, this was out of your control. The important thing is, you remember her now."

Oliver thought Noah's speech was sounding a lot like the one he gave to Felicity not so long ago. 

"But I was...awful to her. I treated her like...like..."

“I won’t presume to know anything about your relationship. But i’m willing to bet any shortcomings you displayed will be forgiven. You love her. I saw how much you loved her two years ago and I can still see it now."

Oliver didn't care if Noah thought it didn't matter how he had treated Felicity. He didn't care if no one thought it mattered. The way he treated her was unacceptable. He knew that Felicity didn't hate him for the way he acted. She didn't hold it against him. That much was obvious. 

But it was different for him now. Now that all their memories together were back. 

He's disgusted with himself. 

How could I forget you? It was like a mantra in his head.

He had to make this up to her. 

Everything around him faded away as he lost himself in his mind. Replaying every interaction with Felicity after his accident. Recalling every terrible thing he did. 

And then...the kiss. He'd finally tasted her lips after wanting to for so long. He remembered how they felt pressed upon his. With his memories, he was feeling it all over again. With more love. More desire. More passion. It's amazing how the feelings he'd built up for her for so long could make the memory of her kiss so much more. 

So much...better. 

He didn't even think better was possible. 

But, then again, he also didn't think it was possible to forget her. He felt the crack in his heart that he caused all by himself. He hurt her. He had promised himself a long time ago that he would never hurt her. 

She was the one person that he never wanted to hurt. 

"Oliver?" 

He heard his mom. 

When did she get there?

He couldn't open his eyes. He was too lost in thought. 

"Oliver, are you okay? Maybe we should get the doctor."

Donna. She sounded so far away. Like she was speaking to him from under water. 

"Oliver, please. Please open your eyes. Oliver!"

He stilled at hearing her voice. There it was. 

His girl. 

His everything. 

He forced his eyes open slowly. Following her voice. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there, lost in his own mind. 

By the look of worry on the faces surrounding him, it had been a while. 

He opened up to her big bright...worried...blue eyes staring back at him. He had a death grip on her hand with no idea how long he'd been holding it. 

He loosened his grip automatically, hoping he hadn't hurt her. 

"Felicity," he barely whispered. 

Recognition crossed Felicity's face. 

Shock. 

Hopefulness. 

Assurance. 

She knew. He knew she knew. 

He remembered. And she knew. 

Felicity stared back at Oliver. He remembered. She could see it is his eyes. She could hear it in the way he said her name. 

Just like he used to say it. Just like her Oliver said it. 

But he looked...ashamed?

Why did he look ashamed?

"Oliver?" She said in question, reluctant to push him about it but wanting to know why he had this look on his face.

Before he could say anything else, Dr. Sanders came rushing into the room. 

"Noah," he spoke excitedly. Also, seemingly a bit surprised. "We found a match."

Noah's eyes widened in disbelief. 

Felicity and Donna gasped in unison. 

Oliver couldn't believe it. He was a match? He could save Felicity's dad. 

"I'm...I'm a match?" Oliver asked the doctor in disbelief. 

Felicity's eyes snapped back to Oliver. He watched as tears instantly pulled in her eyes. As if she couldn't believe he would do that for her. 

He didn't know why she seemed surprised. 

He would do anything for her. 

"No, Oliver. I'm sorry but you were not a match."

That had Oliver looking back to the doctor. He had to be the match. If not him, then who? 

Moira looked at her son with a knowing smile. Proud that her son would be so selfless. Proud, but not surprised. She knew the lengths her son would go to for Felicity. 

Although proud, the relief of him not being a match was also very evident on her face. 

"But you said that he would only get a transplant if someone was willingly tested to be a match specifically for Noah," Oliver said. 

"Yes I did. And although you are not a match, we found someone who is. Someone else who was tested specifically for Noah.”

"Who is it?" Noah finally found his voice, completely shocked that they found a match for him. It was so late. He had accepted his fate. He had accepted that he was going to die. 

"Me."

All heads turned toward the sound of the familiar voice standing in the doorway. 

Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand as the disbelief nearly knocked her to the ground. 

Oliver squeezed back, once again feeling as if he could barely speak. The last fifteen minutes had been a whirlwind of emotions. 

His memories came back in a brutally full force kind of way. 

He thought he could be the one to save Felicity's dad for about 15 seconds; right before the universe threw another curve ball telling him he couldn't. 

And now...this. 

All he wanted to do was talk to Felicity. He needed to apologize. He needed to tell her how sorry he was for being such a complete and utter asshole. But, more than that, he needed to tell her how much he loved her. 

He needed to tell her that the love he felt for her before today was nothing compared to how he felt now. 

With his memories back. 

He wanted to tell her all of this. And he would. 

Right after he gets past the lump lodged in his throat at seeing the man standing in the doorway. 

"Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: 
> 
> Oliver and Felicity's long awaited conversation! 
> 
> Get excited people! :) 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
